A New Direction
by GleefullGleek77
Summary: Rachel gets proposition from Shelby after Nationals that she doesn't think she can pass up...
1. Chapter 1

A New Direction

"Ugh," Rachel said, opening her eyes and saw it was only six. She had just woken up and she was so frustrated. They had come in twelfth place. TWELTH! She should never have let Finn kiss her. She had fled their "work" date not only to focus on her career, but also she was just finishing getting over him. She was tired of being hung up on him. She got up and threw on skinny jeans, a sweatshirt, and her Uggs. Then she went to a coffee shop that was near the hotel. She got a coffee and left, just to wander around the city she knew would be her home someday.

She went back and found the glee club was getting up and ready to go to the airport. She felt dirty looks all the while but just listened to her iPod, not even really caring much. She already knew that she would be depressed for a while after this loss. As she was getting out of her taxi, she heard her name, turned around, just in time to see Jesse St. James and his trademark smirk, which she wanted to smack off his face.

He walked up and handed her a letter. She looked up at him confused.

"That is from Shelby. She sent it to me to give to you. There is also a note from me so…" he smiled, "I will see you around, Rachel Berry." He turned around after looking at me for a moment, a huge smile on his face at my surprised face. He **always **loves dramatic exits, even more she does. She rolled her eyes good naturedly and turned back to her glee club, ignored the mixed emotions that were in her because of Jesse's letting her go. She'd miss him.

She went in the airport and the plane, managing to avoid sitting by Finn by sitting by Kurt. The plane ride was **about** silent. Not wanting to be the only ones talking, Kurt and me texted.

**Kurt**: so what did St. Jerk want?

**Rachel**: he gave me a letter from Shelby and a note from him!

**Kurt**: and u r talking to me y? y r'nt u reedin the note?

**Rachel**: I honestly just wanna sleep. Didn't sleep well and anyway… the note will still b there when I get home…

**Kurt**: Watever u say… anyway b4 u sleep I wanna talk bout everything the other choirs did. I actually liked that one choirs version of Yeah!...

He finally let her sleep after they went through almost all of the choirs. The next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by Kurt. She got up sleepily. After bidding Kurt goodbye, she walked to her cherry red Mini Cooper. She saw Finn starting to come over and pulled out and drove away as fast as she could.

She pulled into her garage, sad to see that her dads were on yet **another **business trip. They always seemed to be gone. She grabbed an apple from the fridge and ran up to her room, the only room in the house that seemed lived in to her. She opened the letter and sat on her bed. She decided to start with Jesse's letter…

_Dear Rachel,_

_Oh, what to say to you as a tata-for-now. Okay, I just have one piece of advice: Don't be with Finn. He drags you down. He can't even hope to accomplish what I know you are going to do. He doesn't have your passion._

_Now enough about him and on to you and I. I love you Rachel Berry. I love the way your eyes shine when you sing. I love how you start to glow when you dance. You are the only person that I know that I can say is as good as I am. _

_I hope to see you in New York soon. That's right. I am staying and studying at NYU, and am planning on attending my classes this time._

_Text me,_

_Jesse_

She put the note down, smiling. Who knew? Jesse compared her to himself. Dang. She moved on, opening Shelby's letter, not sure what to expect.

_Rachel,_

_Hey baby. I want to apologize and offer you a proposition. I am sorry that I was not the mother you wanted but I hope, soon, that can change. Recently I have gotten back in touch with an old buddy of mine from New York when I was trying to get on Broadway. He is helping out with a competition. In this competition, a performer goes on and performs basically…and they each have a coach. Its comedy acts, music acts… just about anything considered performance. I want to coach you. This would get you amazing attention for your career. I have settled in with Beth and I hate to admit it but… I am bored. I need music in my life again. I want to fix things with you too, You have my number. Let's meet, have coffee. _

_I was not a mom to you. I want to be, the only way that you and I really know how to connect is through music. _

_Love you,_

_Shelby_

_PS. Heard about your Nationals performance…we should talk about that to _

Rachel blinked, not realizing till now that she was tearing up. Her mom wanted her. And she wanted to do music… Making a split second decision she pulled out her phone and found Shelby's number. She answered on the fourth ring

"Hello?"

"Mom," Rachel paused, the term had slipped out, " I read your letter,"

"Oh. And?"

"I might be interested…" Rachel said, smiling.


	2. The Way I Am

Rachel took a deep breath and walked into the coffee shop, glad she had come early. She was nervous about seeing her mother after all of this time. Everything about the offer intrigued her.

She ordered an iced vanilla latte and sat down. Just then Shelby walked in… with an adorable baby with little blonde ringlets and Puck's hazel eyes. Beth. Shelby saw Rachel and smiled and walked over. Rachel was in awe of her mother. Shelby was glowing. She had settled into motherhood wonderfully.

"Hello Rachel," Shelby said, while pulling a wooden high chair over for Beth. "I am really glad you said yes to my offer. I have so many ideas and I'm sure you do to!"

Rachel smiled, "Well, for one, I would never pass up a chance to sing and be recognized. But…" she paused, looking down, "I want to know you Shelby. You are my mother and… my dads are never home. I want… somebody."

Shelby reached out and grabbed Rachel's hand, happy that Rachel wanted her, but also feeling terrible that she had left her daughter. She took a breath and said,

"Rachel, I messed up leaving you. I want you to want me. And I am here for you. Now, I know you are bursting to know about this competition." She paused, loving how Rachel's eyes lit up, "I know you are an amazing dancer. You perform with that glee club, and I can understand that some members are not as… adept as others." Both mother and daughter thought of Finn. "You are going to dance and you will have to work at it but it will be breathtaking when you master singing as well as fast-paced dance." Shelby looked at Rachel expectantly. Rachel mutely nodded. Then she started asking questions, sharing ideas. She felt so happy.

An hour later, Shelby found that Beth was getting sleepy and needed to be home for a nap. She looked at Rachel who had a happy gleam in her eyes.

"Rachel, would you like to stay the night at my apartment?" she asked suddenly. She didn't want Rachel to be alone and didn't want to say goodbye.

"I would love that," Rachel said with a smile.

Rachel woke up the next morning, briefly confused, but remembered and couldn't help the smile on her face. She and Shelby had come home and had dinner. Rachel found out Shelby was a Vegan also! After dinner they had put on pajamas, and decided to watch Funny Girl. They laughed and cried together. The two sang every song together by heart. After, they talked and talked. Rachel learned a lot about Shelby's new life. She worked at a small clothing boutique that she loved. She had friends.

Rachel sat up. She got up and walked towards the kitchen of Shelby's apartment, which was gorgeous, open, and sunny. She heard Shelby singing in the kitchen and smiled as she recognized the song.

_If you were falling, then I would catch you.  
>You need a light, I'd find a match.<em>

_Cause I love the way you say good morning._  
><em>And you take me the way I am.<em>

Rachel walked in and sang the next line with a huge smile._  
><em>

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater.  
>Your head is aching, I'll make it better.<em>

_Cause I love the way you call me baby._  
><em>And you take me the way I am.<em>

Shelby sang next and started waltzing around the room with Rachel.

_I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair.  
>Sew on patches to all you tear.<em>

The two were laughing as they sang the last verse together.

_Cause I love you more than I could ever promise.  
>And you take me the way I am.<br>You take me the way I am.  
>You take me the way I am.<em>

As they finished, Shelby dropped a plate in front of Rachel who smiled when she saw vegan pancakes that Shelby had said were her specialty. As she was finished she realized that she had to go home for new clothes and she would be late for school. Things had been going so well with Shelby she had forgotten. When she told Shelby this Shelby smiled and playfully beckoned Rachel upstairs.

"I think we can find you something. Working at a clothing boutique certainly helps." Shelby was shuffling through a stuffed closet.

"Hmm," she said to herself, "You like being polished and presentable, but," she smiled sheepishly at Rachel, "I um… think we should stay away from animal sweaters." She pulled out a white shirt that she handed to Rachel, who was confused. It was pretty and had floaty sleeves, but it ended just above her belly button. She wasn't sure about that. Just then Shelby found what she was looking for. She brought out a pair of high-waisted shorts with vertical blue stripes all around them. Rachel instantly loved the whole outfit. She put it on and Shelby smiled. Her daughter looked beautiful. She watched as Rachel piled her hair in a messy bun. Rachel turned to Shelby for approval. Shelby handed Rachel a pair of pretty black wedges with gold thread inlaid in the strap over her foot.

Rachel had never felt this happy. She figured she was done. Her mother winked and pulled out some bright red lipstain. It was a staple for future performers. Shelby wanted Rachel to look amazing all the time starting now. Rachel smiled, walked over to the mirror and put it on.

Shelby watched, in awe. Her daughter was what Shelby used to be. She had light in her eyes and spirit. Shelby vowed that she would help her daughter, no matter what it took.

As Rachel drove to school, she was floating on a cloud. She walked into the school with her head held high. She felt amazing.

"I should wear heels more often," Rachel thought. It seemed she was attracting attention, which is what she lived for. She felt jealous stares from girls and approving looks from guys. She was sad that there were only a few days of school left. She could get used to this.

**Okay, first of all thanks a bazillion to all yous who faved/alerted/reviewed. That was awesome. I wrote this cause I want Rachel to have a mother and I loved how she acted in Theatricality towards Shelby so… **

**I've really wanted Rachel to do more legit dancing in the show but… *sigh*. Anyway I think soon there will be some BrittBerrtana (Don't reely know the couple name for that)**

**Also I want to write some ROMANCE. I'm not sure. I could do some St. Berry. But since Jesse's in New York it would be mostly long distance. OR…. I could do some Puckleberry ****. My other fav Rachel couple. Write something for me! I love suggestions!**


	3. You're A Funny Girl

You're A Funny Girl

**Bonjour. I was inspired. Heard a song. Itssss a surprise what it is. But its kind of awesome. In my humble opinion. **

**I decided who Rachel's leading man is. Drumroll… Jesse! I have an idea for a song for them and well, read my other story… that's Puckleberry, A Broken Girl**

**ENJOY!**

Rachel was out of breath. She bent over, hands on knees. She had just worked on new choreography that Shelby had worked on. It wasn't too difficult but she had been working on it for about two hours in Shelby's apartment. It was amazing. Shelby was amazing. It was a sort of ballet/hip hop mix. She loved it and couldn't stop dancing. She had gotten an urgent text from Shelby after school telling her to get her butt to her apartment ASAP.

Shelby walked downstairs and watched her daughter, who was facing away from her, perfectly execute a pirouette… and the rest of the routine. She could watch Rachel dance forever. She could tell Rachel liked it. Alot. She had been inspired while at work. A song had come over the radio and Shelby immediately had a picture of it in her mind of the performance, down to Rachel's costume.

As Rachel finished, Shelby laughed. Rachel turned, surprised.

"You need a shower. You're all sweaty," Shelby said, smiling. Rachel had been in her own little world. Rachel nodded and tried to give her mother a hug. But Shelby managed to avoid her sweaty daughter. Rachel laughed and went up to Shelby's guest room.

This whole day had been awesome. A guy had given her his number. A cute hockey player. She might text him. She wasn't sure and it was that fact that was the best part. There wasn't drama involved. It was pure fun. Kurt had complemented her outfit. And even though it was kind of embarrassing Santana had said, "Hey Berry. You don't look bad today. Nice legs," then she winked. She **winked**!

Rachel walked into the room and smiled as she walked into her room. Shelby had pulled her another outfit from the boutique, which she apparently co-owned. It was a little dressy for school though. Shelby walked in and sat down on the bed.

"I saw this and knew it was for you. Tomorrow night we are meeting with some of my friends. When I say friends I mean people who stood behind me when I was trying to get on Broadway. I am going to Cincinnati tomorrow to have dinner with them. I would like you to come if you're not busy, and wear this." Shelby looked at Rachel hopefully.

Rachel smiled and said, "I will come. It seems you really want to show me off." She took a shower, and was about to leave when Shelby walked out. A box in her hands. It had the boutique logo on it. Rachel smiled, nodded, and kissed Shelby's cheek, thankful for Shelby's next school outfit.

She got in her car and drove home, listening to the song that Shelby wanted her to perform for Sectionals of the competition. It was organized a lot like the glee competitions: Sectionals, Regionals, and Nationals. For Sectionals she had to do a solo and a duet with a person she chose. She got home, putting the box down preferring to be surprised in the morning. She decided to text Andrew, the cute hockey player

**Rachel: Hey**

**Andrew: Oh hey. How are you?**

**Rachel: Alrite, so im curious. Hockey is way high up on social ladder. Y choose the glee queen who, so ive herd, is sub-basement?**

**Andrew: u looked good 2day. And I like ur smile. **

**Rachel: U looked nice as well. And yeah. I do hve a good smile. **

**Andrew: lol. Hey do u wanna go to the park on wed. with me after school, mom ordered me to walk doggys so… wait now I sound like a wimpy mamas boy…**

**Rachel: Ha! Don't worry. It sounds fun. I like dogs. Hey I g2g. My dad is calling me, I'll cu 2mro **

Rachel bounded downstairs to get the ringing phone. She picked up

"Hi Daddy," she said enthusiastically.

"Hello princess! How are you? You're father and I have missed you! What happened today?" Leroy Berry asked. Rachel talked to her fathers every night. She told Leroy about Shelby's proposition and everything else.

"That's amazing honey. I'm sorry to tell you this but our case has blown up and we are needed here in Seattle. I do not think we will be home for about a two months."

"That's alright Daddy. I will be fine," Rachel said, using a fake happy voice. She was a very good actress

"I'm glad you are alright with it, pumpkin. I must go now; Hiram and I are attending a dinner party with some clients so I will talk to you tomorrow night, okay?"

"Yeah, 'night Daddy." She sighed as she hung up. She grabbed a pint of vegan ice cream that she adored. She put in Funny Girl. She plopped down and angrily stabbed the ice cream with a spoon. Why did they **always **have business? She grabbed her phone and since she was bored she texted Jesse. He **had** asked her so…

**Rachel: What's up St. James**

**Jesse: Oooh last names… that's cold**

**Rachel: HA I am eating ice cream… I no im hilarious**

**Jesse: Yes lmao. You're a funny girl… So… wats rong? Ru watchin Funny Girl?**

**Rachel: ru a stalker? Ru lookin in my window rite now?**

**Jesse: nope. I just kno u. u eat ice cream and watch Funny Girl wen ur upset**

**Rachel: Dang it, St. James**

**Jesse: Again wit the last names. Ur killing me dead here… BERRY**

**Rachel: Ha. Yep. I'm upset. Dads out of town for 2 more months**

**Jesse: That sux. Srry**

**Rachel: Yeah at leest Ive got this new thing wit Shelby**

**Jesse: She told me bout that. I think its an awesome idea**

**Rachel: yep we already have choreography for my solo**

**Jesse: Can I ask what it is?**

**Rachel: no **

**Jesse: Thanks Berry**

**Rachel: Ur welcome St. James**

**Jesse: So whadja think of my note?**

**Rachel: *yawn* I'm tired, goin 2 bed. Nite St. James**

**Jesse: Come on…**

**Jesse: Reely? Ugh… nite**

Rachel smiled. She was glad she had texted Jesse. This was fun. She trudged up to her room and fell on her bed and was immediately asleep.

Rachel woke up the next morning to a text from Shelby.

**Shelby: Mornin baby. Srry bout waking u up. Meet me at the Mckinley auditorium in 30min. Oh and hair shood prolly b half up, half down… natural wave that I know I gave u. xoxo**

Rachel groaned. She had stopped her morning exercise. She wasn't used to this anymore. It was too early. She got up preparing herself for Shelby's next outfit. She was skeptical at first. It was a silk black romper that had thick straps and buttoned down the front. It also had pretty strappy heels. Then she saw the socks. They were ankle socks and were bright blue. She laughed, loving the outfit and how fun it was. She did her hair as instructed and saw that Shelby had put a new tube of red lipstain in the box. She knew red lips were important to a singer. They attracted attention to the lips and, in turn, the sound coming out of them.

She walked into the auditorium, not knowing what to expect. She walked in the side entrance and stopped. There was her mom. Standing beside her was… he turned to her, smirked and said,

"Hello… Berry,"

"Um, hey."

Shelby looked between the two of us and shrugged.

"Rachel I asked you partially to tell you that Jesse here is going to help me with your Sectionals performance, as he is on summer break. Also I want to speak to you about something else. Principle Figgins had heard of your entering in this competition and would like you to perform at the end-of-the-year assembly. I have an idea that Jesse likes and I think you will as well."

**Okay, I'm gunna say this now. Andrew has a purpose. He may seem stupid and irrelevant now but he does. So don't say anything.**

**I'm open to suggestions. Don't yell at me for anything. I'm delicate. Well… not really but it still hurts. I'm so excited for this Story! Review pretty pretty please!**


	4. Family Relations

Family Relations

Rachel had listened to Shelby's idea for the assembly and was a bit scared of it. She had agreed though. It involved a lot of work. They were meeting at six in the morning in the school gym to rehearse. If she pulled it off, it would be epic. I mean performing Lady Gaga was a big deal. Shelby had given Rachel the choreography that morning. It was kind of intense, but achievable. Rachel had asked Shelby if she could have two others perform with her. Shelby had asked who and had agreed. Rachel was going to perform with Britney and Santana.

Rachel knew they were both good dancers. She knew having Britney dance with them would help enormously. Britney had been dancing since she could walk, whereas Rachel started a **little** after that.

Rachel through the hall towards Britney and Santana's lockers, which were right by each other.

She saw the two and walked up. She cleared her throat and they turned.

"I need your help," She said simply.

"Wow. I never thought I would hear those words from you, Berry," Santana said, incredulous.

"I'd love to help you Rachel. I owe you. Your picture of Lord Tubbington that I asked you to draw was spectacular," Britney said with a smile.

"Okay. Principal Figgins asked me to perform at the end of the year assembly and I was wondering if you would perform with me. I can't pull it off by myself. My mom is doing the choreography and agrees that I need you," Rachel said, looking between the two hopefully.

Santana couldn't believe her ears. Rachel Berry had just admitted that she couldn't pull something off?

"Since you asked so nicely, I'm in. And I like your outfit," Santana said, liking this Berry who didn't demand things as usual.

Britney nodded her agreement.

"Oh my gosh, thank you guys! Okay meet me in the school gym at six in the morning to learn the dance. I am so excited," Rachel said smiling, "I will see you in glee alright? Bye." Santana was surprised. Berry was acting like a human being. She and Britney didn't mind the time. They used to have Cheerios at five.

After lunch, which she spent in the auditorium working on her assembly routine, Rachel walked into history class, the one class she shared with Andrew. He motioned for her to sit by him, smiling.

"Hey, Andrew," she said with a smile.

"Hi, are we still on for the park tomorrow?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Yep."

"Cool," he said just as the teacher walked in, wheeling in a TV. He popped in a documentary about India and went to his desk, after turning off the lights. After about five minutes. Rachel felt Andrew's foot touch hers. She smiled and slid off her shoe, catching his hint.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't stop smiling, as she left History. She and Andrew had played footsie and whispered to each other the whole time. The rest of the day flew by.<p>

She walked into Glee super happy. Mr. Shue was writing on the board. That meant they had a lesson. She sighed and sat down, ignoring the fact that Finn was staring at her.

"Family," Mr. Shue said. Rachel rolled her eyes. She didn't have much of one with her dads.

"After all the we have been through, we have become a family. Families band together. They talk things out when things are strained. I've felt a few strained vibes. This week isn't necessarily musical. You can sing if you want, or you can come up here and simply ask a person a question. You can do it in front of all of us or get that person alone," Mr. Shue paused, then said, "Does anybody want to come up here and sing or talk?"

A half hour later Rachel's head hurt. She had been yelled at by almost everybody. For leading Finn on, for standing within kissing distance, for not finding candy for Lauren and a bunch of other things. Rachel hadn't even bothered fighting back. She needed to get out of there. Then Finn raised his hand. Rachel was surprised. He hadn't said anything yet. What also surprised her was that he looked mad at her as well.

"I gave everything up for you Rachel. You I sacrificed our winning to be with you. You have been avoiding me ever since we sang in New York. I've done all the right things and you need to be with me…,"

"Excuse me?" Rachel interrupted, boiling mad, "I do not **have** to do anything Finn Hudson. You do not own me." She stood up and stormed out of the room. Much to her disappointment, Finn followed. She crossed her arms.

"Rachel, stop all of this stupid drama. You really need to get over yourself. I don't get it. That night after Nationals you were kind of all over me and now you're just…" he gestured at her. She smiled at him, not caring the hall was dead silent and they were surrounded by watching students, several with video going on.

"First of all Finn, you need to get over yourself. Secondly, I was upset that night after Nationals and to put it simply, I wanted to um… have some fun. Um, yeah," she pointed to herself, "Not the white snow anymore. Christmas break. Good times. And anyway…" Rachel stopped as her phone rang. She held up a finger.

"Oh, hey. Yep, great idea. Track eight," she said, smiling. Mercedes walked out carrying a huge boom-box and pressed play. Rachel looked at Finn, who looked pretty uncomfortable.

"Rachel stop this. I hate to say it but your acting like a slut."

He stopped as Rachel put her finger to her lips and the music started.

**Last night I had enough of you  
>I put down the brakes<br>And I could tell you took it hard it was all over your face  
>Since you're slipping and flipping<br>But here is the stitch  
>I signed up for a man<br>But you are just a bitch**

**You should know**  
><strong>That I love you a lot<strong>  
><strong>But I just can't date a dude with a vag<strong>

**When we fell in love**  
><strong>You made my heart drop<strong>  
><strong>And you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop<strong>  
><strong>But you cry 'bout this and whine about that<strong>  
><strong>When you grow a pear<strong>  
><strong>You can call me back<strong>

**Yeah I think you're hot**  
><strong>I think you're alright<strong>  
><strong>But you're acting like a chick all the time<strong>  
><strong>You were cool and now you're not just like that<strong>  
><strong>When you grow a pear<strong>  
><strong>You can call me back<strong>

Rachel was loving this. Finn's face was priceless right now. She slowly circled him, never breaking eye contact.

**When I first met you  
>Panties droppin'<br>Every time I saw you it was on and  
>One day you asked if we can just talk and<br>That's the reason why I'm walkin'  
>If I am honest I'm just not hooked on your phonics<br>I'm not tryin' to be rude or crude  
>I just want one thing from you<br>And you got confused  
><strong>  
><strong>You should know<br>That I love you a lot  
>But I just can't date a dude with a vag<strong>

**When we fell in love**  
><strong>You made my heart drop<strong>  
><strong>And you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop<strong>  
><strong>But you cry 'bout this and whine about that<strong>  
><strong>When you grow a pear<strong>  
><strong>You can call me back<strong>

**Yeah I think you're hot  
>I think you're alright<br>But you're acting like the chick all the time  
>You were cool and now you're not just like that<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<br>Grow a pear  
>You can call me back<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<br>Grow a pear  
>You can call me back<strong>

**And no I don't want to see your man-gina  
>When you grow a pear<br>You can call me back**

**When we fell in love**  
><strong>You made my heart drop<strong>  
><strong>And you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop<strong>  
><strong>But you cry 'bout this and whine about that<strong>  
><strong>When you grow a pear<strong>  
><strong>You can call me back<strong>

**Yeah I think you're hot**  
><strong>I think you're alright<strong>  
><strong>But you're acting like the chick all the time<strong>  
><strong>You were cool and now you're not just like that<strong>  
><strong>When you grow a pear<strong>  
><strong>You can call me back<strong>

She stepped back. After a moment of silence, the whole hallway burst into applause and cheers.

She saw the look of anger on Finn's face and she stuck her tongue out at him. She turned and walked away, happy that the student body parted like the Red Sea for her. She really did love wearing these high heels. She was taller and it was fun stalking dramatically away from Finn.

She was surprised at herself. She had told Finn about winter break. She had been sent to a ski resort by her dads, who didn't bother showing up. She had run into Jesse. They had been partying one night with other kids on the resort. She had been upset about her recent Finn breakup. One thing led to another and… Voila! The next morning she had sworn him to secrecy and had left him. After it was over, she didn't mind not waiting until she was twenty-five. She felt a little bad about just using Jesse. The next morning she had felt terrible, but then she had gone to breakfast where lots of eggs were being served and she was alright.

She went home and got ready for Shelby's dinner. She was going to be picked up soon to get to Cincinnati on time. When she was all ready her phone buzzed.

**Jesse: I saw ur um… confrontation w/ finn online. It was entertaining**

**Rachel: He asked for it**

**Jesse: I don't disagree**

**Rachel: Did Shelby tell you about my solo at Sectionals?**

**Jesse: yes. Swimming by Florence and the Machine. I love it.**

**Rachel: The dance to it is awesome**

**Jesse: yes**

**Rachel: Hey I g2g, shelbys coming to pick me up**

**Jesse: See you soon…**

Rachel thought she looked amazing, barely recognizing herself. Shelby had walked her step by step through the whole look. This dinner was very important. She wore a dark red dress that was tight and showed her curves. It was subtly shimmery and had black lace all over the neckline and swirled in spirals down to the bottom of the dress. She wore black tights and high heeled black booties.

Her hair was pulled back in a perfect French twist that wasn't going anywhere due to the gallon of hairspray in it. She had put in pretty diamond studs that had been gifts from her dads. Her eyelids were done in smoky black and she had used a darker red than usual for her lips.

She saw Shelby pull up in her Range Rover. Rachel ran out, locking the door behind her. Shelby got out, joined by… of coarse. When he had said he would see her soon, he hadn't been lying. She laughed, he was staring at her. It was going to be an interesting drive there. She did have to admit that he looked just as good in his… tux? How fancy was this place? She admired Jesse for one second and he noticed. She held his gaze. He broke eye contact looking down. Ha! Berry: 1. St. James: 0.

**Hmmm this was an interesting chapter to write. I heard Grow a Pear on Pandora this mornin and had to use it. In my other fic Rachels too fragile to sing it. So I am slowly making her more and more badass in this one. I'm excited for the writing the dinner at the restaurant. Also, if you haven't herd Swimming by Florence and the Machine, go listen to it, immediately. I'm excited to write that to. Don't worry Andrew isn't gunna hurt Rachel. **

**REVIEW! I'll make you cupcakes. that's wat my friend always says when she wants something. I would do anything for one of those cupcakes…. bye! got 2 go to my friends house to steal cupcakes!**


	5. She's A Genius

She's A Genius

Rachel slowly walked past Jesse and took his previous seat in shotgun. He rolled his eyes and climbed in the back. She smiled and settled in for the ride.

The ride had been interesting. She didn't know why, but she was getting to Jesse. He usually just kept his arrogant act up and acted as if she was a child. She made a point of talking to him, not just Shelby; including him in the conversation. She talked to him by looking up at him through her lashes, knowing he couldn't resist her when she did that. By the time they reached Cincinnati, Rachel could tell Jesse was on edge. They reached the restaurant, which was in downtown Cincinnati. It was a large building and was called Dal Mare. Rachel asked Shelby what it meant as they were led to their seats.

"By the sea. This is an Italian place. They have food that is eaten by people who live by the Mediterranean Sea. Lot's of seafood. Don't worry, they have vegan stuff too."

Rachel saw the table they were walking to. It had at least nine people at it and three open seats for them.

"I want you to turn on the charm, Rachel," Shelby whispered in her ear.

Rachel felt a smile come to her face. The whole atmosphere was sort of smoky and seemed to be from another time. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, giving off soft light.

She sat down in her seat, by Jesse, much to his discomfort.

"It is so wonderful to see you all again," Shelby said with a huge smile on her face. "This is my daughter, Rachel, and this is a friend of both of ours, Jesse St. James."

Rachel and Jesse both smiled at everybody around the table.

"Huh, so this is the girl that you are using. Nose is a little big. A bit short. Hmm, can she even sing?"

Rachel looked at the man who had said these words. Everybody at the table did. Just by looking at him, Rachel could tell he was a shrewd, cold man. He looked at her judgmentally. She extended her hand to him across the table.

"It's nice to meet you," she said with a careful smile. He looked at her hand for a moment then gingerly took it with a firm handshake.

"If the feeling is to be mutual, then it has yet to reveal itself," he said shortly, taking a sip of his wine and beginning a conversation with the tall woman next to him.

Next to Rachel, Jesse sensed her growing discomfort. He, forgetting about his previous discomfort around Rachel, leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"That is Jeremiah Williams. One of the toughest Broadway critic in the biz. You get him on your side and you are golden. Don't worry though. Once you sing, he'll adore you." She looked at him confused.

"Once I sing?" she asked, brow furrowing. He nodded and pointed to the wall next to the entrance.

There was a stage shaped like a half circle from the wall. It was fully equipped for a band.

"Shelby told me to sign you, as well as myself up. They do open mike here," Jesse told her, watching her eyes widen and then she smiled, excited.

Rachel knew exactly what she was going to sing. She was going to sing to Jesse.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat back, more full than she had ever been in her life. Shelby had told her to order the mushroom risotto, AKA <em>risotto ai funghi<em> on the menu. It was the best thing she had eaten in her life. She patted Jesse on the shoulder and he turned.

"Do I have a food baby?" she asked seriously, rubbing her stomach and looking at it from different angles.

Jesse laughed and shook his head in mock seriousness that she immediately saw through. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay ladies and gentleman. We have a couple of signups for people to perform, so without further ado… Roger Martin. A man who looked like he was about to wither away to dust, he was so old, walked on the stage with a violin. He started to play. The song went on forever. Rachel playfully kicked Jesse's foot, out of boredom. He kicked back. The man's whole performance, meant to be slow and sorrowful, was filled with Jesse trying to step on Rachel's foot and her trying to step on his. She giggled the whole time.

When Roger was finally wrapping it up, Jesse said it was her turn next. She walked up and whispered with the leader of the band, the keyboardist.

"Do the version that was in the first album." She talked to all of the guys in the band and the backup singers.

When Roger made it off the stage, Rachel walked up on stage after being announced, waking up the crowd, who had tuned out Roger. She took a breath. Then started singing acapella, by herself.

(**Rachel, **_background singers, _**both**)

**The angels said I'd smile today  
>Oh well who needs angels anyway? Hey<strong>

As the background singers sang next, Rachel wove in and out of them, harmonizing and vocalizing.

**He's taken and leaving  
>But I keep believing<br>That he's gonna come round soon  
><strong>

**He's taken and leaving  
>But I keep believing<br>That he's gonna come round soon**

Then it was just Rachel and the drums.

**I could use another cigarette  
>But don't worry daddy, I'm not addicted yet<br>One too many drinks tonight and I miss you  
>Like you were mine<strong>

Then the rest of the band joined

**All your stormy words have barely broken  
>And you sound like thunder though<br>You've barely spoken  
>Oh, it looks like rain tonight and thank God<br>'Cause a clear sky just wouldn't feel right.  
><strong>  
>Rachel moved her hips from side to side, slowly, feeling nothing but the music… and Jesse. She was looking straight at him, the background singers joined in with her, never outshining her voice.<p>

**He's taken and leaving  
>But I keep believing<br>That he's gonna come round soon  
>(He'll come round soon I know)<br>You may be my final match  
>'Cause I chase everything when you play<br>Throw and I play catch  
>It never took much to keep me satisfied<br>But all the bullshit you feed me you miss me  
>You need me<br>This hungry heart will not subside**

**He's taken and leaving**  
><strong>But I keep believing<strong>  
><strong>That he's gonna come round soon<strong>  
><strong>Until I see him again<strong>  
><strong>I'm staying believing<strong>  
><strong>That it won't be deceiving<strong>  
><strong>When he's gonna come round soon<strong>

**Well I may seem naive if I cry as you leave  
>Like I'm just one more tortured heart<strong>

**But baby don't be fooled  
>Cuz These cracks that I show as I'm watching<br>You go aren't tearing me apart**

**Cuz I know I'll see you soon  
><strong>

**The angels said I'd smile today  
>Oh well who needs angels anyway?<strong>

**He's taken and leaving  
>But I keep believing<br>That he's gonna come round soon  
>Until I see him again<br>He's taken believing  
>That it won't be deceiving<br>That he's gonna come round soon**  
><strong>He's taken and leaving <strong>

**But I keep believing**

**That he's gonna come round soon.**

She finished to thunderous applause, even from Jeremiah Williams.

Jesse hadn't been able to take his eyes off Rachel the whole performance. She had been amazing. She had also looked at him a lot. Obviously the song was meant for him. Rachel had been connected to that music, no doubt about it. She was telling him that he had to work for his forgiveness and truly mean it. Aside from the personal message of the song, she had managed to wrap the whole room around her finger. She had had a sort of demure, sultry feel the whole performance and he loved it. Of course he was planning on completely shattering that atmosphere with his song. He, Jesse St. James, self-proclaimed king of show-tunes, was about to rock the house.

He talked to the band, telling them that he wasn't going to be on the stage for the performance. He stepped on stage as Rachel was sitting down to some congratulatory smiles, pats on the back, and a hug from Shelby. He clipped his microphone over his ear, and jumped off the stage, running to Rachel's seat with a spotlight following him, lighting up both his and Rachel's faces. Rachel raised her eyebrows at the fact that he had a guitar on. She didn't know he could play. Then the base guitarist, back on stage, began.

Then the whole band played, including Jesse, who was great. Then he sang to her.

**My girl is ready to take control  
>She just blows my mind<br>She only listens to the radio to see who's alive  
>Yeah!<br>**  
>He winked at her and she laughed.<p>

**She wakes up scared of getting old  
>She don't feel no shame<br>She knows so many pretty boys  
>but they are all the same<strong>

**They said "Oh, hey there girl, tell me what do you do"  
>She says "um, nothing but I'm damn sure it's more than you"<strong>

**That girl's a genius**  
><strong>Who o o o o ohw<strong>  
><strong>I think she's serious<strong>  
><strong>Who o o o o ohw<strong>

**If what you know is who you are  
>then she's everything<br>You don't need an education to know the class that you're in**

**They said "Hey there, girl, tell me what do ya do?"  
>She says "nothing, but I'm damn sure it's more than you"<strong>

**That girl's a genius**  
><strong>Who o o o o ohw<strong>  
><strong>I think she's serious<strong>  
><strong>Who o o o o ohw<strong>  
><strong>That girl's a genius<strong>  
><strong>Who o o o o ohw<strong>  
><strong>I think she's serious<strong>  
><strong>Who o o o o o o ohw<strong>

Jesse played the guitar solo, and Rachel, though she didn't like to admit it was feeling, all of the sudden, very hot.

**Hey there girl come over and sit  
>Love is when you wanna kiss and you get bit<strong>

**That girl's a genius  
>Who o o o o ohw<br>I think she's serious  
>Who o o o o ohw<br>That girl's a genius  
>Who o o o o ohw<br>I think she's serious  
>Who o o o o ohw<strong>

**That girl's a genius**  
><strong>That girl's a genius<strong>  
><strong>That girl's a genius<strong>  
><strong>Who o o o o o o ohw<strong>

Jesse was met with screams, claps, and cheers.

He smiled when he saw Rachel's flushed cheeks. He had managed to do what Rachel had been doing to him all night: turning him on.

**This was a hard chapter to write. I wanted to find Rachel a sexy song (btw go listen: Come Round Soon, Sarah Bareilles. Listen to the Careful Confessions album version. Its better and more what I was going for here) I wanted Jesse to let loose all that energy and give Rachel a taste of her own medicine. The song was She's a Genius by Jet. Go listen to that to.**

**Review! You will make me happy! If you're lazy, simply put: "good". Though I don't prefer it, it's better than nuthin. **


	6. If I Never See Your Face Again

Rachel opened her eyes as her alarm went the next morning and smiled, remembering the previous night. She would normally hate getting up this early. She was excited for the assembly, which was the next day, Friday, at the end of the day. She took a quick shower, ran to her car, went to the Lima Bean, and made it to school on time.

She walked into the auditorium to find a waiting Shelby, Britney, and Santana.

Shelby got right down to business.

* * *

><p>"I think it's going to be amazing!" Britney said, bouncing up and down after they finished.<p>

Santana nodded, agreeing. The routine was really cool, their costumes were hot and the three sounded good together. She thought for a second.

"Hey Rachel. Do you wanna sleep over at my house on Saturday? It's just Britney and I, but you can come to," Santana asked. Rachel's eyes widened and she nodded.

"I would love to. I hate to leave you guys, but I have to meet up with somebody. Santana, text me your address." She waved and ran to the locker of Andrew Jameson, the cute hockey-playing senior who had transferred to McKinley this year.

Santana's eyes widened in surprise as he kissed Rachel's cheek. Well that was new. She examined Rachel, who had been dressing well for the past couple of days. Rachel was wearing black high heels, dark skinny jeans and a light grey leather jacket with a dark purple cami peeking out. Not only was she dressing well, she had had a major personality improvement. She wasn't demanding. While they had been rehearsing, Rachel had cracked jokes that were hilarious. Santana smiled, knowing it was probably Shelby, who seemed to have been on excellent terms with Rachel.

* * *

><p>Rachel was excited for her park date with Andrew. She wasn't really sure about Jesse. They were friends now. But she wasn't sure if they were more. If it was going to be more, then he had some major making up to do. Nobody made breakfast on her and got away with it. While he worked on that, she planned on just having fun with Andrew.<p>

She walked around the corner and saw Kurt, back pressed up against his locker, surrounded by hockey players, including Andrew, who was leading the group that was making fun of him and laughing at him. Kurt was dripping in slushie and had tears coming from his eyes, which broke her heart. Andrew was holding the cup. She immediately walked up and slid in between Kurt and Andrew.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Andrew?" she demanded. He looked surprised at her appearance.

"I'm putting Lady here in his place. He walks around flaunting himself as if he is so much better than all of us," he said sneering at Kurt.

"Okay, first of all, step back," she ordered, he complied. "Second of all I am going to put you **in your place** because Kurt is one of my best friends and anybody who hurts him is dead to me. He doesn't **flaunt himself** as you say. You know what?" she asked suddenly.

She looked around at everybody who had gathered around, which was alot, including Andrew.

"You all need to stop this. I bet there are things that you don't like about yourself. You wouldn't like it if people slushied you. Some of you don't give a damn if Kurt here gets hurt. All of you would hate it if you were treated the way he is. You need to come down from your self-important clouds. None of you give a shit that Kurt is tormented everyday. Kurt is wonderful just the way he is. He is ten times the man any of you incompetent bullies ever will be. He will be the one who gets out of this town while you stay here."

She turned, opened Kurt's locker, inspired. She pulled out his small but powerful speaker, pulled her iPod out and pressed play and the instrumental started.

She turned to all of her tormentors

**You made me insecure,  
>Told me I wasn't good enough.<br>But who are you to judge  
>When you're a diamond in the rough?<br>I'm sure you got some things  
>You'd like to change about yourself.<br>But when it comes to me  
>I wouldn't want to be anybody else.<br>**  
>She grabbed Kurts hand and began dancing with him<p>

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<br>**  
><strong>I'm no beauty queen<br>I'm just beautiful me**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
><strong>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<strong>

**You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon**

**Who says, who says you're not perfect?**  
><strong>Who says you're not worth it?<strong>  
><strong>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?<strong>  
><strong>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<strong>  
><strong>Who says you're not pretty?<strong>  
><strong>Who says you're not beautiful?<strong>  
><strong>Who says?<strong>

She dropped Kurt's hand and he started dancing with Mercedes. She grabbed the hand of Becky Jackson and began waltzing with her.

**It's such a funny thing  
>How nothing's funny when it's you<br>You tell 'em what you mean  
>But they keep whiting out the truth<br>It's like a work of art  
>That never gets to see the light<br>Keep you beneath the stars  
>Won't let you touch the sky<br>**  
>She twirled Becky around.<p>

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<strong>

**I'm no beauty queen**  
><strong>I'm just beautiful me<strong>

She did a really cool but short hip-hop routine with Mike that he had taught her.

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<strong>

**You've got every right**  
><strong>To a beautiful life<strong>  
><strong>C'mon<strong>

**Who says, who says you're not perfect?**  
><strong>Who says you're not worth it?<strong>  
><strong>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?<strong>  
><strong>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<strong>  
><strong>Who says you're not pretty?<strong>  
><strong>Who says you're not beautiful?<strong>  
><strong>Who says?<strong>

She spread her arms out wide**  
><strong>

**Who says you're not star potential?  
><strong>

She saluted Kurt

**Who says you're not presidential?  
><strong>

She dramatically posed

**Who says you can't be in movies?  
>Listen to me, listen to me<br>Who says you don't pass the test?  
>Who says you can't be the best?<br>Who said, who said?  
>Won't you tell me who said that?<br>Yeah, who said?**

Britney came up and she and Rachel started doing the Charleston.

**Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah)  
>Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah yeah)<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (Ooooh)  
>Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey yeah, beauty)<br>Who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)  
>Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)<br>Who says?  
><strong>  
><strong>Who says, Who says, you're not perfect?<br>Who says you're not worth it?  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?<strong>

**Who says, who says you're not perfect?**  
><strong>Who says you're not worth it?<strong>  
><strong>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?<strong>  
><strong>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<strong>  
><strong>Who says you're not pretty?<strong>  
><strong>Who says you're not beautiful?<strong>  
><strong>Who says?<strong>

**Who says you're not perfect?  
>Who says you're not worth it?<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
>Trust me, (yeah) that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)  
>Who says? <strong>

She finished to silence. She grabbed Kurt's hand, kissed his cheek, and led him away from the crowd to the nearest bathroom. The huge group of students all gradually walked away, whispering among themselves.

Rachel went to Kurt's house after school. She completely avoided Finn who was in the basement on his X-box. She and Kurt hung out in his room.

Kurt was in awe of Rachel. He had never had a friend stand up for him like that.

They both sat on his bed, Indian-style. Rachel told him about the competition with Shelby and he was so excited for her. He was jealous and he told her this. He asked if he could help Shelby design her stage outfits. Rachel laughed and said she would ask Shelby.

Soon Blaine pulled up. Kurt explained that he came over a lot after school. Blaine came in and gave Kurt a peck on the lips and smiled at Rachel. He asked if Kurt was okay, having heard from Mercedes what had happened. Kurt replied that he was fine and went to get the three some iced tea.

Blaine turned to Rachel as soon as Kurt was gone.

"Thank you Rachel. I can't protect Kurt when he's at school and I hate that. Thank you for being there for him." Rachel smiled at him.

"I love Kurt and will always protect him," she said simply. She squeezed Blaine's hand. She saw how sad he was to have less time with Kurt.

"Kurt loves you. I can tell. He's happier. Besides, since you don't see each other as much, it makes it that much more special to be with him," She told him gently. Kurt came in, hands full with the three glasses.

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine said.

The three spent the rest of the afternoon watching A Very Potter Musical on Blaine's laptop. Rachel and Kurt thought Blaine looked like Harry. Blaine said he didn't see it. Rachel left soon, she had rehearsal with Shelby.

* * *

><p>Shelby had just put Beth down for a nap. She ordered a vegan pizza from the pizza place on the corner for her and Rachel. Last night's dinner had gone splendidly. Rachel had all of her old friends wrapped around her fingers.<p>

Shelby had definitely picked up on the feelings between Jesse and Rachel. Both of their songs were obviously about the other. She decided she was going to push them together as much as she could. After all, they might do the duet at Sectionals together. So she had invited him to rehearsal with Rachel tonight.

Shelby was happy for her daughter. Jesse, despite what he had done to Rachel, was a good guy. She had yelled at him for hours when she had found out about the egging.

She laughed at the memory while walking to get the door that had just been knocked on by Rachel.

"Hey baby," Shelby said, kissing Rachel on the forehead. She and Rachel exchanged pleasantries. Rachel told Shelby about what had happened with Kurt. Shelby was proud of her daughter for standing up for her friend.

"And speaking of Kurt, I told him about the competition and he was wondering if he could help you with costume design," Rachel told Shelby. Shelby thought about it and agreed. Rachel texted Kurt and he texted back with and ecstatic "Yay!"

Their pizza came, they ate and began rehearsing. Jesse came while Rachel was in the middle of her routine for Sectionals, she hadn't noticed his entrance. She was doing spectacularly. He couldn't help but feel warm as she danced. She was wearing black spandex, a tight black sports bra and a very loose racerback tank that ended just under her belly. He rolled his eyes in annoyance at himself. She always managed to get to him.

Rachel had practiced the routine so much that she could have done it in her sleep. She flowed from each step to the next. She finished perfectly and heard two sets of hands applauding. She turned and saw Jesse with his usual smirk.

She walked over to drink some water as Shelby went through the performance, making critiques. Rachel loved that Shelby always had something for her to improve on. After Rachel performed it a few more times she was out of breath and sweaty but Shelby gave her approval. She patted her side French braid and bun to make sure it was still in place.

Jesse had been texting the whole time she had been rehearsing. Shelby had had enough.

"Jesse, who on earth have you been texting this whole time? You need to critique as well," Shelby said, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just texting Abby, a friend from college," Jesse said, seeing and loving that Rachel stiffened.

Shelby saw this as well. She looked at Rachel then back at Jesse.

"You two both need to focus. You are doing just what Rachel was doing the other night. Texting that Andrew fellow or whoever he was. I need both of you to get your head in the game," Shelby said. Rachel felt smug when Jesse also stiffened.

"Now, just sing something. Entertain me, both of you," Shelby said, falling back into a chair. She gave herself an imaginary pat on the back. Rachel and Jesse were both looking at each other, both looking like they were about to explode. Shelby felt like an evil genius.

"Fine," Jesse said, standing up going over to the stereo and picking up Shelby's iPod. He selected a song and turned to Rachel as it began playing. They stood right across from the other.

(**Jesse, **_Rachel, _**Both**)

Jesse started

**Now as the summer fades  
>I let you slip away<br>You say I'm not your type  
>But I can make you sway<br>**  
>He started circling Rachel<p>

**It makes you burn to learn  
>You're not the only one<br>I'd let you be if you  
>Put down your blazing gun<br>**

Rachel turned quickly to him and started singing.

_Now you've gone somewhere else  
>Far away<em>_**  
><strong>__I don't know if I will find you_** (find you, find you)  
><strong>

She walked behind him and sang in his ear, making him shiver

_But you feel my breath  
>On your neck<br>Can't believe I'm right behind you_** (right behind you)  
>'Cause you keep me coming back for more (<strong>_comin back for more__**)  
><strong>_**And I feel a little better than I did before  
><strong>**And if I never see your face again  
>I don't mind<br>'Cause we've gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight  
><strong>

They faced off again:

_Sometimes you move so well  
>It's hard not to give in<em>

He twirled her

**I'm lost, I can't tell  
>Where you end and I begin<strong>

She turned and walked away from him

_It makes you burn to learn  
>I'm with another man<em>  
><strong>I wonder if he's half<br>The lover that I am**

**Now you've gone somewhere else  
>Far away<br>I don't know if I will find you **_(find you, find you)_

Jesse came up behind her and laced his fingers with hers in front, his fingers dangerously close to the inside of her thigh and sang in her ear and she shivered

_**But you feel my breath  
>On your neck<br>Can't believe I'm right behind you**_** (**_right behind you_**)  
><strong>**'Cause you keep me coming back for more**** (**_**comin back for more)  
><strong>_**And I feel a little better than I did before****  
><strong>**And if I never see your face again  
>I don't mind<br>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight  
><strong>**  
><strong>

**Baby, baby  
>Please believe me<br>Find it in your heart to reach me  
>Promise not to leave me behind<br>(Promise not to leave me behind)**

She broke out of his grasp stepping away and whirled to face him

_Take me down, but take it easy  
>Make me think but don't deceive me<br>Torture me by taking your time  
><em>**(Talk to me, talk to me)**

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
>And I feel a little better than I did before<em>  
>And if I never see your face again<br>I don't mind  
>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight<p>

**'Cause you keep me coming back for more (**_**comin back for more)  
><strong>_**And I feel a little better than I did before **(_Did Before)  
><em>**And if I never see your face again  
>I don't mind<strong>  
><strong>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight<strong>

They finished their song, chests heaving, both unable to take their eyes off the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha I like this chapter. To answer a question: No Rachel will not be quitting Glee. The Sectional thing I think is going to be in early September. She's going to be a busy bee!<strong>

**Pleez review, I got like none last time I updated soooo… don't disappoint pleeeeeezzzz****  
><strong>**  
><strong>


	7. Mean

Mean

Rachel walked into Glee the next day, all most bouncing with excitement for the assembly which was soon. She had left Shelby's in a hurry after she and Jesse had performed. Mr. Shue walked in with the hat, a smile on his face.

"We are having one more duets challenge guys before school ends next Wednesday. The prize is once more Breadstix for two," Mr. Shue informed them. Artie was paired with Sam. Mercedes and Tina were paired. Quinn and Lauren were paired up. Mike and Santana were paired. Britney and Finn were paired.

Rachel walked up to the hat. She picked her paper and read it.

"Noah," she said, leaving Kurt to sing with Mr. Shue. Puck smiled. Ever since he'd found out she wasn't a virgin anymore he had been interested in spending some time with her and now was his chance. She went and sat by him. She already had an idea. Mr. Shue left them to discuss.

"Before you say anything, I want you to know that I think you look good," Puck said with a smirk on his face. Rachel looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Your not so bad yourself," Rachel said with a wink, then turned back to her notepad, which she had already filled up with possible ideas.

Noah's eyes widened. This wasn't like his Jewish American Princess. She was acting and looking HOT. She was wearing light jean shorts that showed off her legs, which looked miles long. She wore a dark red loose top that had one sleeve off the shoulder, showing a purple bra strap. She was wearing black Sperry's on her feet. Puck had to shake his head to focus on what she was saying.

He looked at the song she had circled on her notepad. Hell yes! This song was awesome and perfect for him.

"How did you know how much I fucking love that song?" he said excitedly said.

"Because I am fucking brilliant," she said, smirking and got up to talk to Mr. Shue. He watched her walk away, wide-eyed. Berry had gone badass.

* * *

><p>Rachel took a deep breath behind the curtain in the gym.<p>

"We are going to honestly turn on about five hundred boys all at the same time," Santana told her. Rachel and Britney both nodded. They had on short black tuxedo rompers. The sleeves on them were three quarter and had they collars. They had on boots that had huge platforms that were gold with black toes and had a tie around the ankle. Santana was right, they did look hot.

As Mr. Figgins introduced them, they clipped on their mikes, wishing each other luck. Santana, caught up in the moment, kissed Britney on the mouth, hard. She pulled back and smiled at a shocked Britney, and glanced at Rachel, who gave her a thumbs up. They took their positions, posing low on the ground, looking all directions. The lights went off in the gym and the curtains opened, showing the girls, all dimly lit in their positions. The music started and as Rachel's part began she slowly stood up, becoming a little more lit up, but not all the way.

(**Rachel, **_Britney, _Santana, **All**)

**Don't call me GaGa  
>I've never seen one like that before<br>Don't look at me like that  
>You amaze me<strong>

They all fully stood up and began the dance, slow at first

He ate my heart  
><em>He a-a-ate my heart<em>**  
>(You little monster)<strong>

He ate my heart**  
><strong>_He a-a-ate my heart out_**  
>(You amaze me)<strong>

The lights came on fully and their dance truly started, Rachel out in front and Britney and Santana on either side, a little bit back.

**Look at him  
>Look at me<br>That boy is bad  
>And honestly<br>He's a wolf in disguise  
>But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes<br>**  
>Rachel twirled in a pirouette and was facing backwards, continuing her dance, and Britney and Santana stepped forward<p>

I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
>She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby<br>_We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
>But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah<br>_  
>They moved together flawlessly, completely in sync<p>

**That boy is a monster  
>M-M-M-Monster<br>That boy is a monster  
>M-M-M-Monster<br>That boy is a monster  
>Er-er-er-er<br>**  
><strong>He ate my heart<strong>  
>(<span>I love that girl<span>)  
><strong>He ate my heart<br>**(_Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell_)

**He licked his lips  
>Said to me<br>Girl you look good enough to eat  
>Put his arms around me<br>Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"**

I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
>She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby<br>_We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
>But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah<em>

**That boy is a monster  
>M-M-M-Monster<br>That boy is a monster  
>M-M-M-Monster<br>That boy is a monster  
>Er-er-er-er<br>**  
><strong>He ate my heart<br>**(I love that girl)  
><strong>He ate my heart<br>**(_Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell_)

Santana and Britney moved back further, leaving Rachel, who closed her eyes and moved her hips slowly.

**He ate my heart  
>He ate my heart<br>Instead he's a monster in my bed  
><strong>  
>She stopped and moved up continuing. She had every boy staring at her. She looked otherworldly, with predatory eyes.<p>

**I wanna Just Dance  
>But he took me home instead<br>Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
><strong>

She ran a hand across her bright red lips

**We french kissed on a subway train  
>He tore my clothes right off<br>**  
>She put her hands over her heart then up to hold her head.<p>

**He ate my heart then he ate my brain  
>Uh oh uh oh<br>**(I love that girl)  
>(<em>Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell<em>)

**That boy is a monster**  
><span>M-m-m-monster<span>  
>(<em>Could I love him?<em>)

**That boy is a monster**  
><span>M-m-m-monster<span>  
>(<em>Could I love him?)<em>

**That boy is a monster**  
><span>M-m-m-monster<span>  
>(<em>Could I love him?)<em>

**That boy is a monster  
><strong>**Er-er-er-er**

They finished and thunderous applause was given for them. They linked arms and all bowed as the curtains closed. When they were closed they all jumped up and down. Everything had gone perfectly. They pulled apart and complimented one another on the performance. They changed back into their regular clothes, and Rachel changed into dance clothes. Rachel said goodbye to them and went into the dance studio of the school. She walked in set down her stuff.

She had thought Jesse would be there for the Monster performance. This morning when she had stopped and had breakfast with Shelby, he had rushed out, also having been invited for breakfast to meet Abby, who was in town and picking him up. He had kissed Abby on the mouth and left with her. Rachel had finished and left for school before Shelby could say anything.

She plugged in her iPod and started working on Swimming, completely losing herself in the song and the dance.

When she finished she turned and saw Puck standing there, leaning against the mirror as if he owned the place. She smiled at him, and walked toward him.

"Hey, do you want to come back with me to my mom's apartment? I have practice with her but we could work on our duet after."

"I could be cool with that," he said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I be," he asked.

"Beth," she whispered, looking in his eyes.

"Oh…," he looked down, brow furrowing.

"I would understand if you just wanted to come to my house tomorrow," she said grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"No, I want to see her. Um, will you ask Shelby if it's alright though?" Puck asked. He didn't want to overstep any boundaries. She nodded, grabbed her phone and dialed Shelby's number. When Shelby picked up, Rachel explained everything. After thinking for a moment, Shelby said yes. Rachel said she'd see her soon and hung up. She told Puck and saw how happy this made him. She led him out to her car and they got in. Puck walked to school, since he lived close, so he didn't have a car there.

Just as Rachel was about to get in, she heard her name and turned to see Quinn, angrily stomping towards her.

"What do you think you're doing, Man-hands?" she asked.

"Um, what are you talking about, Quinn?" Rachel wondered, confused. What had she done now to piss Quinn off?

"You go around, acting like a slut. You took Finn away from me and you don't even date him. What is your problem?" She asked.

Puck started to tell Quinn to go jump off a cliff but Rachel cut him off.

"Quinn, I really don't want to talk to you. We'll address this on Monday in Glee. Go spout your shit to somebody who cares," Rachel said tiredly, climbing in the car and driving off, receiving a fist bump from Puck.

They arrived at Shelby's. Shelby opened the door for them. They walked in and Puck came face to face with his daughter. They just looked at each other, with exactly the same eyes. Then Beth looked away and picked up a small book about a puppy.

"Read?" she asked. Rachel nudged him forward. He took a step towards Beth and sat down on the ground by her. She climbed on his lap and handed him the book. He began reading the book out loud for Beth, not quite able to believe he was actually spending time with his daughter.

Shelby and Rachel left the room to give Puck some privacy. They talked about the Monster performance and how great it was. After about forty-five minutes they had finished practice. Rachel walked to the living room. Puck was gone, he was in Beth's room. She walked in and saw him putting a sleeping Beth in her crib. She walked up and touched his arm, he turned to her.

"I know that I'm always a douche bag. I am pretty badass too, but… Beth. I love her, Rachel," he said, whispering, "She's beautiful." He looked calm and peaceful. She and him stood, watching Beth sleeping. Puck sighed happily, grabbed Rachel's hand and led her out of the room to work on their duet.

Rachel walked into school Monday morning after an amazing weekend. She had taken Beth to the park with Puck, Sunday morning. He had somehow still managed to look hot pushing Beth in a swing. Rachel had found herself thinking more and more about how hot Puck was.

She had slept over at Santana's and had had an awesome night. They had watched movies, and played truth or dare. Rachel had learned, from a dare, that night, in Santana's pool, the many joys of skinny dipping. Sunday, she and Shelby had gone shopping and got mani-pedis together.

Rachel walked into Glee club, ready to confront not just Quinn but the entire glee club. She stalked in and put her hands on her hips in front of the entire club and glared at all of them minus Puck, Santana, Britney, and Kurt. She felt great in her new dark blue cotton mini dress and sky high wedges that Shelby had found for her. They all fell silent and waited, all terrified of what was coming.

"You all need to cut the crap and stop acting like every damn thing that doesn't go your way is my fault. Cause it isn't."

"Rachel, you need to stop it. We can kick you out if we want. Your voice is replaceable," said Mercedes, who had recently been hating Rachel.

"I agree. Manhands, I don't get why Finn was even interested in the first place. You're annoying and nobody cares what you have to say," Quinn said.

"Rachel I'm sorry but Mercedes is right. You really need to stop all this," Finn said nodding.

"Shut the hell up, all of you," Rachel said and nodded to the guitar player to begin.

She started singing to the club.

**You, with your words like knives  
>And swords and weapons that you use against me<br>You have knocked me off my feet again  
>Got me feeling like a nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
>Calling me out when I'm wounded<br>You picking on the weaker man**

She looked at all of them

**Well you can take me down with just one single blow  
>but you don't know, what you don't know...<br>**  
><strong>Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city<br>And all you're ever going to be is mean  
>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<br>And all you're ever going to be is mean  
>Why you gotta be so mean?<br>**  
>She turned to Quinn<p>

**You, with your switching sides  
>And your wildfire lies and your humiliation<br>You have pointed out my flaws again  
>As if I don't already see them<br>I walk with my head down  
>Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you<br>I just wanna feel okay again  
><strong>  
><strong>I bet you got pushed around<br>Somebody made you cold  
>But the cycle ends right now<br>Cause you can't lead me down that road  
>And you don't know, what you don't know...<br>**  
><strong>Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city<br>And all you're ever going to be is mean  
>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<br>And all you're ever going to be is mean  
>Why you gotta be so mean?<strong>

She walked up and sang to Finn right in front of him

**And I can see you years from now in a bar  
>Talking over a football game<br>With that same big loud opinion  
>But nobody's listening<br>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
><strong>

She turned to Mercedes

**Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
>But all you are is mean<br>**  
>She backed up and looked at all of them<p>

**All you are is mean  
>And a liar <strong>(to Finn)**, and pathetic **(to Mercedes)**, and alone in life **(to Quinn) **  
>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean<strong>

She backed up and sang to all of them.

**But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?  
><strong>  
><strong>Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city<br>And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah  
>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<br>And all you're ever going to be is mean  
>Why you gotta be so mean?<strong>

She finished, nodded to Mr. Shue, and sauntered slowly out of the room, proud of herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I loved this chapter! It was fun. In your mind the Monster performance shooda been pretty freakin epic. <strong>

**I apologize to all ya St. Berry fans. I had to fit some Puckleberry in. It could go either way right now in that department. **

**Tell me whatcha think!**


	8. Teenagers

Teenagers

Rachel continued walking, not focusing on where she was going. She was furious. A third of the glee club liked her and was friends with her. Why did she waste her time in a place that she wasn't appreciated? Her answer used to be that she did it for the possible attention it could bring her career. But now that she was doing the competition with Shelby, she didn't need them anymore.

She stopped and found that she was at her car. She made a split second decision. Rachel Berry was ditching school for the first time.

She had opened the door when, Puck ran up, out of breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Slightly better than okay," she said, quoting him.

"I hate to tell you this but, you've been voted out of the club," he said, waiting for a characteristic temper tantrum.

"That's cool. Now I don't have to feel bad about quitting," she said cheerfully.

"Um, I kinda quit too," he said looking down.

"Just now?" she asked. He nodded.

"I hope freshman join next year then, because they're screwed," she said, "Wanna ditch with me?"

His eyes widened. He nodded and got in the car with her.

She drove to his house.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"Cause my house is empty and I am sick of being there," she said and got out of the car.

"What do you mean?" he asked as they walked in.

He grabbed them both Cokes out of the fridge and they went outside and sat on the front steps.

Rachel took a drink.

"My dads haven't been home for about a month," she said simply, "My house feels like a model home. When I'm there its basically just me in my room."

"At least you have Shelby," He said, looking at her.

"You're right," she said nodding, "I do." She sighed.

"So, are we just going to forget about our duet?" he asked, sensing that she wanted a subject change.

"Hell no. I have an idea. We need to show the club that we are fine without them," Rachel said excitedly.

After she explained, for the first time ever, Puck was excited about going to school the next day.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Puck asked Rachel, who nodded and gave him a cocky grin. The jazz band was still terrified of Puck and would play for them. They were about to play outside in the outdoor eating area. Puck got a nod from the lead guitarist, that they were ready. He looked at Rachel, who looked awesome.<p>

She was wearing a thin dark grey tank top that hung loose on her tiny frame, black skinny jeans that hugged her curves perfectly and black ankle boots. She had dark eyeliner and her hair was straightened. Her lips were bright red.

She looked at him. From their position behind the stairs, nobody could see them. Rachel, without thinking, she pressed her lips to his, hard. She pulled away from Puck, who was left dazed.

"Break a leg," she whispered, his eyes watching her lips move.

She pushed him out and the band began.

He walked out and jumped on a table that the part of the glee club that currently hated on Rachel was sitting and began to sing

**They're gonna clean up your looks  
>With all the lies in the books<br>To make a citizen out of you  
>Because they sleep with a gun<br>And keep an eye on you, son  
>So they can watch all the things you do<strong>

Then Rachel walked up and began to sing, glaring at each member, surprising everybody with her ability to rock

_**Because the drugs never work  
>They're gonna give you a smirk<br>'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
>They're gonna rip up your heads,<br>Your aspirations to shreds  
>Another cog in the murder machine<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>They left the glee table and moved to the big steps, lots of students watching and loving it.<p>

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
>They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br>So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me<br>**  
><em><strong>The boys and girls in the clique<br>The awful names that they stick  
>You're never gonna fit in much, kid<br>But if you're troubled and hurt  
>What you got under your shirt<br>Will make them pay for the things that they did**_**  
><strong>  
><strong>They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me<br>They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
>So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose<br>Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me  
><strong>  
><strong>Ohhh yeah!<br>**

Puck grabbed a guitar from the band and played the solo, then after Rachel got everybody to clap the next part

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
>They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br>So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me<br>**

**All together now!**

Then the band came back in

**Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
>They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br>So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me<strong>

**Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
>They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br>So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me<strong>

Everybody outside cheered and screamed. Rachel was looked at with jealousy and lust. Puck was looked at in fear by those lower than him and pride from his teammates that were glad that he had quit Glee. Rachel ambled over to him and bumped him playfully with her hip, and smiled. He smiled back.

Not caring that everybody was watching them, she smacked his butt and slowly walked off, leaving Puck no choice but to look at her butt, and he wasn't the only one. Rachel Berry, by quitting Glee, had become smoking hot to every boy at McKinley.

Rachel walked into her house, proud of herself. She had done amazing today and she'd felt male eyes following her wherever she went the whole rest of the day. She'd been ambushed at her locker by most of the baseball team at the same time after the final bell had rang. They had asked her to come to their game, which was tonight. She noticed that Puck, while he was on the team, wasn't with them. She had agreed to show up. She found Puck at his locker and demanded he give her his white jersey with the red lettering, since he was wearing his red one for the game. Afterward, she went to Britney's house with Santana to get ready for the game.

Santana and Britney had both been interested to hear about Rachel and Puck and had screamed "Puckleberry" for about five minutes straight. Rachel rolled her eyes. She was hanging with Puck purely for the fun of it. Maybe "purely" was the wrong word though. She was hot and so was he. Natural.

Rachel had on Puck's jersey, and since she was short, it was about mid-upper leg. Britney grabbed a red see-through belt and put it around Rachel's waist. Rachel put on black leggings that ended just below her knees and red converse. Her hair was curled. She was ready. They got in Santana's car and drove to the game. Lots of people were already there. Rachel made her way through the crowd, talking to everybody, including cool kids who had never bothered to talk to her before. Guys flocked around her. She was invited to parties, shopping trips, and sleepovers. Then she felt arms circle her waist.

"Hey," she said turning around, and he kept his arms around her waist.

The people who had been talking to Rachel took a hint and walked off.

"Good luck," Rachel said, looking up in Puck's eyes.

"Thanks," he said. She got on her tip-toes and kissed him hard.

She pulled back and smiled. She winked at him and sauntered off to find Santana and Britney.

Puck hit two homeruns that night and got eleven outs. They slayed the other team. He wasn't sure what this thing with Rachel was, but it made him happy. He could tell that she was interested just for the sex. He was cool with that. After his "relationship" with Lauren, he needed something that was purely for fun. He found her later at the after party. She had changed and was in a tiny black dress that hugged her all over and had kept her red converse on. She saw him and walked over.

"Hey," she said.

"Not drinking?" he asked.

"I've had a couple sips. Nothing serious. You saw how I get when I'm drunk," she smiled up at him.

Their conversation was erupted when a **very **drunk Brian Hadley, the host, climbed on a table with a microphone from the DJ. Brian's parents were loaded so he was McKinley's resident party king.

"Hey all of my McKinley people. I want a Miss Rachel Berry to get that fine ass up here and sing us all a song," he said loudly, and then pointed at Rachel. She smiled and ran up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear, he nodded and handed her a wireless microphone which she clipped to her ear. Then the music started.

**Please don't stop the music  
><strong>

She made her way toward Puck and stopped in front of him letting him watch her as she moved her hips slowly from side to side.

**Please don't stop the music  
>Please don't stop the music<br>Please don't stop the music**

Stepped closer and ran her hand down his cheek

**It's getting late  
>I'm making my way over to my favourite place<br>I gotta get my body moving  
>Shake the stress away<br>I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
>Possible candidate, yeah<br>Who knew  
>That you'd be up in here looking like you do<br>You're making staying over here, impossible  
>Baby, I must say your aura is incredible<br>If you don't have to go, don't**

**Do you know what you started?  
>I just came here to party<br>But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
>Your hands around my waist<br>Just let the music play  
>We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face<strong>

He grabbed her hand and spun her around and the two began to grind, lots of other people joining in around them

_**[CHORUS]**_**  
>I wanna take you away<br>Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
>I just can't refuse it<br>Like the way you do this  
>Keep on rockin' to it<br>Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
>I wanna take you away<br>Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
>I just can't refuse it<br>Like the way you do this  
>Keep on rockin' to it<br>Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
>Please don't stop the music<strong>

She slowed down the pace of her hips then turned and faced him, their faces inches from each other.

**Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
>Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?<br>What goes on between us no-one has to know  
>This is a private show<strong>

She ran her hands down his chest, stopping at his hips

**Do you know what you started?  
>I just came here to party<br>But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
>Your hands around my waist<br>Just let the music play  
>We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face<strong>

They began to grind harder than before, both becoming very turned on.

**I wanna take you away  
>Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play<br>I just can't refuse it  
>Like the way you do this<br>Keep on rockin' to it  
>Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music<br>I wanna take you away  
>Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play<br>I just can't refuse it  
>Like the way you do this<br>Keep on rockin' to it  
>Please don't stop the, please don't stop the<br>Please don't stop the music**

**Please don't stop the music**

**I wanna take you away**  
><strong>Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play<strong>  
><strong>I just can't refuse it<strong>  
><strong>Like the way you do this<strong>  
><strong>Keep on rockin' to it<strong>  
><strong>Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music<strong>  
><strong>I wanna take you away<strong>  
><strong>Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play<strong>  
><strong>I just can't refuse it<strong>  
><strong>Like the way you do this<strong>  
><strong>Keep on rockin' to it<strong>  
><strong>Please don't stop the, please don't stop the<strong>  
><strong>Please don't stop the music<strong>

**Please don't stop the music**  
><strong>Please don't stop the music<strong>  
><strong>Please don't stop the music<strong>

There was cheering and then the DJ put on a new song.

Both Puck and Rachel looked in each others eyes. She nodded and they walked out to Puck's truck. They went to Rachel's house. Rachel walked in with him following she put her purse down on the table by the door and turned to him.

They both moved to kiss at the exact same moment. Rachel pressed her body to his tightly, loving how hard and muscular it was. They moved to the couch, knowing they wouldn't make it to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh… Puckleberry. How I love you. It's still true that this story is gunna be St. Berry. I had to have some fun though. I have an idea for another story with them that I'll start soon. <strong>

**All of yalls: I luuuuv suggestions! Here's some questions I need some feedback on:**

**What's Rachel gunna do all summer?**

**Should I keep Puck around to make Jesse jealous?**

**Should Rachel and Jesse do a duet at Sectionals?**

**Should Rachel and Puck do a duet at Sectionals?**

**Should I have more Puck/Beth cuteness?**

**What songs should Rachel and/or other characters sing?**

**What else should happen between Rachel and Shelby?**

**Faberry friendship? **

**There are prolly dozens more questions I could ask. Pleeeeeeeeeeez give me somethin people!**


	9. Sure Fire Winners

**I've got questions to answer:**

**Sectionals for Rachel's competition is completely separate from the Sectionals that Glee usually does**

**This isn't a school sponsored thing. Jesse can be in it and so can Rachel**

**I haven't decided where the competitions gunna be yet**

**If you got more, lay em on me!**

**Alrighty… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Sure Fire Winners<p>

Rachel woke up the next morning to a buzzing phone on a nearby table. She opened her eyes and found she was on top of Puck on her living room couch, and she had to laugh. He had his arms locked around her. She gently eased them off of her and put a blanket over Puck. She looked at the phone. She had texts from Kurt, Santana, and Britney, and Shelby. She walked to the kitchen, started the coffee and hopped up and sat on the island, only wearing Puck's shirt. She began to read her texts.

**Santana: Mornin sweetcheeks. I gots a feelin som1 had some fun last nite. Nice ;) text me. I wanna go shoppin**

**Britney: Hi Rachel. I saw u left wit Puck! Text me Santana wants 2 go shoppin**

**Kurt: Hey, diva! Txt me, Satan wants me 2 go shopping wit her, u, and Brit. **

**Shelby: Hey baby, practice 2nite. Stop by my house tho. I burned a cd of possible duets for Sectionals. Txt me.**

Rachel smiled and replied

**Rachel: Mornin San, Somebody did have fun last nite ;) , God I'm sore tho, Puck likes it rough.**

**Santana: Aymen. U up 4 shopping… or ru 2… busy ;)**

**Rachel:Nope. Pick me up at ten**

**Santana: Hmm that gives u time to wrap things up (pun intended)**

**Rachel: Thanx. Cu**

**Rachel: Hey Brit, Santana's pickin me up and we r goin. **

**Britney: Kool , San's pickin me up before u. Did u hve fun last nite ;)**

**Rachel: Quite a bit**

**Britney: LOL. Cu soon**

**Rachel: Ello poppet**

**Kurt: Hey, I herd from Satan the puckasaurus stayed over**

**Rachel: guilty ;)**

**Kurt: *sigh* anyway, im at satans, cu soon**

**Rachel: hey mom, k I'll b by around ten-ish**

**Shelby: that's good. Hey ru and jesse alrite?**

**Rachel: I don't reely kno**

**Shelby: u'll figure it out**

**Rachel: Eventually, cu soon**

Rachel sighed and sat her phone down. Puck's reputation was very true. He was very good. He walked in shirtless wearing nothing but his boxers. Rachel admired him.

"Like what you see?" Puck asked.

She nodded with a grin. He walked over and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around him. It got very hot.

She smiled and broke off the kiss, touching their foreheads, both breathing heavily, unwrapping her legs.

"I have to take a shower. I'm going shopping," she whispered.

"Then I'll help,"

He smiled and picked her up bridal style, carrying her up to the shower, where things happened pretty quick.

"Puck," Rachel said, back to the wall, with Puck kissing her neck.

He looked up with dark eyes.

"I actually do have to use soap." He smiled and took a step away. She grabbed the bar of soap and ran it all over her body. He watched, getting more and more turned on. She grabbed her shampoo and began shampooing. He continued to watch. Then conditioner. She went slow, teasing him. Unable to take it he stepped forward and pulled her in a scorching kiss.

Thirty minutes later the two came out. Rachel got them both coffee. They sat on the couch.

"I like this. I like how it's drama free, no strings attached," she told him, watching his face,

He nodded.

"I like it to," he said, kissing her cheek. She got up.

"I have to get dressed," She went upstairs and he followed. He sat on her bed while she got ready.

She put on a slightly sheer off-white long sleeve button up shirt with a sequined collar. She rolled up the sleeves. Underneath she put on black sequin leggings. Then she put on black and white oxford heels. She left her hair as it was. She called it Sexed-Up hair. It was messy and wavy. She put on her lip-stain and mascara and she was done.

"What do you think?" she asked, walking out.

"You look sexy," he said lazily.

"So do you," she said, with a wink. Just as she was about to become more "Sexed Up", she heard a car honk.

"Shit," she said. She grabbed her purse.

"I gotta go! The key's right by the door. Could you lock up?" he nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Text me," she breathed, inches from his face and she ran out of the house as fast as her heels would allow.

Rachel ran out and climbed in the passenger seat.

"Hey," she said to Britney and Kurt in the back and to Santana, who was driving.

"Wow. Rachel's glowing," Britney said.

"She got laid. Of course she's glowing," Santana said, winking at Rachel.

"Can we go now?" Kurt said.

"Yes!" Rachel said enthusiastically.

They all rolled down their windows. Rachel turned the music up all the way.

They stopped at Shelby's first, to get Rachel's CD, which was sitting on the porch.

"She had to work," Rachel explained. Santana got an idea.

"Let's go to her boutique!" Santana shouted.

They all agreed.

Rachel instantly loved the boutique as she walked in. It was wide open and sunny. Everything was kind of mixed up, so it was fun finding things. Funky music was playing. Shelby saw them come in and came out from behind the cash register. She kissed Rachel's cheek and greeted them all. They told her they were out shopping as celebration for school being over.

Then Shelby got down to work, she loved helping customers. She had been told by Rachel about all of the glee clubbers. All of them were looking for swimsuits.

She helped Santana first. The girl liked sultry and sexy clothes. Shelby and Santana found a cute yellow, orange, and silver bikini. Shelby put a black mesh tank top with wide straps under a short pale pink dress that flared out at the hips. She put tons of chain bracelets on Santana's wrists. Shelby thought for a second and brought out a pair of gold studded black combat boots. Santana, who had been skeptical seeing the light pink dress by itself at first, loved it and slapped down her credit card.

Shelby then helped Britney, whose style was whimsical but cool. She put a dark tan bikini top with light and dark blue tie-dyed bottoms on Britney, who nodded, loving it. Britney's outfit was a color-blocked shift dress that had brown straps a dark blue upper body a thin teal line and then the bottom was brown again. She wore teal ankle socks. Britney went nuts over the shoes. They were platform wedges. The wedge part of the show was green and black snakeskin with thick light tan straps on top. She nodded and went to pay.

Shelby looked at Kurt guiltily. He shrugged, it was alright with him. He was having so much fun watching Shelby piece together these outfits. She walked over to him giving him a piece of paper.

"This is a website that my friend Paul, a fashion expert, adores. They have awesome clothes. Here's his number, just tell him you know me and I'm sure you two will be best friends. Watch out, he'll talk your ear off," Kurt nodded, excited.

Shelby slowly turned to a waiting Rachel with a smile on her face. She found Rachel a preppy one strap bikini. It had thin purple and white diagonal lines.

"I was thinking maybe you might want to see your stage outfit for your Swimming number," Shelby said, smiling and winked at Kurt who nodded. He had helped find it.

Shelby pulled it out and Rachel loved it. It was silver and had thin red, blue, and yellow coral designs on it. It was a swim suit. The top was a strapless bikini top. The bottom was very high-waisted It had a chunky clear belt buckle. Rachel tried it on and it fit her perfectly. Santana and Britney whistled. Kurt clapped. The high-waisted bottoms left about two inches of skin showing between the top and bottom. Rachel loved it and knew the dance would be even better if she wore this. She took it off and prepared herself for Shelby's outfit for her.

Shelby pulled it out a canvas-like grey oxford shirt. Then Shelby brought out the mini-dress. There was a thin white ruffle line going down the middle of the front and the back. One side was light silver and the other was a dark off white. It went under the oxford which was long. Shelby pushed up the sleeves. She gave Rachel silver suede booties and dark grey slouchy socks. Rachel adored it. She pulled out her credit card and Shelby shook her head. Rachel smiled and kissed Shelby's cheek.

The girls smiled and walked out, laden with bags. And ran smack into Jesse St. James.

Both Jesse's and Rachel's eyes widened.

"Uh… hey," Rachel said awkwardly.

"Hi," he said nervously.

"Um, I have to go," Rachel said, breaking eye contact with Jesse and pulling Kurt, Santana, and Britney with her.

They got in the car. Rachel looked down at her hands in her lap. Santana, Kurt, and Britney all exchanged glances but decided not to press Rachel for information.

Rachel didn't know what to think. She had Puck. She sighed. She wanted Jesse.

* * *

><p>Rachel showed up at Shelby's house after an early dinner at Breadstix with Santana, Britney and Kurt. She knew she'd be dancing, she changed into dark purple spandex shorts and a lime green spandex tank top that ended just above her belly button. She walked into Shelby's makeshift dance studio. Shelby was standing by the speaker.<p>

"Hey," Shelby said. She pointed to a notebook sitting on a chair.

Rachel walked over and picked it up. It was choreography for a dance. What scared Rachel was that it was a duet and had some pretty sexy moves. Rachel set to learn it and had it down within the hour.

Then Jesse walked in. With a muscle shirt on. Rachel turned away, blushing. She willed herself to calm down and faced him with her best show-face on.

"You ready?" Shelby asked, and she nodded at Jesse. Rachel sighed. Shelby turned on the music.

(**Jesse**, _Rachel_, _**Both**_)

The two started facing each other, Jesse doing a step and then Rachel doing it back

**We're coming up like killing machines  
>Our big guns gonna shatter your scene<br>It's pandemonium on the floor  
>'Cause everybody wants a little more<br>**

_They wanna ride on the rocket ship  
><em>

Rachel moved in until her face was inches from Jesse

_Ride around the moon for a velvet kiss  
><em>

Then she spun around and without backing off at all slowly moved down and up his body, both of them ignoring how warm the room suddenly felt

_'Cause all the girls and the boys wanna know  
>How far this bad wild child's gonna go<br>_  
>Then the big dance started. There were quite a few lifts on Jesse's part and they moved in complete sync<p>

_**We are the sure fire winners  
>Uh-oh yeah big time hitters<br>We are the sure fire winners  
>Uh-oh yeah big time hitters<br>Bringing the heat and the word is out  
>Giving you something to shout about<br>We are, yeah, we are, we are the sure fire winners  
>Sure fire winners, sure fire winners, sure fire winners<strong>_**  
><strong>

Jesse twirled Rachel into him

**Flick the switch and the missile will fire  
><strong>

She was wrapped in his arms and he slowly ran his hand up her thigh

**I'm a heat seeker when I'm full of desire  
>We're all drawn to the heat of the flame<br>'Cause you wanna be a star in the hall of fame  
><strong>

Rachel stroked her face and kept her hands going, framing her chest then stopped at her hips

_I was born with glitter on my face  
>My baby clothes made of leather and lace<br>_

She then did a backflip and landed in the splits, Jesse grabbed her hand and pulled her through his legs and up into a standing position very close to his face

_And all the boys in the club wanna know  
>Where did all their pretty girls go?<em>

The main dance started up again, and both Jesse and Rachel were sweating

_**We are the sure fire winners  
>Uh-oh yeah big time hitters<br>We are the sure fire winners  
>Uh-oh yeah big time hitters<br>Bringing the heat and the word is out  
>Giving you something to shout about<br>We are, yeah, we are, we are the sure fire winners  
>Winners winners<strong>_

Jesse backed up and did a very fast move

**Ooh yeah, take a walk on the wild with me  
>Gonna take you to the top to the brink of what you believe<br>**

Rachel moved up and down, with hips going from side to side, eyes closed

_Never gonna stop 'til we reach the top  
>Never gonna stop 'til we reach the top<br>_**You'd better get out of the game it's never gonna be the same  
>Move over 'cause a new boy's calling it time<br>**_**  
><strong>_

Rachel watched as he sang that last note, incredibly turned on as he almost screamed

_We are the sure fire winners__**  
>Uh-oh yeah big time hitters<br>We are the sure fire winners  
>Uh-oh yeah big time hitters<br>Bringing the heat and the word is out  
>Giving you something to shout about<br>We are, yeah, we are, we are the sure fire winners**_

__**Ooh yeah yeah-oh yeah yeah yeah  
><strong>  
><strong>We are the sure fire winners<strong>  
><em>Uh-oh yeah big time hitters<em>  
><strong>We are the sure fire winners<strong>  
><em>Uh-oh yeah big time hitters<br>_**Bringing the heat and the word is out**  
><em>Giving you something to shout about<br>__**Yeah we are, yeah, we are, we are the sure fire winners**_

Jesse did a move that brought him closer to Rachel, who had just done a move that had her on the floor

**Gonna take you to the top to the brink of what you believe  
><strong>

Rachel, facing away from him but still was touching him, moved slowly up

_Gonna take you to the top to the brink of what you believe  
><em>

Jesse slowly turned her around

_**Gonna take you to the top to the brink of what you believe**_

They were left, both breathing heavy and sweaty looking into each others eyes, which were both dark with lust.

"Oh my God," Shelby said. Both looked at her and took a step back from each other, and gave her looks of confusion.

"I could cut the sexual tension with a knife. I don't get it. It's obvious you both like each other. Shouldn't that be enough?" She asked, looking back and forth between the two. Rachel looked at Jesse.

"I'm seeing someone," Jesse said, walking and grabbing his bag. He nodded in their direction and left. Rachel looked at Shelby.

"Hugh!" Rachel said, dramatically falling on the ground and lying flat on her back, hands over her eyes.

Shelby walked over and sat Indian style by Rachel.

"Do you wanna talk?" she asked. Rachel shook her head stubbornly.

"That's fine," Shelby said. They just sat there. Rachel Berry didn't like silence. She put her arms behind her head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why do some guys have to be assholes?" Rachel asked after a minute.

Shelby knew a regular mother would scold her daughter for language, but she knew that Rachel had chosen her words carefully and that was the best word she could use.

"Because they're scared of what the girl in question will do to them," Shelby answered automatically.

"What the hell does Jesse have to worry about me doing to him?" Rachel asked.

"Must you cuss, Rachel?" Shelby asked.

"Oui," Rachel said, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"Why are you reluctant to tell Jesse how you feel? Usually you have no problem with speaking your mind," Shelby said, looking at her daughter, whose eyes were closed still.

"I'm kind of seeing somebody too…" Rachel said sheepishly.

"Ahhh, you mean you're having sex with somebody?" Shelby asked raising her eyebrows.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at Shelby, who, for a mother, didn't look mad to find out her daughter wasn't a virgin.

"Yep. I like what I have with him. It's fun and makes me feel good," Rachel said, staring at the ceiling.

"But going after Jesse?" Shelby prompted.

"Going after Jesse," Rachel paused, furrowing her eyebrow, then she looked Shelby in the eye, "would be like jumping off a cliff. How do I know he won't try to make breakfast on me again? How do I know that I won't be stupid and cheat? How do we balance our personalities? They are the exact same."

Shelby thought for a second.

"You have to figure out if he's worth the risk," Shelby said standing up and offering her daughter a hand up. Rachel took it and the two walked into Shelby's kitchen. She opened up the fridge and took out a Monster, not feeling like going home to sleep, and she hated Red Bull.

"Thanks Mom," she said with a smile. She was glad that her mom was there for her.

"It's what I'm here for baby girl," Shelby said, kissing the top of Rachel's head, "Now, why do I have a funny feeling you're going to Puck's house to have some fun?"

Rachel's eyes widened and looked and saw on the counter that Puck had texted her and Shelby had seen it.

"You have that feeling because you're you and you know everything," Rachel said kissing Shelby's cheek, grabbing her stuff, and ran out to her car.

**Rachel: Can I come over? ;)**

**Puck: Always. Mom's on business trip, sis is sleepin at friends house**

**Rachel: Perfect, cu in 10**

Rachel got a text from Shelby

**Shelby: Protection, young lady**

* * *

><p><strong>Dang, I didn't realize till now how long this was… whoopsies oh well. <strong>

**I adore when people give me legit questions: I will answer them! Either through PM or on here. **

**For all of yalls who don't care, I apologize for the time I spent on the clothes but hey… I have so much fun! A lot of Rachel's clothes are based off of stuff I find on the Sretsis website. Seriously, idk the costume ladies name on Glee, but a lot of that stuff is perfect for what I think Rachel's style shoud eventually evolve into**

**I usually have a brain fart and forget this but: I own nuthin but the storyline. Yeah, be jealous. Ya Baby (Srry watched Austin Powers before this)**

**Re. View. (please)**


	10. I Just Had Sex

I Just Had Sex

Rachel woke up the next morning next to Puck. She stared at the ceiling, not thinking about anything. She smiled and slowly moved towards Puck. She kissed his neck softly, and moved next to drop small kisses along his jaw. She ran her hand down his bare chest. He lazily opened his eyes.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hey," Rachel said, before climbing on top of him and kissing him hard. He responded the only way Puck knew how.

About an hour later, Rachel was resting on top of Puck, his arms around her. She lifted her torso up and reached for her phone on Puck's nightstand. Still laying on Puck, she texted Santana.

**Rachel: Hey…. **

**Santana: Hey babe, Brian Hadley told me 2 invite u 2 his pool party 2day at 3**

**Rachel: cool, I'll bring puck**

**Santana: im guessing ur at puck's?**

**Rachel: Guilty ;) **

Just then Santana walked into Puck's room.

"Holy shit," Puck said, in surprise, but didn't let Rachel roll off him, she was warm.

"Thanks for the spare key, Puck," Santana said, slipping it in her purse and plopping down on a chair.

"Why are you here?" Puck asked.

"I was bored. Entertain me," she said, then realized what she had said, and what position Rachel and Puck were in and laughed at her words.

"Or not," She said, giggling. Puck pulled the covers up to cover Rachel and himself.

"Oh please, I've seen both of you naked you don't need to cover up," Santana said with an eyeroll, popping open a Coke that she'd obviously taken from Puck's fridge.

Puck looked at Rachel.

"When did Satan see you naked?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We went skinny dipping at her house with Britney," Rachel said then buried her face in Puck's chest, blushing.

Puck rubbed her back, chuckling. That would have been interesting to see. He rolled over, dumping Rachel on the bed and sat up, rubbing his eyes, glad that he had his boxers on. He walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

As soon as he was gone, Santana leapt forward and sat by Rachel, who was still half asleep.

"So… how are things with you?" Santana said winking at Rachel who had just opened one eye to glare at Santana.

"It's too early," Rachel said rolling away from Santana.

"It's obvious what you two did last night. Are you two serious?" Santana asked, genuinely interested.

Rachel turned over and looked at the ceiling, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm not sure. This is fun though. I like how he makes me feel and I think he likes how I make him feel. If its not more than physical, I'm cool with that," She stood up slowly and threw on Puck's shirt.

"How're things going with Britney?" Rachel asked gently, walking out of Puck's room with Santana following.

"I don't know. I want more, but I'm not sure if she's over Artie and I don't want to push her into anything. Everyday that we aren't together I start to care less and less about what others will think," Santana said, as they walked into Puck's kitchen.

"I think you just need to tell her," Rachel said, after a second. She started making coffee.

"I think that now that you're over what people may think about it you should give it a shot. If anybody says anything, that is if you don't, I'll just yell at them and make sure they don't have kids," Rachel said, smiling at Santana, who nodded and returned the smile.

Then Puck walked in and the three had breakfast. Rachel made Shelby's pancakes and everybody loved them. Puck and Rachel left for Rachel's house to get ready. Rachel put on her new purple and white bikini. When she walked out looking for her sunscreen in her drawers, Puck's jaw dropped. She looked good. Rachel had a dancer's lithe body. Rachel hadn't noticed Puck's staring so she went on packing her bag as he went on staring at her.

* * *

><p>Soon, Puck and Rachel pulled them up to Brian's house, which already had music pounding. They got out and walked in, saying hello to tons of people who Rachel didn't really know.<p>

Rachel was stunned. In her mint green romper over her swimsuit and her lavender tie-up espadrilles, she felt amazing. Her hair fell in beachy waves down her back. She had received tons of envious looks and she'd just walked in. They walked out to the pool and Rachel put her stuff on a chair. Puck went off to get them drinks and as soon as he was gone, Rachel was surrounded by what felt like the whole baseball team. They all said hello and asked tons of questions. Just then Rachel felt her hand being pulled and she saw it was Santana. She was pulled out. She smiled apologetically to the guys. She then whispered her thanks to Santana, while at the same time blushing. She could feel herself being checked out from behind.

"Do you wanna get in?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. Santana waved Britney over to them. She came and smiled. Santana and Britney both took off their coverups. Rachel took off her shoes and then slid off her romper. The girls walked to the edge, all testing the water. It was cold. Rachel smiled evilly and pushed Santana in. She jumped back as the Latina tried to splash Rachel.

"Bitch," Santana said playfully, hands on hips. Rachel shrugged and pushed Britney in.

"Don't worry Brit, I got you," Santana said, pretend glaring at Rachel, who was laughing. Santana was more occupied with the fact that she had Brittney in her arms. Rachel winked.

Every guy outside was checking Rachel out. All alone out of the pool, she was easy to see. She slowly walked around the pool, oblivious, trying to find a place to get in where she wouldn't be attacked by Santana and Britney who were following her.

Rachel, becoming aware she was being watched, ran onto the diving board and did a perfect dive into the pool, over Santana's head. She went to the bottom and sat there a moment, then swam to the opposite end of the pool. She surprised Britney and Santana by coming up on the shallow end. She smiled evilly at them and waved.

Suddenly arms circled her waist from behind.

"Hey, baby," Puck said in her ear.

"Hey," Rachel said, backing up and her breath caught. He looked good. Puck noticed.

"Hmm, Rachel's checking me out," he said, waving a hand in front of her face and smiled.

"Come on," she said, pulling him to the end of the pool.

"Are we going to go do it in a guestroom?" Puck asked jokingly. Rachel looked at him, smiling. Puck blinked. This girl was awesome.

He then had an amazing idea. They walked inside and upstairs and chose a random room.

When they got in, Rachel tried to kiss him. He wouldn't lean down, smiling at her.

"What?" she asked, she was turned on and needed him right now.

She sat down on the bed with a loud sigh.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Let's make a deal," Puck said, crossing his arms.

"Go on," she said.

"I'll do this with you if," he paused, smiling, "you sing a certain song with me and Sam right after in front of everybody."

"What song?"

* * *

><p>Rachel walked on stage. She did not want to do this, but she had made a deal. She looked at Puck, who was smiling with excitement. She looked at Sam who gave her a sympathetic look. The DJ stopped the music.<p>

"Hey, everybody! Shut up!" Puck yelled and gestured to Rachel.

"I lost a bet," Rachel said simply and a lot of people laughed.

"Alright Berry, Evans, Let's do this," Puck said and nodded at the DJ who started the music. Rachel shrugged and decided to have fun with this instead of being super embarrassed. She took a deep breath and Puck started to sing.

(**Puck**, _Rachel_, Sam, _**All,**_)

**Sometimes** (_Oooooh_)  
><strong>Something beautiful happens<br>In this world** (_Berry_)  
><strong>You don't know how to<br>Express yourself so** (_and Sam and Puck_)  
><strong>You just gotta sing<strong>

Puck pointed to Rachel, who began her part

_I just had sex  
>And it felt so good<em> (Felt so good)  
><em>A guy really did put<br>his penis inside of me  
>I just had sex<br>And I'll never go back _(**Never go back**)  
><em>To the not-having-sex<br>Ways of the past  
><em>

**Have you ever had sex?  
>I have it felt great<br>It felt so good  
>When I did it with my penis<br>A girl let me do it  
>It literally just happened<br>Having sex can make a nice  
>Man out of the meanest<br>**

Puck walked passed Sam, giving him a high five as his part started

Never guess where I just came from  
>I had sex<br>If I had to describe the feeling  
>It was the best<br>When I had the sex  
>Man my penis felt great<br>And I called my parents  
>Right after I was done<p>

Puck tapped Sam on the shoulder and the two animatedly acted like there was a conversation

**Oh hey, didn't see you there  
>Guess what I just did?<br>Had sex, undressed  
>Saw her boobies and the rest<br>**Was sure nice of her to let you  
>Do that thing<br>**Nice of any girl ever  
><strong>Now sing

The two of them pointed to Rachel, who had run from the stage to the other side, of the lawn to stir up the other kids. She began to sing.

_I just had sex  
>And it felt so good<em> (Felt so good)  
><em>A guy really did put<br>his penis inside of me  
>I wanna tell the world<em>

Then she stopped and just danced by herself on the table as Puck and Sam sung.

**To be honest I'm surprised  
>She even wanted me to do it<br>**Doesn't really make sense  
>But man, screw it<br>I ain't one to argue  
>With a good thing<br>**She could be my wife**  
><em>That good?<em>  
><strong>The best 30 seconds of my life (<strong>_My life_**)  
><strong>  
>I'm so humbled by a girls ability<br>To let me do her  
><strong>Cuz honestly I'd have sex<br>With a pile of manure  
>With that in mind<br>The soft, nice smelling girls better  
><strong>Cuz she let me wear  
>My chain and turtle neck sweater<p>

Rachel looked around pointing to a bunch of guys, who all were checking out the funny, fearless girl in a bikini.

_So this one's dedicated to them guys  
>That decide to flop around on top of us<br>If you're near or far  
>Whether short or tall<br>We wanna thank you all  
>For letting us fuck you<em>

She kept looking at her watch  
>(<em>Doesn't matter, had sex<em>)  
><em><strong>But I cried the whole time<br>**_(_Doesn't matter, had sex_)  
><em><strong>I think she might've been a racist<strong>_  
>(<em>Doesn't matter, had sex<em>)  
><strong>She put a bag on my head<strong>  
>(<em>Still counts<em>)

**I just had sex** (**Sex**)  
><strong>And all my dreams came true (Dream came true)<br>So if you had sex in the last  
>30 minutes then you're qualified<br>To sing with me  
><strong>  
><em><strong>I just had sex<strong>_ (Everybody sing)  
><em><strong>And it felt so good<strong>_ (We all had sex)  
><em><strong>A woman let me put<br>My penis inside of her**_ (_I wanna tell the world_)  
><em><strong>I just had sex<br>And I'll never go back**_ (_No no no_)  
><em><strong>To the not-having-sex<br>Days of the past  
><strong>_

After the performance, Rachel was laughing super hard. So was everybody else. Puck and Sam came over and helped her down. She fistbumped Sam and smiled at him. She winked at Puck.

"I want food," she pouted. He laughed and led her over to the table. She was ravenous, she loaded up her plate and went and sat down by Britney and Santana with Puck, feeling very happy.

Rachel hadn't noticed that night, but opinions about her were changing. People were stunned and in awe of the tiny brunette. The girls were noticing how pretty she was and the guys were noticing how hot she was. They admired the fact that she, instead of being completely embarrassed and freaking out about singing a song about sex, she had embraced it and had fun.

Rachel danced the night away. She couldn't remember ever having more fun. She had a dance off with Mike Chang. It had been close but nobody had beaten him yet. He promised to teach her new moves. She played Chicken in the pool with other people, and she and Puck were the reigning champs. She jumped in the pool at about midnight, really hot. Puck got in with her they just sat in the water and talked and kissed for hours. Little did Rachel know that Jesse St. James was Brian Hadley's cousin and had seen her with Puck all night.

Jesse sighed, watching Rachel and Puck in the pool, jealous of Puck. He wished he could make Rachel smile like that. He downed the rest of his beer, set it down and walked out to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Jesse. Anyway tell me what you think… I need some suggestions. Okay here's what you do. Move your mouse to the bottom and click "review" then you write<strong>

"**I love your story. Great job. Update soon."**

**Then submit.**

**It's not that hard . (ps: you can be a bit more creative with the review than I was)**

**Also: GO LISTEN TO THE LONELY ISLAND's NEW ALBUM!**

**(I am going to marry Andy Samberg, I HAVE DIBS)**


	11. Charmed

**Soooo… I'm sorry for the not updating…Kinda hitting writer's block stage…**

**Ok so I decided to skip the summer. I'm gonna do an overview and that's about it.**

* * *

><p>Charmed<p>

Rachel sighed as she walked out to her cherry red Mini Cooper for the first day of school. Summer had been amazing.

She had attended lots of parties, all over town, at people's houses that had never talked to her before. She had danced daily, for about four hours. She was more lithe and muscular now.

Shelby had been amazing. Rachel had learned so much over the summer and Shelby had learned alot about Rachel. She felt like she could tell Shelby anything. Rachel adored Beth, who had begun talking more and had started calling Rachel "sissy". She remembered when Shelby had talked some sense into Rachel.

After a long practice, Shelby and Rachel sat on the dance studio and talked for hours. Shelby had told Rachel not to forget who she was. She said it was great to have confidence but Rachel had to remain true to herself and trust her heart and judgment.

Rachel had spent a lot of her summer with Puck. They were best friends. They had never taken on the labels of boyfriend and girlfriend but it was unspoken.

One night, Puck and Rachel were at a party at the lake beach in town. They had walked off by themselves and had sat. Rachel found herself telling him all about Jesse. At first he was angry, but then he realized that Rachel had forgiven Jesse and since he trusted her he should too. He told her that she should do what she thought was best.

Rachel got in the car, slamming the door angrily. Jesse had used every chance to flaunt Abby in front of her. He had left for New York. She had tried to approach him and talk with him, having seen him at the Lima Bean but then he pulled his cell phone out and called Abby, for no real reason.

She was getting closer to Puck. She was okay with that. Once you got to know him he was incredibly sweet behind the badass outside, which she thought was cool too. At parties, no guy or girl tried flirting with Rachel or Puck. Both would get insanely jealous.

Rachel drove to school, forgetting about Jesse and all of the bad thoughts associated with him. She felt good in her asymmetrical, one shoulder white cotton dress and her bright blue wedges. She had an amazing tan. She had grown her hair longer and it fell in smooth shiny waves down to the small of her back. She walked in and said hello to just about everybody. She had met tons of people over the summer.

Much to her surprise, not all of the jocks were douche-bags. She had actually made friends with them. Girls had eventually gotten over their jealousy of her and made friends with her.

Rachel couldn't stop smiling. This was her senior year and she was so excited!

* * *

><p>Rachel got to her locker and put her bag in. She put pictures up. She put up a picture of her dads. She sighed. They had been home a little. They had gone on many cruises and vacations, for all of which they said that she wouldn't enjoy and wouldn't find anything to do. She moved onto the next picture. A picture Rachel had taken at the pool where Shelby and Beth were members. Shelby and Beth were laying on lounges next to each other, both looking good in sunglasses. Rachel and Puck had come as guests and had gone to lots of trouble getting Beth into this position. Puck took the picture and Rachel ran out at the last minute. She loved both Shelby and Beth.<p>

Next she put a picture of her and Puck. Kurt had taken it and neither of them had known he was. Puck and Rachel were facing each other and Puck had his arms around Rachel. They were both talking to each other with slight smiles on their faces.

Just then Rachel felt arms go around her waist.

"I like that one," Puck whispered in her ear.

"I do too," Rachel whispered back, kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p>Neither Rachel or Puck knew it, but they were the talk of the school. Freshman, sophomores, and juniors all looked at them with awe. Fellow seniors looked at them with a sort of pride. Many peoples conversations were about them.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel walked from her third period class to her locker, getting ready for lunch. The morning had been interesting. She had had a mix of the glee club with her in every class and had recieved some glares. She had remained close and had hung out a lot with Kurt, Santana, and Britney over the summer but hadn't really talked to anybody else. She was cool with all the glee guys besides Finn. Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, and Lauren had all remained mad at her.<p>

She walked into the cafeteria. She walked up to the lunch line. She frowned when she saw all of the younger girls getting almost nothing. She put a piece of pizza and an apple on her tray and grabbed an orange juice from the drink case by the cash register. She paid for her food and walked outside to the outside eating area, looking for Puck. He waved her over to the steps. She sat down by him and they were soon surrounded by people.

Rachel chatted animatedly with everybody around her. She laughed when she found out none of the jocks knew how to play Ninja. Forgetting her food, she slipped off her wedges, she walked up the stairs to the first landing and they all joined her, standing in a circle. She explained the game and they began. Rachel was great at the game. Soon it was down to her and Azimio. It was an epic battle that had everybody cracking up. Rachel was so tiny and Azimio was huge. Rachel won by going for the hand Azimio didn't think she would go for. She jumped up and down. She did her victory dance, where she showed everybody her new pop-and-locking skills that Mike had shown her.

* * *

><p>Rachel had thoroughly charmed the whole school. People liked how she could be completely carefree and totally unselfconscious. She walked into study hall, not really missing glee club. She sat down next to Puck and they passed notes the whole time, listening to Puck's iPod.<p>

* * *

><p>Puck sighed happily, and then scolded himself for being a puss. He was happy though and it was thanks to Rachel. He couldn't remember actually ever being real friends with anybody that he'd dated. He walked around the corner to Rachel's locker.<p>

He stopped and rolled his eyes seeing Quinn doing her best bitch stalk towards Rachel. He stopped and leaned back against the locker next to Rachel's locker. She quickly glanced at him, looking at him, annoyance on her face.

"Rachel," Quinn said in her best ice queen voice.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and gestured for Quinn to continue.

"How come I hear that you've been made head Cheerio? Must you take everything from me and flaunt yourself everywhere you go?"

Rachel's eyes widened. That was new.

"Um, I actually have no idea what you're talking about," Rachel said, "And anyway, I wouldn't want your **old** life. You had fun walking around this school like you were freaking royalty and brought people down with insults and made their lives hell. You're just a bitch," Rachel said, shrugging, completely calm, even though the whole hallway was silent. She grabbed her bag, closed her locker and grabbed Puck's hand. She walked away. She asked Puck about his day and he shrugged, telling her.

They walked to Miss Sylvester's office. Rachel knocked and walked in.

"Hello Barbra, Puckerman," Sue said as they walked in. Rachel had stopped in shock.

"Um, hi Mom," She said to Shelby who was sitting in a chair in front of Sue's desk.

"Hi Rachel. Hello Noah," Shelby said, smiling at them.

"Okay, I'll get to the point, Streisand. My Cheerio's team last year was terrible. The whole thing fell apart. This year I am changing things up a little bit. Now I am switching to a Poms squad. I want you to be Captain of the squad. Mommy dearest here has agreed to help me and thinks this is a good idea. She said your old consultant left for New York. I could help you with your competition. In turn you could help me," Sue said.

"I think this would be great for you Rachel," Shelby said, nodding.

Rachel was speechless for a second. She plopped down in the second seat, thinking. It's true that this would be a great way to meet more people and showcase her talent. Puck had just started football training and was he was on the field all the time, so she'd see him more. She just had two problems.

"Two things," Rachel said slowly, "Can I trust you Miss Sylvester?" Rachel said, looking the woman in the eye.

Sue was shocked. Students never looked her in the eye. Not if they wanted to have children. She nodded, and Rachel smiled, seeing Sue was genuine.

"Secondly, there is no way I want to wear a uniform everyday, all the time," Rachel said, the expression on her face leaving no room for argument. Shelby smiled; she had created a fashion obsessed teen. Sue didn't know what to say, this had never happened before. Girls loved the status symbol of the uniform.

Rachel saw Sue's confusion.

"Maybe you could have a bracelet or a ring that the whole squad wore," Rachel suggested. Sue nodded.

"Not bad. Now are you in?" Sue asked. Rachel nodded.

"I'm in," Rachel said.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, whadja think? Did you likey?<strong>

**Okay, if any of you have any ideas for the poms squad team name? if I don't think of anything I will just call it "Poms"**

**I have kinda changed this into a Puckleberry. I got kinda fed up with my Jesse (Am I insane or WHAT?)**

**If you are totally against getting rid of Jesse, tell me how to bring him back in and I'll consider it. **

**R-E-V-I-E-W! Pretty pleez with Andy Samberg on top!**


	12. Beautiful Liar

Beautiful Liar

Rachel's life was a whirlwind of activity and fun. She had tons of fun at school. She was tutoring Puck, who had gotten his first A. He finally understood that colleges were looking and he needed to get his GPA up. She still had super long practices with Shelby, usually at night. She had become friends with tons of Warblers and spent more time with Kurt and Blaine. She had even started critiquing the Warblers performances for them.

She was getting more and more nervous about the duet. She knew Puck would sing with her, but she wasn't sure what they could sing. She thought about it all the time. She went to Shelby's house after school to talk to her about it.

She walked in, scooping up Beth and walking into the kitchen, where Shelby was currently trying to frost some sugar cookies. Shelby turned and saw Rachel's puppy dog face and laughed. She put the piping bag down and handed Rachel a cookie. Rachel sat down in a chair with Beth on her lap. She broke the cookie in half and shared it with Beth.

Rachel's eyes rolled back in her head as she ate the cookie. Shelby smiled and saw that both Rachel and Beth were enjoying her cookies.

"We can't work today. You should brainstorm duet ideas," Shelby said.

"Shit," Rachel said.

"Ugh, not around Beth," Shelby said, grabbing Beth from Rachel.

"Shit," Beth repeated, then giggled. Rachel bit her lip, trying not to crack up.

She sighed and went to work on her dance for Sectionals. Just then a song came up on her iPod.

"Shelby! I have a song for the duet!" she yelled and ran to Shelby who loved her daughter's idea.

* * *

><p>Puck walked into Rachel's house and found her in her room with her headphones in, writing what looked like choreography in a notebook. He sighed and laid down on her bed, arms behind his head, seeing she was in a far off world that only she went to.<p>

About fifteen minutes later, Rachel checked her phone and saw Puck was late; she sighed and turned around to go call him.

"Ahh!" She said, seeing him on the bed. He smiled, looking extremely proud of himself for scaring her. She glared at him then jumped on top of him, giving him a quick peck.

"I have a question," she said.

"Well, what is it?" he said.

"Will you do a duet at Sectionals with me?" She whispered.

He nodded. She got up and showed him the choreography and the song. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Yay!" she said, throwing down the notebook and kissing him hard and passionately.

Anybody could guess what happened next.

* * *

><p>Rachel shut her locker with a tired sigh. She had been practicing with Shelby until one in the morning with Puck. She went to the girl's locker room and saw lots of girls changing for Poms tryouts. She was glad she didn't have to tryout. Sue said that her Monster performance had more than assured her a spot on the squad.<p>

She put on some light blue spandex and a dark purple spandex top that had three quarter inch sleeves. She put on her hot pink socks, put her hair in a high bun, and walked out to the gym with a couple girls, including Santana and Brittney.

Coach had also said that Santana and Brittney were on the squad. The three girls were very excited to all be co-captains, as Rachel had insisted.

They walked in and saw Coach Sylvester and Shelby talking. Beth was in Shelby's arms. Rachel decided to take charge.

She led the girls through stretches and told them all to sit down. Santana and Britney stood on either side of her.

"This squad is going to win competitions. You have to work for it. If you don't you'll simply be off the squad. Dance is the main focus of this. Your body is your instrument. You fine tune it and once you get routines down, you infuse yourself and your personality into it. You make it look extremely easy," Rachel said, looking all of the girls in the eye. Shelby and Sue had walked up and both were nodding.

"Alright, everybody up!" Rachel said, "Britney and Santana will be watching you. They are looking for effort or lack of effort. That, besides your eventual performance of this will be added in. Alright, let's start," She smiled, "Welcome to hell, ladies," and started the dance.

Two hours later, everybody was out of breath and sweating. Rachel had been watching them. Much to her displeasure, Quinn had come and tried out. Quinn was good though. Certainly better than most of the girls. Santana, Britney, Shelby, Sue and Rachel went over the list of girls that had made it one last time.

"Alright, listen up," Sue said and read off the list.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, a word?" Rachel said after all the girls had been dismissed. Quinn came over.<p>

"Look. We're on the same team now. Let's at least be civil, okay? I want to put all of this to rest," Rachel said, looking Quinn straight in the eye.

Quinn slowly nodded.

"Don't make me regret going against everybody to put you on this team," Rachel said, walking away, leaving Quinn standing there, wide-eyed.

* * *

><p>She drove behind Shelby to her mother's house. They found Puck waiting on the front step. Beth ran to him and he picked her up and spun her around.<p>

"Shit," Beth said gleefully. Rachel giggled and Shelby gave an exasperated sigh. Puck looked between the two and smiled. They went inside. Shelby put Beth down for a nap and they went into the next room. Shelby walked Puck and Rachel through the choreography for their duet. Puck was actually a good dancer.

Puck went to play with Beth, while Shelby and Rachel went to talk while making dinner.

"I think you and Puck are getting closer," Shelby said.

Rachel shrugged. "I tell him everything. He's also one of my best friends."

Shelby nodded. "Does he know about Jesse?" Shelby asked carefully.

"Yes. I told him and he was mad at first but then he listened to me. He says to do what I think is right," Rachel explained.

"He's good for you, Rachel," Shelby said after a moment. Rachel smiled and kissed her mothers cheek. They continued making dinner in companionable silence.

* * *

><p>In the next room, Puck was with Beth. God, he loved his baby girl. She was so vibrant and full of life.<p>

He didn't see her, but Rachel, behind him, was watching him from the doorway with a smile on her face.

Beth turned.

"Sissy," she said and ran to Rachel, who scooped her up and went to sit by Puck.

"Rachel?" Puck said after a silence. She looked up from Beth at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"It's weird. We've kind of already been that, just never said it," Rachel mused.

"It feels nice to have said it," Puck said. Rachel smiled and grabbed his hand.

The whole week went by super fast. Rachel had Poms practice everyday after school and then she tutored Puck and then they went to Shelby's. Eyes were rolled at Puck and Rachel. They always drifted together during practice since they were both on the field.

* * *

><p>It was Friday and Rachel, Santana, and Britney were sitting having lunch.<p>

"You should totally have a party," Britney said to Rachel, "You're dads are gone and you have an empty house. It'd be awesome."

Rachel nodded. She stood up and got on top of their table.

"Hey, everybody listen!" Everybody did.

"Party at my house tomorrow. Be there at seven!" She yelled. People cheered and put their heads together talking about how great the party would be. Brian Hadley came up and tapped Rachel on the shoulder. She smiled and they did their secret handshake that they'd come up with at one of his parties over the summer.

"What's up, Brian?" Rachel asked.

"Would you like me to bring the refreshments?" Brian said, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh-huh," Santana said, nodding vigorously. Rachel rolled her eyes and nodded at Brian.

"Cool. See ya tomorrow night," he said, walking away. Rachel turned to Santana and Britney and began planning.

"How do I look?" Rachel asked Santana and Britney, coming down the stairs of her house.

"Hot," Both Santana and Britney said. It was true.

Rachel's hair was down and fell in loose waves down her back. She wore a white strapless bustier top that had black stenciled lines criss-crossing all over it and had a ruffle at the bottom. Underneath she wore black silk shorts and she had on lace-up red oxfords that had a small wedge. Her lips were red.

"Did we remember everything?" Rachel said, nervously.

"Don't worry, everything's good," Santana said smiling at Rachel's nervousness. This was Rachel's first real party.

* * *

><p>People began to arrive and Rachel turned up the music. Puck showed up but was quickly distracted by a basketball game on TV. Later he got a call from his mother asking him to come home because his sister was sick and he needed to get her medicine. He told Rachel and she smiled and gave him a kiss goodbye. Puck told her not to drink too much. Puck walked out and was glad Rachel didn't have neighbors around. They would have definitely called the cops.<p>

Rachel was having a blast and so was everybody else. She didn't realize how much she was drinking though. Things got pretty wild. Rachel was seriously drunk. Luckily for Rachel, Santana had been told by Puck to watch out for her. She steered Rachel away from more beer to the makeshift stage, knowing even a drunk Rachel couldn't resist singing. After everybody left at three in the morning, Santana and Britney cleaned up, with some help from Rachel. Seeing Rachel could barely stand, Britney took her upstairs to bed. She put out some water and Tylenol for Rachel, feeling sorry that the girl would have a killer hangover in the morning.

She went downstairs and finished up with Santana.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up the next morning in her bed. There was Tylenol and a bottle of water by the bed, which she quickly took and drank. He head was pounding.<p>

Just then Shelby walked in, having used the spare key Rachel had given her. She saw Rachel in bed.

"Hey baby," Shelby said, sitting, wondering how late Rachel's party had gone. Santana and Britney had texted Shelby that Rachel might be out for a while. They had cleaned the house up before they had left. All of the sudden Rachel shot out of bed towards the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Shelby held her daughter's hair back and rubbed gentle, calming circles onto Rachel's back.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Shelby and Rachel were drinking coffee in Rachel's kitchen.<p>

"God, I'm stupid," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Shelby agreed with a small smile, "You are very tiny Rachel. Low alcohol tolerance."

"I know," Rachel said, rubbing her temples.

"I would try to punish you, but I think your hangover is enough. Anyway, I got this in the mail," She said giving Rachel a letter. Rachel sighed. What was it with Jesse and letters?

"Read that. You need to get on better terms with him," Shelby said, getting up to go. She kissed Rachel's forehead and left to go to work.

As soon as Shelby was gone, Rachel huffed. She plopped down on the couch and opened the letter.

_Rachel,_

_I'm an asshole. Yep, I am. I was jealous of you and Puck and so I got with Abby to try to make you jealous. I don't want to keep this up. Can we be friends again? _

_Text me,_

_Jesse_

Rachel put it down.

"Ugh," she said holding her head, which was pounding. She pulled out her phone.

**Rachel; ru bipolar?**

**Jesse: Good mornin 2 u as well. Thanx 4 bein my alarm clock.**

**Rachel: Dude, y the hell do u make up now? Y didn't u tell me this wen u were here?**

**Jesse: hmmm… pride**

**Rachel: I actually get that ;)**

**Jesse: Cuz ur just like me **

**Rachel: yea**

**Jesse: Im not with abby any more**

**Rachel: good**

**Jesse: She coodnt even sing**

**Rachel: I don't kno y u even wasted time on her then**

**Jesse: I told u y**

**Rachel: Ughhhhh**

**Jesse: ?**

**Rachel: Im kinda hungover**

**Jesse: drownin the sorrows away bcuz of my absence?**

**Rachel: uh, no. u wish**

**Jesse: srsly about 2 cry now. Berry, u cut me deep. **

**Rachel: good. Hey we're good now… but I gots 2 go**

**Jesse: feel better**

Rachel suddenly felt frustrated. Why the hell did she have to have feelings for two guys? She went up and changed into dance clothes. She went to the local dance studio where she still danced from time to time.

She put her iPod on shuffle. She danced for hours. She was trying to work off her concentration with some improvisation dance. She just flowed with the music, feeling it in every part of her.

"Rachel!" Britney said. Rachel opened her eyes and saw the bubbly blond that had just entered.

"Hey, Britt" Rachel said smiling. She glanced at the clock. Wow, she'd danced for two and a half hours straight. She was very sweaty.

"Since we're both here do you want to work on the routine for the first football game?" Britney asked, taking off her shoes and setting her stuff down. The two choreographed for an hour. Eventually their planning turned into just fooling around.

They both took out their water and sat on the floor to talk.

"So are you ready for your competition? When is it? I think Lord Tubbington ate the post-it note that I put it on," Britney said.

"It's this Saturday. Remember? We are taking the big car? I'm picking up you, Santana, Kurt and Puck and we are all driving to Chicago," Rachel explained.

"Oh yeah. I'm excited! Are you ready to do your duet?" Britney asked.

"Yep. Puck is a talented dancer, he just lacks training. It was kind of funny teaching him some of the moves, even though it's slow. He has it down," Rachel said, chuckling at the memory.

"San and I get to help with your hair and makeup, right?" Britney asked. Rachel nodded. She and Britney danced a little bit more and left. Rachel had to drop off Quinn's Poms ring at her house. She rang the door bell, feeling a bit out of place, still in her dance clothes.

Quinn's mom opened the door and Rachel asked for Quinn. Quinn's mom smiled and yelled up the stairs for Quinn, who came down.

Quinn's mom excused herself.

"Can we talk on the porch?" Quinn asked. They walked out and sat on Quinn's porch swing.

"What's wrong Quinn?" Rachel asked warily, Quinn shrugged.

"Come on spill," Rachel said, nudging Quinn.

"Alright. I don't know if you'll want to hear this but… you were so nice letting me on the team. At the beginning of school last year, I think you were on vacation, Finn and I, sort of, went out. He got me drunk. We had sex," Quinn paused, a tear coming down her cheek.

"He told me afterwards that he would totally break up with you. But he didn't and he was sort of mean about it. He flaunted being with you. That's why, even though I had sort of bonded with you over Beth, I started hating you again. Yesterday, at your party, he tried to get with me. I told him "no" and he ran out all angry," Quinn said.

Rachel waited a moment and grabbed Quinn's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"He's a no good cheater," Rachel whispered. Then she got an idea.

"I have an idea," She said, eyes lighting up. She grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her into the house and up to Quinn's room where they began plotting.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure about this," Quinn said.<p>

"Well, I think its fun. And anyway the Poms squad needs a debut," Rachel said, looking at all the assembled girls. All the girls besides Rachel and Quinn had on skin tight strapless black dresses and heels. Rachel and Quinn had on red dresses. Rachel had done Quinn's makeup. All of the girls looked extremely sultry and sexy.

"This is gonna be awesome," Rachel said, giving Quinn an encouraging pat on the back.

She was still keeping Quinn at arms length. She was tired of the constant fighting. They peered into the cafeteria and saw Finn sitting at his usual table with some football players. She looked at Quinn and nodded with a smile. The jazz band went in and got ready to play.

"Good luck," Rachel said with a wink and walked in. The gathered student body all quieted as she stalked slowly towards Finn, enjoying their stares.

Finn turned as she walked up in front of him. She glanced at the guys sitting around him and they took the hint and left. Finn's eyes widened. He was still getting crap about Rachel's Grow a Pear song.

"I hear you cheated on me last year. Don't you remember? I was in California on vacation. You had some fun with Quinn," She paused. Having nothing else to say she nodded at the band and the music began. Her dress hugged her all over and every guy couldn't help but check her out as she began to move her hips to the dance.

She made Finn turn around on his stool and began singing

(**Rachel**, _Quinn_, _**Both**_)

**Ay, Ay, Ay  
>Nobody likes being played<br>Berry, Berry**  
><strong>Fabray, Fabray (hey)<br>**  
>Rachel ran her hand down his cheek<p>

**He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
><strong>

Quinn came up behind Rachel and sang her part

_I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about_

Rachel ran her fingers over his lips

**He kissed me, his one and only, (**_yes_**) beautiful Liar  
><strong>

As Quinn sang the next line, the rest of the Poms squad surround the three, dancing, all together.

_Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about  
><em>  
><em>You never know<br>_**Why are we the ones who suffer**  
><em>I have to let go<br>_**He won't be the one to cry  
><strong>  
><em>(Ay)<em> **Let's not kill the karma**  
><em>(Ay)<em> **Let's not start a fight**  
><em>(Ay)<em> **It's not worth the drama  
><strong>

They both looked at Finn

**For a beautiful liar**  
><em>Can't we laugh about it<em> (**Ha Ha Ha**)  
><strong>(Oh)<strong> _It's not worth our time_  
><strong>(Oh)<strong> _We can live without 'em_  
><em><strong>Just a beautiful liar<br>**_  
>Quinn stepped up and sang to both Rachel and Finn<p>

_I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together_  
><strong>I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again<strong>  
><em>I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing<br>_**You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong  
><strong>  
><em>You never know<em>  
><strong>When the pain and heartbreak's over<br>**_I have to let go  
><em>**The innocence is gone**

_(Ay)_ **Let's not kill the karma**  
><em>(Ay)<em> **Let's not start a fight**  
><em>(Ay)<em> **It's not worth the drama  
>For a beautiful liar<br>**_Can't we laugh about it_ (**Ha Ha Ha**)  
><strong>(Oh)<strong> _It's not worth our time_  
><strong>(Oh)<strong> _We can live without 'em  
>Just a beautiful liar<br>_  
>Quinn turned to Rachel and sang to her<p>

_Tell me how to forgive you  
>When it's me who's ashamed<em>

Rachel reached out and grabbed Quinn's hand

**And I wish could free you  
>Of the hurt and the pain<br>**

They turned so they were leaning on each other's backs and belted out "blame", harmonizing effortlessly.

_**But the answer is simple  
>He's the one to blame<strong>_

__**Berry Berry  
>Fabray Fabray<br>Berry Berry**

**Fabray Fabray  
><strong>_**(Hey)  
><strong>_  
><em>(Ay)<em> **Let's not kill the karma**  
><em>(Ay)<em> **Let's not start a fight  
><strong>_(Ay)_ **It's not worth the drama  
>For a beautiful liar<br>**

One of the Pom's girls brought Quinn and Rachel each a slushie. They smiled at each other.

_Can't we laugh about it_ (**Ha Ha Ha**)  
><strong>(Oh)<strong> _It's not worth our time_  
><strong>(Oh)<strong> _We can live without 'em_

They pulled back and sent the slushies flying just as they finished

_**Just a beautiful liar**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em>**_WOW! Sorry for the super long chapter! I got so inspired and couldn't stop!

__Tell me if ya like that Faberry friendship...


	13. Swimming

Swimming

"Chill babe," Puck said, soothingly rubbing Rachel's back. She was almost bouncing up and down in her seat in the middle of Rachel's dad's van.

"Yeah, Rachel. You've been practicing for months. How could you not win?" Quinn said gently. Rachel had tentatively asked Quinn to come as they were changing out of their Beautiful Liar dresses.

"I know. I've become so invested in this though. What would I do if I lost? Oh my goodness…" Rachel said, rubbing circles on her temples.

"Berry, stop this. You're Rachel freaking Berry for crying out loud. Why the hell are you nervous?" Santana said from behind Rachel. She had never seen the brunette nervous.

From the driver's seat Shelby said, "Your friends are right Rachel. For the past month your performances have been breathtaking and hard to find anything wrong with. I believe that you are going to blow everybody else out of the water. When I sent in videos of your performances to get you in I got emails from every single person that went over everybody's tapes, saying that you were one in a million. Don't doubt yourself."

Rachel nodded and settled in for the rest of the ride to Chicago. She and Quinn exchanged many knowing smiles at Britney and Santana in the back. The two were sitting close together and listening to Santana's iPod. Britney's was sleeping with her head on Santana's shoulder. Santana saw the two and rolled her eyes, but then smiled down at Britney.

Rachel grabbed Puck's hand. She and Quinn talked quietly, Puck occasionally joining in. Rachel checked the clock on her phone and groaned. It was six. As she saw that an exit was coming up she leaned forward and Shelby immediately understood. Coffee.

* * *

><p>They all walked out of the car in the garage and made their way into the hotel. Rachel was excited. Her dad's had managed to come. Their company owned about ten suites in this hotel. They had managed to get one of the big suites that had three bedrooms.<p>

Puck walked in eyes widening at the nice place. The five women all immediately ran and unpacked and set to work on Rachel. Shelby came out to grab some tissues and saw Puck standing with his duffel, unsure what to do. She laughed.

"Help yourself to the stuff in the kitchen Puck. Use the TV," Shelby said, as she breezed out of the room. He shrugged, grabbed a bag of Doritos and a Coke and plopped down on the comfiest couch he'd ever sat on. He turned on ESPN and settled in.

Rachel walked out in jeans and a button up shirt. Her hair was curled perfectly and bounced as she walked. Quinn was amazing at hair. Shelby, Britney, and Santana had all done her makeup and fingernails. Puck looked up and his mouth fell open. She looked awesome. She laughed at his spread out position. He couldn't take his eyes off of her perfect red lips.

Shelby walked out. She put her hands on her hips.

"Go take a shower Puck and get that cheese stuff off your mouth," Shelby said. Puck got up and complied, knowing better than to complain. Britney and Santana went into their room to get ready to go to the theater. Quinn went into the room she and Shelby were sharing together. Shelby came out and put Rachel's two garment bags and Puck's one on the table by the door. She then called Beth's babysitter to see how things were. When she was satsfied she turned to Rachel.

"Are you ready baby?" She asked, as they both sat down on the couch.

"Yes," Rachel said smiling brightly, "I have butterflies, but the good kind."

"I know you will be great. You remind me of how I was. The difference is that I know that you'll make it," Shelby said.

"I always wondered… Why didn't you make it? Your voice is amazing and you are so theatrical."

Shelby thought for a second, and then looked at Rachel.

"After I got to New York after having you, I was very depressed. After carrying you for nine months I had started to love you and I had you taken away. There was no way I could connect to roles. My heart was back here in Lima with you."

Rachel felt herself tearing up.

"Come on, Rachel. Don't cry! Your makeup will run," Britney said, running out of her room and ran and hugged Rachel around her shoulders from behind the couch.

She smiled at her mom, mouthing thank you. She turned and looked at Britney.

"You look amazing!" She said. Britney wore a mini-dress that was super scrunched up. The dress part was pretty sky blue and along the neckline and the sleeves was a bright green. She had on green heels. Her hair was in a low bun in the back with stray curls framing her face. Then Santana walked out. She was wearing a dress that had off the shoulder sleeves. The dress was deep purple with a layer of lace over it. The sleeves were just lace. She had on black stilettos. Quinn came out in a pale pink dress with spaghetti straps that was slightly shimmery. It was short and flared out at the waist.

"You all look awesome!" Rachel said. Then Quinn walked out.

"Shelby picked these out for us!" Britney said, bouncing up and down. Puck came out in his t-shirt and jeans as well. He laughed at Santana, who couldn't take her eyes off of Britney.

Shelby went in her room to change. Soon they were all taking a cab to the theater.

As Rachel walked in, the enormity of the competition sunk in. There were so many people here. Out of tons of audition tapes from kids that lived in Missouri, Illinois, Ohio, and Indiana she had been chosen with ten other people. If she won she would be going against other winners from all of mid-America at Regionals.

Shelby took Britney, Santana and Quinn to their seats. She then took Rachel and Puck to their dressing room. Puck looked good in a pair of dark jeans and a dark red super soft cotton shirt with thin black suspenders. He looked effortlessly dressy. Rachel was put on her swimsuit. On top Shelby put Rachel's dress for her duet with Puck. They had found it on shopping trip to St. Louis in July. It was the softest material Rachel had ever felt. It was purple but had greens, blues, and pinks all over it in paintbrush strokes. It fell over her body and hugged every curve. She put on her slightly sparkly strappy heels.

Puck was speechless when he saw her. Then he knew what to say.

"You look beautiful," he said. She smiled.

Rachel and Puck sat down on the couch of the dressing room, not saying anything, just happy to be together. They listened to the show from the speaker on the wall. There were some good kids but Rachel knew she could win this thing. Shelby walked in and smiled at the two on the couch, just holding hands.

"It's time," She said and walked out.

They stood up and turned to each other. Puck kissed Rachel's cheek, winked at her and walked to stage right while she was on stage left. Rachel heard herself being announced and then took a deep breath. The music began.

(_Rachel_, **Puck**, **Both**)

Puck walked out and walked toward her direction not looking at the audience

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought hey<br>you know, this could be something  
><strong>  
>Rachel walked out slowly. She kept her eyes on Puck, who looked like he was having the time of his life. Her voice was as clear as a bell.<p>

_'Cause everything you do and words you say  
>You know that it all takes my breath away<br>And now I'm left with nothing  
><em>  
>They reached each other and the dance truly began. They hit every step, perfectly in sync. There were several lifts.<p>

**So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
>And maybe two is better than one<br>But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one  
><strong>

Rachel and Puck were closer to the front of the stage now. Puck twirled Rachel in towards him and she sang, touching his face.

_I remember every look upon your face  
>The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste<br>You make it hard for breathing  
><em>

Rachel moved out, executing a perfect pirouette. When she twirled her dress came up around her. She felt beautiful. While she danced Puck just stood watching and singing to her.

**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
>I think of you and everything's okay<br>I'm finally now believing  
><strong>**  
><strong>They started the main part again

**That maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
>And maybe two is better than one<br>But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one  
>Yeah, yeah<strong>

They both backed away and stood facing each other.

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought, hey<strong>

Rachel let Puck take the melody and wove in and out, harmonizing beautifully.

**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
>Maybe two is better than one<br>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>**  
>Their dancing picked up, and it got more complicated but both did it amazingly.<p>

**And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you  
>'Cause, baby, two is better than one<br>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>But I figured out with all that's said and done<br>Two is better than one, two is better than one  
><strong>

They finished with their foreheads against one another.

The audience screamed and cheered for them. Rachel gave Puck a hug. She stepped to the side and gestured to Puck, who received more applause. They both exited on separate sides. Rachel shamelessly ripped off her dress and shoes and shook her hair out. She then walked out onto the now black stage. When she was in position the lights slowly came up. She felt great in her swimsuit and prepared to dance.

She slowly walked up. People were amazed and could see energy that her body was charged full of, just walking.

_Your songs remind me of swimming,  
>Which I forgot when I started to sink<br>Drank further away from the shore,  
>And deeper into the drink<em>

She began the ballet and hip-hop mix dance.

_Sat on the bottom of the ocean,  
>A stern and stubborn rock<br>Cos your songs remind me of swimming,  
>But somehow I forgot<em>

She moved gracefully. People loved how she seemed to have given up all control and was wild, yet she was spot on with the dance and didn't miss a beat.

_I was sinking, now I'm sunk  
>And I was drinking, now I'm drunk<em>

_Your songs remind me of swimming_

_But somehow I forgot  
><em>

All eyes were on her, completely entranced.

_I tried to remember the chorus,  
>I can't remember the verse<br>Cos that song that sent me swimming,  
>Is now the life jacket that burst<em>

_Rotting like a wreck on the ocean floor,_  
><em>Sinking like a siren that can't swim no more<em>  
><em>Your songs remind me of swimming,<em>  
><em>But I can't swim any more<em>

_Pull me out the water, cold and blue,_  
><em>I open my eyes and I see that it's you,<em>  
><em>So I dive straight back in the ocean<em>

_So I dive straight back in the ocean_

_Take a deep breath, tuck the water in my chest_  
><em>Oh, take a deep breath, tuck the water in my chest,<em>  
><em>Cross my fingers and hope for the best<em>

_Then all of a sudden, I heard a note,_  
><em>It started in my chest and ended in my throat<em>

Rachel twirled in a circle for the whole next part, never stopping

_And then I realised I was swimming,  
>And then I realised I was swimming,<br>And then I realised I was swimming,  
>And then I realised I was swimming<br>_

Rachel was a flurry of movement.

_Your songs remind me of swimming,  
>Which I forgot when I started to sink<br>Your songs remind me of swimming,  
>Which I forgot when I started to sink<br>Your songs remind me of swimming,  
>Which I forgot when I started to sink<br>Your songs remind me of swimming,  
>Which I forgot when I started to sink<br>_

Rachel finished, chest heaving. The crowd was utterly silent. Not a sound was heard. Then they burst into the loudest applause Rachel had ever heard. She smiled and curtsied. This was home.


	14. He's Back

He's Back

Rachel woke up to Shelby's house, where she'd spent the night, still ecstatic from her win at Sectionals. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Jesse's car in the driveway out the window. Did that boy ever go to class? She walked in and heard Shelby and Jesse in the dance studio. He was about to sing. She peeked in, he didn't see her.

"Go ahead, Jesse," Shelby said. He began to sing Uprising by Muse. It had been a long time since she'd seen Jesse lose himself in a song like that. His eyes were shut. She walked out and plopped down on the couch. Why did Jesse have to look so good?

She got up and poured herself coffee. Jesse finished and Shelby critiqued him. Rachel walked in, steeling herself and putting on her show face, there was no way she was going to let him see how much he got to her.

Jesse looked up from his spot sitting on the floor as Rachel came in and smiled at her. How did she always managed to look so damn good even dressed like she was? She wore a huge dark grey t-shirt and some black leggings. Her hair was piled on her head in a messy bun and she was barefoot.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Rachel said, sitting down next to him drinking her coffee, "Do you ever go to school Jesse?" Rachel asked.

"Actually I have. There was a huge pipe explosion on campus and the place is closed for three weeks cause of all of the flooding everywhere," he said.

"Oh, well it's good you're here," Shelby said, getting up to leave. "You can help Rachel figure out her song for Regionals this November. She only has to do one song this time, but she better be spectacular." Shelby walked out to make breakfast.

"Can I be straight with you, Rachel?" Jesse asked after a minute of awkward silence. She nodded.

"I can't get you out of my head. I know you're dating Puck. I get that you like him, a lot. I want you to know that I'm always here, whenever you need me," he said. He stood up and walked out to join Shelby, "I love you," he said; stopping just before he went through the door then went out. Rachel sat there, with eyes shut, rubbing her temples. She stood up and walked to Beth's room. Beth had woken up and was standing in her crib, with her hands on the crib.

"Hey sweetie," Rachel said. She pulled Beth out and sat down with the baby on the floor.

"Beth? I don't know what to do. I like both of them. Jesse is just so risky, but Puck is always there for me. She looked down at the baby, with Puck's eyes. Beth looked at Rachel for a moment. Then she broke into a huge smile. Rachel smiled at her half sister. She loved Beth. Beth had to be the happiest baby Rachel had ever seen. Rachel lied on her back and held Beth high in the air. Beth giggled. Rachel sat up and planted tons of kisses on Beth's cheek. Beth wrapped her hands around Rachel's fingers. Rachel smiled and then started to sing softly to Beth.

**Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<br>Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<br>To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
>I'd give all I have, honey<br>If you could stay like that**

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
>And no one will desert you<br>Just try to never grow up, never grow up**

She trailed off. She heard clapping from the door and turned and saw Jesse.

"Shelby asked me to get you. Breakfast time," he said, a small smile on his lips. He loved Rachel like this. When she sang simply because the moment called for it. She smiled back at him. She felt peaceful.

"Jesse?" Rachel said, picking Beth up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I call dibs on the chocolate chip pancakes," she said smiling, and then walked past him with Beth.

Jesse was smiled. He needed to realize that Rachel was with Puck. He walked out and saw Rachel feeding Beth. The sight made him smile. She made him smile. He sighed. He had been lucky to have her. He'd blown it. Now she was gone. He was leaving in three weeks.

Rachel went to school after that. She had a black loose t-shirt with one sleeve fallen off the shoulder. She wore ripped old jean shorts. On her feet she wore strappy bright red heels. Her hair was straightened and shiny. She shoved her messenger bag into her locker. She heard somebody clear his throat behind her. She turned.

"Hi, Mr. Shue."

"Hello Rachel. It's good to see you, congrats on your Sectional win."

"Thanks."

"Um, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come back. We need you, Rachel."

"Didn't you get any freshman?"

"Um, a couple, but the club needs your dedication."

"Look, Mr. Shue. Most of that club hates me. Why do I wanna be in a place like that everyday?"

He moved to speak but cut him off.

"Look, the only way I would even consider coming back would be if every single person in that club said, by themselves that they want me back and why. I will not accept if all you want me for is my talent, which is better than most of the kids in there, by the way." She slammed her locker shut and stalked off. She turned the corner and saw Quinn, softly shutting her locker. Rachel could tell she was upset.

"What's up Quinn?" Rachel said, walking up to her.

"Hey. Um, it's nothing. It's just Finn. He, um, said some things to me."

"I thought we agreed that Finn Hudson was a douchey asshole who doesn't deserve to be listened to," Rachel said, eyebrow furrowing.

"Yeah. He just went on and on about how much of a bitch I am and how people would probably like me better if I stayed as Lucy," Quinn said. Rachel gasped.

"What hour do you have glee?" Rachel said, all of the sudden.

"First today," Then the warning bell rang.

"Ok, I'll be there. Alright? See you in a few minutes," Rachel said, turning and quickly walking off.

Quinn smiled. She was glad Rachel was her friend now. She was very protective of her friends. She walked into glee, feeling a slight bit better, knowing that Rachel would help her.

Rachel walked into her first hour class with her least favorite teacher, Mr. Beck. She walked up and put on her worried face.

"Mr. Beck, can I please go to the bathroom?" she asked sweetly.

"You should have done that before the bell rang, Miss Berry," he said, a smug smile on his face.

She sighed; she didn't want to have to play this card.

She leaned in towards him.

"Mr. Beck, it's that time of month." He blushed and waved her out. She smiled and walked out.

Rachel walked into the Glee room and it went silent. Rachel didn't care that she'd just interrupted a discussion. Nobody, especially Finn Hudson, got away with dissing her (almost) friend.

She gestured for Quinn to get up. She walked over to the band and whispered the song to the band. Quinn heard and smiled and nodded. Rachel walked to the door, gave Finn a middle finger salute and walked out. She had told Quinn to sing Bitch by Meredith Brooks. It was a perfect song for Quinn. She couldn't help the grin on her face as she walked back to hell on earth, Mr. Beck's room. Mission accomplished.

Rachel plopped down beside Puck at lunch, digging into her pretzel.

"Hey babe," Puck said grabbing her free hand.

"Hi," Rachel said, and fed him some pretzel. Puck put a dab of cheese sauce on her nose. She laughed and wiped it off.

"Guess what?" she said, putting down the pretzel.

"What?" he asked.

"Mr. Shue asked me to come back to glee,"

"I hope you handed his ass back to him," Puck said, bitterly.

"I'd like to think that I did. I told him every single glee member had to tell me that they wanted me back and why. And I wouldn't accept if they only said for my talent," she said, smiling at herself. If that happened she would be very surprised, but it would also be entertaining.

"Anyway, my mom asked me to ask you to come over for dinner. She worships you now that I'm not failing any classes," Puck said, shaking his head at how his mother went on and on about Rachel. His sister adored Rachel.

"I'd love to come," Rachel said. A couple jocks came up and sat at their table. Rachel fist-bumped Azimio. They talked, Rachel kissed Puck goodbye, getting some whistles, and she rolled her eyes and walked out of the cafeteria. She reported to Miss Sylvester's office. She was excited because the first football game was this weekend. The squad had learned about twenty routines to use for the season. They also were responsible for the halftime show.

Sue had begun to like Rachel; she had drive and worked hard. She trusted the girl's judgment, but she'd heard on the bugs she had all over the school Shuester trying to get her star back into glee club. That would not do, so she'd asked Rachel to come here to set the record straight.

"Berry, sit," Sue said, closing her journal.

"Did you go over the routine tapes?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, they didn't entirely bore me to death. I want to talk to you about something I heard. Are you planning on rejoining glee club?" Sue asked, leaning forward.

Rachel smiled.

"No. I trust you heard the conversation…" Sue nodded, "I told Mr. Shue to do that in hopes that he actually would. I just want some people in that club to admit they're stupid. Even if they did that, there's no way I would join. Not only am I not interested, I honestly don't have time."

Sue nodded, satisfied. The two talked about the routines and Rachel left.

**Kind of a filler chapter… Alright so I know I have to cover the competition, but to be honest, I need more drama. **

**I could always make Jesse and Puck fight, but I feel like that's been done too much.**

**I'm gonna have the glee club talk to her… I plan on having fun there…**

**Gonna bring some Klaine in…**

**I just need more! I was planning to go to graduation… but only if I get inspired!**

**REVIEW! **


	15. Your Surrender

Your Surrender

"Rachel Berry?" Rachel looked up, letting go of Puck's hand and walking towards the study hall monitor. He handed her a slip. It was an excuse from study hall, asking her to come to the choir room. She rolled her eyes. She beckoned for Puck to come with her. When the monitor looked up, she told him that this had to do with Puck too and left with him right behind.

"What's going on?" Puck asked as they walked.

"I've been asked to come to the choir room," Rachel said, smiling.

"Fun," he said, "Are you actually planning on joining?"

"Uh, no. This is going to be funny though," she said and they walked into Glee. They were all waiting. Rachel slowly walked in the room, as if she owned it. She jumped up and sat on the edge of the piano, letting her legs dangle. Puck leaned against the piano. Rachel saw there were three freshmen that had joined. She raised an eyebrow for them to begin.

"Um, alright guys," Mr. Shue said. Santana stood up.

"Hey, Rach. I know there is no way in hell that your gonna say yes. I'm glad we've gotten closer. I like your stubbornness and your spirit. Btw, love the outfit," Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Thanks San," Rachel said. She wore a one shoulder white t-shirt that had a tribal design on it. She wore bright orange skinny pants with a yellow belt that had big metal circles all around. She wore black ankle boots. Her hair was in fishtail pigtails.

After a moment of nobody standing, Britney jumped up.

"Just wanted to say Rachel that I love you. You're awesome and talented and the second best dancer I know," she said, with a wink, "Also, Lord Tubbington said that he loves you too."

Kurt stayed seated but added "You know I love you Rachel. I'm glad you're my friend."

Sam stood up. "I consider you like a bro. You're funny and you have a great future ahead of you," he said, smiling.

"Thank you, Sam," Rachel said. She looked at Mercedes, who shrugged and stood up.

"I'm not gonna lie and say that you don't annoy me. Sure, your voice is good. Fine. You drove everybody in here to do their best. Granted, we do it because we fear for our lives but that's not the point," Mercedes said, and then sat down. Rachel's brow furrowed. God, she was sick of this. She hopped off of the piano.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shuester. This isn't happening. Mike I know you're my friend, we're cool. Artie, I'm sorry for whatever I did. Lauren, I'm sorry I couldn't find your damn candy. Freshmen, I apologize for the dumpster throwing that Puck will probably do to you. Mr. Shuester, sorry you had to deal with my "crazy", but honestly, every time I talked to you it was for the good of this club," She stopped and looked at everybody.

"Don't you dare blame the Nationals loss on me. I was the one who told you guys we had to prepare months in advance. But no. You guys sat around until two days before the competition to write our songs. That is not performing. It is lazy. I don't care if you think you have the best voice. Any of you. You know why I won my competition? Because I was ready to go on that stage two months before I actually had to." She stopped and glared at Mercedes and Lauren. She looked at Finn, who looked angry. She winked at him and turned on her heel and left. Puck laughed at the shocked expressions on the club's faces. Then he followed Rachel out.

"Well that was fun," Puck said. They could hear Mr. Shue talking to Mercedes about how she talked to Rachel.

* * *

><p>"… and then I walked out," Rachel said to Shelby, stretching on the floor.<p>

"Hmmm, interesting," Shelby said, shaking her head with a smile.

"I thought so. Anyway, I'm so tired. Do we have to practice?" Rachel asked, looking at Shelby who had raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry. It's just its almost midnight and Poms practice after school was four hours instead of three and it was exhausting," Rachel said.

"Shelby's solution: drink a Red Bull," Jesse said, walking in.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked. He smiled.

"He's here to help me get you focused," Shelby said and gestured to Jesse.

"Shelby wanted me to put together a routine that tested you. Its hard and long and fast. Its basically hip-hop. You wont be singing. The whole point of this is for Shelby and me to see just how hard you can push yourself. Its hard but we think once you learn it, it will benefit you greatly,"

"That is if you don't die first. That's quite the routine," Shelby said and exited the room, saying over her shoulder, "You have an hour to learn it Rachel. See you then." Rachel turned to Jesse and he smiled and walked her through the routine. After he finished going through it at about a quarter speed of what it actually was, both of them were sweating.

"Got it?" Jesse said smiling wickedly at Rachel.

* * *

><p>The music ended. Rachel flopped down on her back and continued breathing hard. Her entire body had a thin layer of sweat on it. She'd just finished performing the song for Shelby.<p>

"You (pant) are (pant) both (pant) evil (pant)," Rachel managed to get out.

"Did you enjoy?" Jesse asked, leaning over her. She looked up at him then flipped him off.

"That was actually very good," Shelby said.

"You think the fact (pant) that I'm going to have to go (pant) to the hospital (pant) because I can't breathe (pant) is good?" Rachel said, slowly sitting up.

"Yes," Jesse said, snapping a picture of her on his phone. Immediately he put it up on Facebook. "Berry: All danced out". She rolled her eyes and accepted a hand up from Shelby. The song had been Lose Yourself by Eminem. The choreography had been insane.

"You're going to have to do some more of this Rachel," Jesse said. Rachel groaned and stood up to go take a shower. Shelby and Jesse went out to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Do you still like my daughter, Jesse?" Shelby asked.

"Yes. I see that she wants to be with Puck though. Who am I to interfere?" Jesse said with a shrug.

"I agree that she likes Puck. But I think she also likes you and she's just really confused right now," Shelby said, after thinking for a moment. She stood up.

"I am going to bed. I have work in the morning. Will you lock the house when you leave?" Shelby asked. He nodded and just sat for a while, trying not to think of how amazing Rachel had looked tonight. She'd worn a sports bra and tiny shorts. How she'd done that routine the way she did was beyond him. The first time Shelby had put him through a routine like that he had had trouble walking for a couple days and hadn't moved afterwards for about two hours. When she performed it was magic. He walked slowly to the dance studio. He worked on a routine that he'd recently thought up for himself. It was just on the line of being too strenuous to sing to. He wanted it to be perfect. He took off his shirt, ready to work on the tension that Rachel had given him.

Rachel walked softly down the stairs, deciding that she would stay the night. When Shelby had found out that her fathers were rarely home, she'd said that Rachel could stay whenever she pleased. She got some water and sucked it down. She turned and saw Shelby had gone in her room to bed because the light was out. However the light was on in the studio, which Shelby had had soundproofed earlier this week. She walked over and peeked in. She saw Jesse picking a song on the stereo and assuming his ready stance. Then the music started.

**I got close  
>To your skin<br>While you were sleeping  
>I taste the<br>Salt on  
>Your hands<br>I reached out  
>To touch you<br>The morning light disarms you  
>Won't you let me<br>In?**

Jesse's dance had him moving everywhere. He moved gracefully and powerfully

**Ohhhhhhh  
>How long till your surrender?<br>Ohhhhhhh  
>How long till your<br>Surrender?  
>It's a long way<br>For heart break  
>Let your heart wait and bleed<br>Ohhhhhhh  
>How long till your surrender to me?<br>**

**I've become your shadow  
>I love, but don't know<br>How to  
>I'm always lost for words<br>You look like a thousand suns  
>I wanna be the only one<br>Left when your day is done  
><strong>

**Ohhhhhhh  
>How long till your surrender?<br>Ohhhhhhh  
>How long till your<br>Surrender?  
>It's a long way<br>For heart break  
>Let your heart wait and bleed<br>Ohhhhhhh  
>How long till your surrender to me?<br>**

**I can't have you close  
>So I become a ghost<br>And I watch you  
>I watch you<br>**

**Maybe if you stay  
>We could die this way<br>But I won't stop you  
>I won't stop you<strong>

**Ohhhhhhh  
>How long till your surrender?<br>Ohhhhhhh  
>How long till your<br>Surrender?  
>Ohhhhhhh<br>How long till your surrender?  
>Ohhhhhhh<br>How long till your  
>Surrender?<br>**

**It's a long way  
>For heart break<br>Let your heart wait and bleed  
>Ohhhhhhh<br>How long till your surrender to me?**

**To me  
>It's a long way<br>For heart break  
>Let your heart wait and bleed<strong>

**Ohhhhhhh  
>How long till your surrender to me? <strong>

He stood, chest heaving, facing away from Rachel. She took a deep breath. She walked slowly over to him.

"Jesse?" she whispered.

He slowly turned and smiled. Rachel was wearing his old UCLA shirt, and it was huge on her. She had on shorts underneath and had her wet hair in a braid down her back.

"Hey," he said.

"Was that about me?" Rachel asked, looking in his eyes.

"Yes," he said firmly. She looked down at the floor and they stood there for a while.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Rachel asked. He smiled and nodded. They walked out. Rachel put West Side Story in and sat next to Jesse, careful to leave a sliver of space between them. After a while she leaned on him. He didn't react, knowing if he did she'd move away. He let himself enjoy this moment with her.

* * *

><p>Shelby yawned and got out of bed as her alarm went off, going into the living room which was open to the kitchen. The lights were still on dimly. She stopped when she saw Jesse and Rachel on the couch. She smiled and turned off the TV. Rachel was curled up into Jesse's side and he rested his head on her head. Shelby rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to make coffee. She put cereal out for them after waking up Beth and getting her dressed. Then she tiptoed out of the house, Beth in tow to take to daycare, hoping that they would wake up in time for Rachel to make it to school.<p>

Jesse opened his eyes. He was instantly aware of Rachel, curled up against him. Crap. She was going to think this was majorly awkward. He enjoyed it for a second more. He slowly untangled himself from her and scooted away. He put her head on the pillow at the end of the couch and covered her with a blanket and quietly stood up. He was very grateful that Rachel was a deep sleeper. He sighed and went to take a shower.

Little did he know that Rachel had woken up, she'd just remained limp and kept her eyes shut. She heard him turn the shower on upstairs. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. This whole Jesse thing was very frustrating. She went and got coffee, needing the caffeine. She'd gotten about two hours of sleep. After breakfast she went to the guestroom, glad she'd Shelby had clothes for her here for situations like these. She put on oversized sheer light pink button up shirt. She put a black cami underneath. She had off-white lace shorts. She let her hair down from her braid, happy to find it wavy. She pulled on her tan Sperry's.

She heard Jesse come out of the bathroom. She poured herself a thermos of coffee. As Jesse came down the stairs, she smiled at him.

"Mornin," she said. He nodded and got coffee as well.

"Hey, thanks for hanging with me last night. I have to get out of here though. School is gross," she said quickly, cheeks flushing. She walked out fast and got in her car. She groaned internally when Hello by Lionel Richie came on the radio. She took a big gulp of coffee, burning her throat and causing tears. She sighed and pulled out.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize. I kinda reread this story. I think since I need some plot to beat my writer's block with this fic desperately, it'd be wiser to make it St. Berry. All of you who want this to be Puckleberry, I'm working on a Puckleberry story. This however <strong>_**WILL**_** be St. Berry.**

**Also, I said this in another fic and I'll say it here. I don't pick music for the good of the environment. I pick them because they have to do a great deal with the plot. That's the great part bout writing Glee fics. I challenge you to, not only with my story, but with others, to listen to the songs while you read. It makes them a lot better, pinkie swear. **

**REVIEW. I thought about it. Praise, death threats: in the words of Sue Sylvester: Their both just making a bunch of noise. Tell me whatcha think! **


	16. I Get a Kick Out of You

I Get a Kick Out of You

Rachel became increasingly closer to Jesse as time went on. She saw Jesse nearly everyday. He was teaching her stuff that she'd never even thought about. At the same time, he was becoming more and more in awe of her and her ability to learn and create. They hung out. They learned more and more about each other. Shelby just let them get closer and closer. She figured it'd be a matter of time.

Two weeks following Jesse's arrival, Rachel ran into the school. She was only awake because of the magical powers of coffee. She'd stayed up all night with Jesse, in Shelby's dance studio. They'd checked the clock and had been surprised to see that it was six thirty in the morning. She'd seen the black circles under her eyes in the hall mirror out of Shelby's house. She was too tired to care. She ran to her locker and pulled out her phone.

**Rachel: How did we do that?**

**Jesse: Um, unlike you I don't have to b in skool so, if u woodnt mind im tryin 2 sleep.**

**Rachel: I reely like wat we choreographed though…**

**Jesse: Wen I wake up at like five 2nite Ill talk 2 shelby about it.**

**Rachel: Good night**

Rachel grabbed her stuff for first period and turned to find Puck. He kissed her cheek and grabbed her stuff in one hand and her now-free hand in his other.

"Hi," he said. She smiled weakly.

"Rach, you need to sleep. It's kind of necessary."

"Yeah, yeah," she said. They walked in silence to her English class. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. She walked away into the room. He sighed and half smiled at her retreating figure. He walked off to Spanish. He walked in and plopped down by Kurt.

"Puck, I think I need to talk about something with you," Kurt said, obviously nervous about what he was going to say.

"If it's about the fact that Rachel is falling for St. James again, don't say anything. I know," Puck said.

"And you're not upset?" Kurt said, looking into Puck's eyes searchingly. Puck turned to face Kurt.

"Look. Rachel's awesome. I am too. Rachel got with me because things worked that way. It was fun. She's not just smoking hot. She's also my bro. I care about what she wants and if she wants St. James, it's her life," Puck said, finishing with a shrug. Kurt looked shocked. He slowly nodded, understanding.

"So you're just going to break up with her?" Kurt asked. Puck smirked and leaned back in his seat, hands behind his head. Mike, who was sitting in front of them, listening silently, turned and smiled knowingly.

"Hell no. Have you looked at my rep? I'm definitely McKinley's resident badass. That's not the only reason," Puck said, narrowing his eyes at Kurt's disapproving expression. Kurt gestured for Puck to continue.

"Alright, Rachel makes me happy. My mom loves her and is already planning our wedding. My sister looks up to her. Rachel's freaking gorgeous. She's smart and funny and has a huge future ahead of her. Her body is amazing. There's no way in hell that I'm gonna break things off. If she wants to leave, she's going to have to break up with me," he said. Kurt looked taken aback. Then he nodded. Mr. Shuester started teaching. Puck needed to get Rachel back. He had an idea.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked in to the lunch room. She was too tired to really eat. She grabbed an apple. After a moment's thought, she got a bottle of Coke out of the case. Hopefully that would get her to at least the end of the day. She was going to crash about time for Glee, but she didn't really care. She walked and plopped down by Kurt, who was complaining about not being able to sit outside.<p>

"Kurt, September's over. Plus, it's freezing outside," Rachel said. Santana and Britney came and sat down.

"Still, we should still have the choice. And by the way, that's quite the lunch," Rachel narrowed her eyes at him and took a big gulp of Coke.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"Rachel, why is there black under your eyes?" Britney asked.

"I kind of didn't go to sleep last night. At all," Rachel said, staring at her apple as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Doing what, might I ask?" Santana asked curiously. Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Kurt.

"She was up with Jesse, dancing. That's what Shelby said," Kurt said. They all looked at him.

"What? She and I are Facebook friends!" he said. Rachel giggled. Santana raised her eyebrows. Britney looked at each of them, looking confused, but smiled because Santana and Rachel were.

Rachel walked into the auditorium after getting a text from Puck to come, half asleep. She walked in went and sat on the stage Indian style. Puck walked on stage.

Puck gestured for the band, who were in the orchestra pit to begin. Obviously he'd talked to them previously. Rachel smiled when she heard the song. She'd been begging Puck to try singing some Broadway and here he was doing it. Brad began the song on the piano then the rest of the band came in. Then Puck started to sing.

Puck danced around a little and mimed drinking out of a bottle.

**I get no kick from champagne  
>Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all<br>So tell me why should it be true  
>That I get a kick out of you<strong>

**Some get their kicks from cocaine**  
><strong>I'm sure that if I took even one sniff<strong>  
><strong>That would bore me terrifically too<strong>  
><strong>That I get a kick out of you<strong>

He took a step towards Rachel

**I get a kick every time I see you standing there before me  
><strong>

He stepped back, and looking away, held his hand out towards Rachel, as if saying "stop", his face very theatrical

**I get a kick though it's clear to me that you obviously do not adore me**

**I get no kick in a plane**  
><strong>Flying too high with some gal in the sky<strong>  
><strong>Is my idea of nothing to do<strong>  
><strong>But I get a kick out of you<strong>

**I get no kick from champagne**  
><strong>Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all<strong>  
><strong>So tell me why should it be true<strong>  
><strong>That I get a kick out of you<strong>

**Some get their kicks from cocaine**

He fake sneezed

**I'm sure that if I took even one sniff  
>That would bore me terrifically too<br>That I get a kick out of you**

**I get a kick every time I see you standing there before me**  
><strong>I get a kick though it's clear to me that you obviously do not adore me<strong>

**I get no kick in a plane**  
><strong>Flying too high with some gal in the sky<strong>  
><strong>Is my idea of nothing to do<strong>  
><strong>But I get a kick<strong>  
><strong>She gives me a boot<strong>  
><strong>I get a kick out of you<strong>

Rachel stood up, both laughing and clapping. Puck had been dancing around and being very dramatic. Rachel, ignoring her tiredness, ran up and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Of course I adore you," she said smiling. Puck smiled back. Mission accomplished.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked out to her car, she needed caffeine. She felt her phone buzzing and saw she had a text from Blaine. She got in the car and turned everything on, including the heat, since it was starting to get chilly out.<p>

**Blaine: Hey, ive been ditched by Kurt 4 coffee. Hes got a doctors appt. Wanna meet me at the Lima Bean?**

**Rachel: Blaine warbler u read my mind. Ill cu in 5. **

Rachel walked into the Lima Bean and saw Blaine. She ordered a black coffee. She went over and sat by Blaine who was on his laptop.

"Hey!" he said. He studied her face, "You look dead tired." Rachel nodded with a tired smiled.

"Yep. I have a Poms practice at seven too. It should be interesting. At least Shelby's giving me the rest of the night off. As soon as I get home I'm going to sleep," Rachel said.

"So how are Warbler things?" Rachel asked.

"Actually we're kind of stumped about what song to do for Sectionals. Do you wanna help look for songs?" Blaine asked, turning his laptop and showing her that he was on iTunes.

"Truth is, I actually know a song that I've kinda wanted you guys to do," Rachel said, eyes glinting with caffeine induced happiness. Blaine raised his eyebrows for her to continue.

"I think you should do Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae," Rachel said, after a pause for dramatic effect. Blaine thought for a second. He smiled wide.

"That's a great idea, Rachel! I'll text Wes and David and see what they think," Blaine said, excitedly. Rachel took another drink of her super strong coffee. She was glad she could help her friend out.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Rachel went home. She got dressed for practice and after grabbing a granola bar on the way out, was back to school. She was, at this point, slap happy. She worked as hard as she could. They group had been doing football games and were a huge success. Now they were working on a routine to Sweet Dreams by Beyonce. The vocals were shared by Rachel, Santana, Quinn, and Britney. They were all excited about performing it on Friday's game. The Titans hadn't lost a game yet and they'd played three. That was a record for the school.<p>

As soon as practice was over, Rachel stumbled to her car. She got in and drove home. She fell into bed, not even bothering to change. As she was drifting off her phone buzzed.

**Jesse: I talked 2 shelby about the routine and she liked it**

**Rachel: hey, trying 2 sleep**

**Jesse: fine. Prepare urself 4 a long weekend of practicing though**

**Rachel: ugh. Nite**

Jesse smiled as he put his phone down. He needed to let Rachel go. He was leaving in a couple days. This would be his last weekend with her. He should probably enjoy being with her as her friend. He would rather have that then spend the weekend behaving awkwardly around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Puckleberry split is to happen soon! Sorry to all of the people who want that. I've said it before and I'll say it again. This is St. Berry. Tell me whatcha think. PS. Sorry for slow updates <strong>

**Song:**

**I Get a Kick Out of You- Jamie Cullum (AKA: cutest little man ever! He's so tiny **and** he's broken some pianos)**


	17. Full Steam

**Whew! Big chappie ahead! Sorry about the slow updates, but it is summer! Listen to the song while its being performed pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!**

**Full Steam- David Gray and Annie Lennox**

* * *

><p>Full Steam<p>

Rachel opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm the next morning. After intense self-encouragement she pulled herself out of bed into the shower. Finally it was Friday. She took a shower and let the water wake her up. She slowly woke up and began to think as she let the water pour over her.

Puck's song had been incredibly sweet. He obviously had noticed her spending time with Jesse. She didn't know what to do. Jesse was leaving the next day for New York. He would be gone soon. Then she could focus on Puck. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the shower. She resolved to put all of her attention on Puck.

She was rifling through her closet when her phone buzzed.

**Jesse: Shelby told me 2 tell u that u hve a quick practice right after school in the school dance studio. Need a ride 2 skool?**

She shook her head. Fate was not helping matters. She wanted to talk about her routine. The back of her mind reminded her that that was an excuse to see him on his last day in Lima.

**Rachel: Sure! 7:30?**

**Jesse: cu then**

Rachel threw her dance clothes in her bag then turned back to her closet. She put on dark brown cotton leggings and a long white sleeveless t-shirt over. She put on a red, brown and white oversize plaid jacket, pushing up the sleeves. She put on her brown ankle leather boots that had no heel. They had a bunch of buckles on the side. She slipped on her Poms bracelet. She loved the bracelets that Miss Sylvester had picked out. They were silver chain link and had a single red ruby charm. Hers, like Santana, Britney, and Quinn's, had a silver "C", for "captain" as well. A former McKinley cheerleader's father owned a huge jewelry company and had donated them when Sue had contacted him. He also happened to have been a booster for the Cheerios, and now the Poms squad.

Then she slipped a light gray beanie on and stepped back, proud of the look. She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. Her dads had said they would be home the next day and she was very excited to see them. She made herself some coffee and heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" she called.

Jesse walked in, telling himself that he needed to work on just being platonic with Rachel. Then he saw her and, as usual, those thoughts went out the door. She looked tiny in her jacket and unbearably cute. She turned and gave him a bright smile with those chocolate eyes.

"Want some?" she asked. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. She pulled out some thermoses from the cabinet and poured the coffee. She handed him his and they walked out to the car.

"I swear if I do that Regionals routine one more time, I'm going to die," she said. Jesse and Shelby had kept her up with incredibly fast and hard movement, she was getting better but was still fighting for breath towards the ends of the routines.

"Well, Shelby loves it and thinks your performance will be spectacular. I'll try to come to L.A. for it over Christmas break. I think if you want, you and Shelby could stay at my Aunt's house there with me.

"That'd be nice," Rachel said climbing into the passenger seat of Jesse's Range Rover. She turned on the radio and sang along, looking out the window as they drove.

Jesse liked being with Rachel like this. Just sitting and being calm. As they pulled up she flashed that smile that always managed to make him freeze momentarily.

"See you later," she said brightly, pulling her bag from the backseat with her. He nodded and drove off, wondering why he had to be so in love with this girl.

Rachel walked in, saying hi to people as she walked to her locker. She didn't know but she'd become one of the most popular girls in school. She had started a Twitter and also a Facebook that tons of people followed on account of the hilarious statuses that she came up with. Girls copied her style. She was talked about in conversations. The guys were all hoping that she'd break up with Puck so they could go for her.

She unloaded her bag and shut her locker. She walked to Kurt's locker to find him. She skipped up to him, a smile spreading on her face.

"Hey," she said happily. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"I don't like it when other people have energy in the morning. It makes me more tired," Kurt said, fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Sorry?" Rachel said hesitantly. Kurt looked at her and let out a tired laugh. He offered her his elbow and she took it with a giggle. Kurt's popularity had also risen. Students, seeing how many friends Kurt had made at Dalton and how close he was with Rachel, had re-evaluated their opinions of him.

"I had coffee with Blaine yesterday," Rachel said.

"Yeah, he told me. Anyway, his birthday is next week. I wanted to throw him a surprise party. Interested in helping? A bunch of the Warblers said they'd help out and get him there," he said, looking sideways at her.

"OH! Yes, that'd be so fun! Where do you wanna have it?" she asked.

"I have a few ideas, but I wanted to hear some of your ideas," he said, reaching his Spanish class.

"Hmmm, I'll think in English. Not like I'll be listening to Mr. Beck anyway," she said, finishing with an eye roll. She walked in with Kurt to say hi to Puck, who was already in there talking with Mike.

"Hi," she said, kissing Puck.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Guess what? Kurt asked me to help plan a surprised birthday party for Blaine!" Rachel said happily. Puck looked at Kurt who smiled in confirmation.

"I have so many ideas!" Rachel said. Mr. Shuester walked in and looked at Rachel who wasn't supposed to be there. Catching his glance she leaned down, kissed Puck's cheek and waved goodbye to Mike, and Kurt, running out of the room, hoping she wouldn't be late.

* * *

><p>Rachel was stretching on the dance studio floor when Shelby walked in, Jesse in tow.<p>

"Hey baby, today's going to be a short practice, because of the game tonight," Shelby said, taking off her coat and plugging her iPod into the speaker system. She started the music and Rachel got up and began the song.

Rachel finished and leaned down, hands on knees, breathing hard.

"That was great," Shelby said with a smile. Then, she gave Rachel a notepad, filled with notes and critiques. Rachel smiled good-naturedly and took it. She began reading, nodding as she went through it.

Shelby checked her watch. Seeing that they had extra time Shelby decided to do some scheming. It wasn't that she didn't like Puck; she just thought Rachel and Jesse clicked together.

"Jesse? Weren't you telling me that you were working on a new duet piece for your music class at NYU? Since we have extra time, why don't you perform it with Rachel and I can help you on it?" Shelby said sweetly. Rachel looked at Jesse then at Shelby.

"I'm game," she shrugged. She walked over to her bag and drank some water and checked her phone, trying to be nonchalant about the fact that she was about to sing another duet with Jesse. Behind her back, Jesse glared at Shelby, who looked back at him innocently. He sighed and walked over to put the song on.

(_Rachel_, **Jesse**, _**Both**_)

Jesse stepped to Rachel and, recognizing the song, she began singing

_All our lives we've dreamed about it  
><em>**Just to find that it was never real  
><strong>_This sure ain't no great Valhalla  
><em>**Coming closer each turn of the wheel  
><strong>_**Forlorn, adrift on seas of beige  
>In this our Golden Age<strong>_

They walked closer to each other, until they were simply facing each other, leaving just a bit of small space between them, never breaking eye contact._  
><em>

_Even in our darkest hour_**  
>Never thought that it could get so bad<br>**_Bullied, suckered, pimped and patronised_**  
>Every day your tawdry little lives<br>**_**So loose your head  
>And step within<br>The silence deafening**_

_**Now you saw it coming  
>And I saw it coming<br>We all saw it coming  
>But we still bought it<br>**_

Rachel started naturally weaving in and out of Jesse's singing, harmonizing with him.

_**Now you saw it coming  
>And I saw it coming but still<br>Running full steam ahead**_

Rachel looked down, remembering the year previously and how hurt she'd been.

_In and out of consciousness_**  
><strong>

Jesse seeing on her face what she was thinking of, stepped towards her and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him with hurt eyes.

**It breaks my heart to see you like this  
><strong>_Crying, wringing hands and cursing fate_**  
><span>Always so little far too late<span>  
><strong>_**It's 3am I'm wide awake  
>There's still one call to make<strong>_

They dropped the hands that they held but didn't separate, both closing their eyes in concentration.

_**Now you saw it coming  
>And I saw it coming<br>We all saw it coming  
>But we still bought it<br>Now you saw it coming  
>And I saw it coming<br>We all saw it coming  
>But we still bought it<strong>_

_**Running full steam ahead**_

_**Running full steam ahead**_

_**Running full steam**_

_**Gonna cover my eyes**_

_**Gonna cover my eyes**_

_**Running full steam**_

_**Still bought it**_

_**Now you saw it coming  
>And I saw it coming<br>But still running full steam  
>Now you saw it coming<br>And I saw it coming but still  
>Running full steam<br>Now you  
>And I<br>We all saw it coming  
>But we still bought it<br>Now you  
>And I<br>We all saw it coming  
>But we still bought it<strong>_

They finished with their faces inches apart. Rachel looked in his eyes. She stepped back, flushing bright red. Shelby clapped. Rachel heard another set of hands clapping behind her. She turned. Puck.

His expression, was confusing, he didn't look upset. Just… regretful, but at the same time glad.

"Can I talk to you, Rach?" he asked. She looked at Shelby, who waved her off. She walked into the hall with Puck. He slid down the lockers and sat on the floor, patting the space beside him. She gingerly sat down next to him, not knowing what to expect.

He looked at her for a moment, searchingly. Then he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Anything you have to say?" he said, with a chuckle. She looked down.

"Come on, Rachel. You two were practically having eye sex during that whole song. Look, I'm not gonna hang on while you pine after another guy. Not the Puckarone's style. I'm not mad," he said as she opened her mouth to speak. She stopped.

"Rachel, I get it. You guys have a connection that just isn't there with us. You're both performers and you're both emotional, crazy people. If you want me to stay, tell me. But I can tell you don't and are just trying to be nice. I think its best for both you and me if you're honest with yourself," Puck said. He leaned back; glad he'd said his piece. Rachel looked at him with wide eyes.

"When did you get to be so smart?" Rachel asked incredulously. Puck smacked his hand over his heart and acted as if she'd mortally wounded him by that statement. She laughed, but then looked at him seriously.

"I'm really sorry Puck," she said. He shook his head. He stood and offered her a hand up.

"You're still my bro," Puck said, offering his fist out to her. She looked at it, laughed and bumped her fist to his. She leaned back for a second then leaned forward and hugged him.

"All right, all right," Puck said, with a smile. He laughed and shook his head. He turned around and walked off. Rachel watched his retreating form. She shook her head and prepared to go back into the dance studio.

Neither Puck nor Rachel knew that Jacob Ben Israel had been taking a video of the whole talk and was uploading it to his blog right that second.

* * *

><p>Rachel slowly walked into the studio. Jesse looked up from where he was talking with Shelby and held her gaze. He looked hopeful. Shelby looked between the two. She grabbed her stuff and said her goodbyes and fled the room that was charged with tension. Rachel walked over to Jesse and sat down. He did the same.<p>

They were both quiet for a moment. Then Rachel looked up into his eyes.

"Jesse, I couldn't, in sound mind, be with Puck. Not when every time I see you…" she trailed off, blushing deep red. Jesse grinned. She took a deep breath.

"But you're leaving tomorrow. I can't keep that up. At the earliest I'd see you over Christmas. Long distance just isn't going to work for me," Rachel said shakily. Jesse took her hands.

"I get it," he nodded, "I just want one thing, Rachel Berry." He leaned forward and paused, waiting for her to push him away. Impatient, Rachel leaned forward and met his kiss head on. She felt dizzy. After a minute she pulled back for air. She looked in his eyes. She sighed. His kisses were like coming home.

"I have to go get ready for the game," she said sadly.

"I have to go pack," he said, just as sad. He stood up and walked to door. Then he turned.

"I'll try to catch you before I leave, alright?" he said hopefully. Rachel nodded woodenly. He looked her over one last time as if he were memorizing her, and then left.

Rachel gathered her stuff and went to the Pom squad locker room. She was early, so she numbly got ready, not thinking about what she was doing. She slid on her red pants and top that was made up of a stretchy and clingy material that showed off all her curves. Then she slid on the sleeveless top that was white with red writing on it. She put on shimmery silver eyeshadow. She curled her hair and pinned it up into a pretty up-do then sprayed sparkles all over her hair. She slipped on her dance shoes. By this time the other girls were showing up. She helped them out.

Santana noticed something was off about Rachel as she and Britney did each others hair.

"Brit, do you think something's wrong with Rachel?" she asked, sliding more pins in Britney's hair, then finishing it with the sparkle spray. Britney looked at Rachel.

"Yeah. She looks like she wants to cry, but can't because of all of these people."

"Lopez, Pierce!" a voice yelled behind them. They obediently got up and went to see what Sue wanted.

"What's wrong with Berry?" Sue asked, looking between them. They both shrugged.

"Your job is to spread cheer. If she's like that, that will not happen. Go talk to her or all of you are not performing tonight," Sue snapped then stalked off to tell a sophomore her hair looked terrible.

Britney and Santana waited until Rachel finished the girl she was helping.

"Rachel," Santana called and gestured her over.

"Yeah?" Rachel said.

"Come with us," Santana said, grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her outside of the locker room into the empty school hall.

"What's wrong?" Britney asked gently as they were outside.

"Puck and I broke up," Rachel began. Santana nodded. She had been expecting that.

"That's not it though, right?" Britney asked. Santana glanced at Britney proudly. People didn't get how insightful that the girl sometimes was. Rachel took a shaky breath.

"No. We broke up because, I like Jesse. I told Jesse that and…. We kissed. But he's leaving tomorrow and I just can't **do** long-distance," Rachel said, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling so she didn't cry. Britney put her arms around the tiny girl and held her close.

"It'll be alright," she whispered. Santana smiled.

"Brit's right, Rachel. Think of it this way. You have the rest of the year to flirt and date to your heart's content. Then you can join Jesse in New York and live happily ever after with St. James," Santana said, watching the smile grow on Rachel's face. Rachel rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"I guess you're right," Rachel said. She took a deep breath. The three turned and saw Sue standing with her hands on her hips.

"It's time," she said dramatically. Hiding their smiles, the girls went in. Rachel looked at the squad who were standing waiting for them.

"Guys let's get out there do this!" Rachel yelled happily. She resolved to be happy for the sake of the team, the squad, for Jesse, and for herself. The girls all cheered.

Rachel, Santana, Britney and Quinn walked to the front. They had started doing this for every game. They opened the door to the field and walked in complete sync. They walked right through the main gate into the stadium. People moved quickly out of the way. They walked on the side of the field, earning jealous glares from the other team's cheerleaders, whoops from the stands of McKinley, and whistles from the football team practicing on the field. They lined up and faced McKinley's side and started the pregame routines.

* * *

><p>Rachel landed her backflip and posed, hand on hips at the end of the Sweet Dreams performance. Both sides burst into clapping and cheering for them. The squad had done wonderfully and hadn't missed a step. Still breathing hard Rachel and the rest of the squad bowed and went back to the side. It was a close game. McKinley was one touchdown ahead by halftime and by the end of the game, pulled ahead and won. Right on cue, Brian stood up on the bleacher, with a megaphone (nobody knew where he'd gotten that) with his usual "PARTY AT MY HOUSE!". Rachel piled into Santana's car and they went. The Poms squad were all identifiable since they didn't change afterwards. Rachel, after a speech from Santana on the drive there, resolved to have fun and not worry about things.<p>

She had been so embarrassed to hear about Jacob's video of her and Puck's split. She'd shared a glance with him when it had been brought up. He rolled his eyes and smiled. She'd sighed in relief that he wasn't mad. The rest of the male population of McKinley wasn't mad either. Rachel was asked to dance more times than she could count, and she said yes to all of them, but nothing got serious.

She was pulled away from a guy by Santana, Britney and Quinn. They all started dancing together and guys couldn't do anything but watch, which they were all quite willing to do.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. That was so fun!" Rachel said. Britney, Santana, Quinn were all coming to sleep over at Rachel's house.<p>

"When was the last time you've gone to a party stag?" Santana said, giggling.

"I don't know, but it's definitely different," Rachel said happily.

The girls all took showers and put on pajamas. They were all hanging in Rachel's kitchen getting ready to watch a movie, when the doorbell rang. Britney and Quinn skipped off to get it. They opened it and were momentarily stunned.

"Rachel?" Quinn called. Rachel shot a confused glance at Santana and walked to the door, with the Latina close behind. She walked into the front hall and stopped. Jesse was standing at the door, looking a tad bit surprised to find all of the girls.

"Um, can I talk to you, Rach?" he asked carefully. Rachel smiled. She nodded and grabbed a sweatshirt from the hall closet ignoring the pointed glances all the girls were giving her. She walked outside into the crisp fall air and shut the door. She and Jesse sat down on the porch swing. They rocked slowly. Rachel looked at Jesse.

"I'm leaving early in the morning. I wanted to say goodbye. I think its for the best that we wait. This is your senior year and I don't want to drag you down," Jesse said all in one breath. Rachel laughed and kissed his cheek.

"All right. But I'll see you at Christmas. She looked at him again then leaned forward and gave him a quick gentle kiss. She leaned back and they smiled at each other. After a moment of comfortable silence, she stood up and walked to her door. She looked back at him. He sat on the swing still, elbows on knees, hands folded and looking thoughtful.

"See you, St. James," she said with a smirk. He looked up and smiled. He stood up and walked toward her. He kissed her hard. He smirked at her dazed expression then sauntered off to his car and drove off.

Rachel rolled her eyes. He really did love those dramatic exits.


	18. It's Okay

**NEW CHAPPIE! Super sorry for the wait. In this, I mention a certain Warbler named Logan. He is NOT to be confused with the Logan from CP Coulter's Dalton, though he is often called the "Logan" of that story. I just think Logan is a hot name. So sue me. Plus the dude, looks like a Logan. Secondly, the song in here, is my fav of the moment and you reeeeeeealy should listen to it. **

**Song- Pony (It's Okay) by Erin McCarley**

* * *

><p>It's Okay<p>

Rachel sighed and went back inside. She walked through the empty hallway into her kitchen, where Quinn, Santana and Britney were all talking. They looked at her a little too innocently and seemed a bit out of breath from running quickly from the door to the kitchen. They all grinned at Rachel.

"I know you guys heard so you shouldn't look at me like that," Rachel said, laughing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Santana said, throwing a piece of popcorn in her mouth and walking to the TV room with the bowl.

"I do! She's talking about how Jesse totally just kissed you and was being super sexy," Britney said. The girls all looked at Britney and burst out laughing. Then they all went and watched their movie.

Rachel felt good. Santana had been right. This was her senior year. She was going to live it up, win her competition, and achieve what she'd been dreaming about since she was born.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into to school about a week later, downing her coffee, exhausted but very excited. She and Kurt had everything worked out for Blaine's surprise party. It was going to be at an extremely cool and gourmet pizzeria that had live bands all the time. It had just opened. Rachel's dads had represented the owner in a case and he owed them. Somebody had tried to sue him, when really they were at fault.<p>

Rachel and Kurt had carefully made the guest list. About seventy people were coming. Kurt knew tons of Blaine's friends and all the Warblers were attending. Rachel had grudgingly added the Glee club. After all, Blaine was on good terms with them.

Rachel was exhausted. Between party planning, practicing with Shelby, Poms, and Homecoming committee she'd barely had time to breathe.

Santana and Britney had forced Rachel into helping plan Homecoming. It was in two weeks. She was lucky that she had Shelby. Shelby had picked out a dress for Rachel and was keeping it a secret.

Rachel had put Jesse out of her mind. While that was good, she wanted a date. She knew that there were boys that would go with her, but she wasn't sure what she wanted. She'd considered asking Puck, but that would be awkward. So far she'd been asked by seven guys, all different ways, and some more creative than others. None were the ones she wanted to go with. She passed notes with Kurt in class later.

_What's wrong, you look frustrated_

**Only the most cliché problem a girl has**

_Homecoming?_

**Not all of us have a dapper Blaine Warbler**

_True… hmmm, ru busy after school?_

**Surprisingly, no. beth has a doctors appt, and poms isn't till 8**

_Yes! U can come w/ me to Dalton. I'm visiting Blaine. We can find u a Warbler!_

**Ha! Ok fine. **

After that they talked more about the party. They day continued on and Rachel couldn't help but be excited to go to Dalton. All of the Warblers were extremely nice. She hoped one of them would be in for going with her.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked sideways at Rachel as they pulled up to Dalton. She looked jittery. It might be due to the iced coffee she'd downed, but he could tell she was nervous. She had her black aviators on, so he couldn't see her eyes, but he could see it in her body language.<p>

"Rachel, you've performed for hundreds of people, soon to be several thousand. I'm positive that you'll find somebody," Kurt said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Rachel looked at him.

"Kurt, I have to admit it'd be kind of weird if somebody asked me, just out of the blue, after formally meeting me for the first time in one afternoon," Rachel said.

"You never know," Kurt shrugged getting out of the car. Though he was glad to be back at McKinley, this school had been his refuge and he missed it, and all of the boys in it.

He really did believe that Rachel could do this. She was about to walk into a school that was deprived of the female type most of the time. A girl visiting was an event. He looked sideways at her. Even nervous, she looked fabulous.

She wore a white button up with black buttons, all buttoned up. She wore a ribbon that went under her collar tied in a bow with the ends hanging down. On top she wore a bright red-orange double-breasted blazer that hung open and had shiny gold buttons. She wore tight black skinny pants. She wore black ankle boots that had very high heels and buckles all across the top. Her hair was straight.

Rachel took off her sunglasses and looked at Dalton. This was the first time that she'd been there.

"This place is huge," she stated in wonder, eyes wide. She let Kurt take the lead, trying to keep up with him. She was very good in heels but that didn't stop the fact that he was much taller than her. Kurt laughed when he turned to see her trying to keep up. He slowed down good naturedly for her. She laughed.

Neither Rachel nor Kurt knew what was going on. Guys seeing her were texting their friends of a pretty girl on the campus, plus Kurt. Blaine got a text and rolled his eyes at the girl-deprived guys at this school. He texted Kurt to come to Warbler hall. He'd laughed when Kurt had told him that Rachel was coming. He felt sorry for her already. Especially since Warbler hall was currently filled with most of the Warblers.

Rachel walked with Kurt to Warbler hall. He knocked on the door and without waiting to it to be opened, walked in. Rachel followed. Eyes turned to them. After a moment of silence, Rachel and Kurt were surrounded. Rachel wasn't happy to find that Blaine managed to get Kurt out. Rachel let Kurt and Blaine talk while she talked with the guys. Soon Kurt and Blaine had mercy on her. Kurt had an idea. He nudged his way in.

"So Rachel, why don't you sing for them?" he asked. Rachel looked up at him. All of the guys around her agreed. Anybody that knew Rachel, would have seen the song ideas flashing through her brain at the speed of light. Both Kurt and Blaine saw it. Rachel smiled and nodded. She got up and walked over to the baby grand piano, draping her jacket on the couch as she went. She felt eyes on her and smiled to herself. She sat on the bench. The Warblers all walked over and surrounded the piano. Rachel smiled at the weirdness of it all and started playing the short simple chords of the beginning of the song. She smiled at the boys around her, then turned her attention to the song. She began to sing.

**You hold your head up to the sky  
>You say what kind of blue are you, are you?<br>Then you ride your pony 'round and 'round  
>It's diggin' a hole, right through, right through<strong>

She closed her eyes and felt the music run through her. Some Warblers started soft harmonies with her.

**You stumble down a yellow brick road  
>Spinning your shoes in the air, the air<br>Then you hold your breath and count to nine  
>Hoping that soon somebody will find you, find you<strong>

As the chorus started, the Warblers got louder and all joined in. Rachel played well, having played since she was five.

**Go on, go on, go on the stars are watching  
>Just say, just say, just say what you're feeling<br>You know, you know, you know  
>You gotta take a bow and do it your way<strong>

**It's okay, la, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da**  
><strong>It's okay, la, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da<strong>

She nodded to Blaine, and he joined in, the two harmonizing on every word.

**You're fifteen miles over the speed  
>You're going fast as you can after your daydream<br>On your mark get set, you hurry away  
>And have a serious talk with your champagne<strong>

**Go on, go on, go on the stars are watching**  
><strong>Just say, just say, just say what you're feeling<strong>  
><strong>You know, you know, you know<strong>  
><strong>You gotta take a bow and do it your way<strong>

**It's okay, la, da, da, da, da, da, da**  
><strong>It's okay, la, da, da, da, da, da, da<strong>

Rachel closed her eyes and moved her whole upper body as she played, completely into it.

**It's time for you to prove within your ruby shoes  
>You deserve a smile with no regret<br>Oh, look at you kicking off your shoes  
>Dancing for the world to see, you got the power to believe<br>Open up and sing and go be free and fly away**

**Go on, go on, go on, the stars are watching**  
><strong>Just say, just say, just say, what you're feeling<strong>  
><strong>You know, you know, you know<strong>  
><strong>You gotta take a bow and do it your way<strong>

**It's okay, la, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da**  
><strong>It's okay, la, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da<strong>  
><strong>It's okay, la, da, da, la, da, da<strong>  
><strong>It's okay, la, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da<strong>

All of the guys clapped and whistled. Rachel smiled and clapped with them.

Rachel talked with the guys a little bit longer. Then they started a jam session, which she thought was a blast.

Kurt was watching all of the Warblers. Then he found who he was looking for. Logan. All the while he'd been watching Rachel with a smile on his face, but then looking away, trying not to be too obvious. He nudged Blaine, who was aware of Kurt's scrutiny and was amused by it. He followed Kurt's line of vision and smiled and nodded. Logan was a cool guy who loved to have a good time. He had blue eyes and blond hair that he sometimes gelled (he and Blaine were gel buddies).

After a while, Rachel asked Kurt where the bathroom was and he jumped at the opportunity and grabbed her elbow, towing her out of the room, after a sneaky pointed glance at Blaine, who nodded. He had to talk to Logan and encourage him to go after Rachel.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kurt and Rachel, after having left the bathroom, were walking around the hallways slowly.<p>

"So?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. He and Rachel sat down on a bench in the hall.

"Um… wow," Rachel put her head in her hands. Kurt laughed.

"I totally get it. They're a bit to handle all at once."

"A bit?" Rachel said.

"So?" Kurt prompted.

"Well, quite a few of them are cute…" Rachel said slowly.

"Rachel! Did you like Logan?" Kurt burst out, unable to contain himself.

"He was nice," Rachel said smiling. Kurt saw her thinking. Then she looked up at Kurt.

"Wait, why do you say him? I don't even know if he likes me," Rachel said, brow furrowed.

"He could barely keep his eyes off you the whole time," Kurt said smiling. He took her hand and, seeing she needed a break from the constant noise of the Warblers, took her on a tour of the school grounds. Rachel loved the place.

An hour later, Kurt's phone rang. It was Blaine and he was wondering if he and Rachel would like to come to Tai Pan, a Chinese restaurant, for dinner with some of the other Warblers. Rachel agreed, as long as she was back in time for her practice. They met up at the front gates. Logan had remembered to bring Rachel her jacket. Kurt had pretended not to be spying. He couldn't help but love the adorableness. Logan had given it to Rachel with a sweet smile that was returned. The two had looked at each other an extra second and both had looked away awkwardly.

The group had split between Kurt and Wes' cars. Kurt had managed to get Blaine next to him in the passenger seat and Rachel, Logan, and Thad in the back seat with Rachel in the middle. Thad, who had a girlfriend, was very aware of Kurt's scheming and, like Blaine, thought it was amusing.

That night turned out extremely well. Rachel and Logan sat next to each other and talked amongst themselves for half of the dinner. Later that night, the two made plans to meet up for coffee over the weekend. Kurt thought this was excellent.

The group walked out of the restaurant, all full. Rachel gave Blaine a hug goodbye. Some of the Warblers jokingly asked for hugs and she gave them hugs, laughing. She came to Logan, and he hesitated. With a smile, she hugged him too. Behind her back, all the guys gave Logan a thumbs-up. They'd picked up on the chemistry of the couple.

Rachel and Kurt walked to Kurt's car and Kurt noticed that Rachel looked visibly happy.

Rachel walked into Poms later that night and everybody noticed her good mood. Sue even approved, which was rare. Kurt had texted Santana, who had told Britney, who had told the rest of the girls. By the time Rachel went to bed that night, just about the whole school knew about "Rachel's Dalton boy". Rachel didn't mind. In fact, she didn't even think about it. She was glad that she had somebody that she could have fun with.

* * *

><p><strong>You have no idea how long this took to write. Anyway, ;) If you wanna see which Warbler I picked, Google: Andrew Clemens <strong>

**REVIEW!**


	19. Modern Love

Modern Love

Rachel cast an eye over the pizzeria, making sure everything was in place and ready. Blaine and the Warblers would be here in half an hour. She'd placed the pizza orders for the night. There were three bands lined up, but plenty of chances for open mikes.

Kurt was sitting at a table next to her, texting Blaine as if nothing was happening. Rachel was very amusing to him. He could tell she was excited, but her natural need to make everything perfect was making her nervous.

"Rachel, sit. You are fine. This party is going to be awesome. I think that it's going to be talked about for quite some time, to be honest. The people we invited are bringing guests so plenty of people will be here. You look fabulous, your friends are all coming tonight, so put on your party face," Kurt said, not looking up from his phone, typing as he talked.

"You're right," Rachel said, sitting next to Kurt. She wore a short black dress that had a layer of lace on top. It had think straps, and was backless. She wore motorcycle boots to dress it down a bit. Her hair was in a messy side braid. Her makeup was simple and sweet, contrasting with the tough girl boots and edginess of the dress. Kurt looked just as good as he always did in a dress shirt with a silver vest on top over black skinny jeans. His hair was gelled to perfection.

The two were silent for a moment and then Rachel's phone rang. She jumped up to answer it. It was Logan.

Kurt watched the blush grow on Rachel cheeks as she talked and gave himself a mental pat on the back. The two had been hanging out a lot. Ever since a week ago, when they'd met, when they weren't together, they were texting. He had been dropping hints to Logan about how much fun homecoming was going to be. He was a little bit upset with the fact that Rachel, subconsciously, was pushing him away, since she was still hung up on Jesse. Logan had even asked Kurt if he was sure Rachel was looking to date.

After a minute, Logan asked to talk to Kurt; saying it was about Blaine. Rachel handed Kurt the phone, curious, but accepting that it had nothing to do with her, she turned and went and talked with the owner of the place.

"Hi Logan," Kurt said, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Kurt, I wanted your opinion on something," Logan said easily.

"Alright. What's up?"

"I was going to ask Rachel to her Homecoming…," he said trailing off.

"Of course you should!" Kurt burst out. Rachel looked over at the outburst with a raised eyebrow, but he shook his head slightly, going back to the conversation.

"How are you going to do it?" Kurt asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sing," Logan said. He told Kurt the song and Kurt's eyes widened, loving the plan. Soon they hung up.

* * *

><p>People were starting to show up. Rachel ran over and animatedly talked with Santana, Britney and Quinn, who had just arrived.<p>

The place filled quickly. Waiters walked among the people with drinks. The place had low lighting and great acoustics, so even though tons of people were there and talking, it was easy to hear. The band started and was awesome.

Rachel got the text from Wes. She signaled the band, which expertly ended their song and started a song that was background noise. The crowd had picked up on what was happening and the girls all giggled with excitement.

Then the doors were opened and the Warblers came through, all in regular clothes. Blaine came through and the expression on his face made Rachel laughed. His eyes were huge. A smiled crept to his face and Kurt came up and kissed his cheek saying, "Surprise!" Blaine hugged Kurt, then turned and asked David if they'd been in on it. Receiving a cheeky grin, Blaine laughed and walked in with the rest of the Warblers. Then pizzas came out and everybody moved off the cleared dance floor area, to the tables. Rachel was standing with the waiters, running them through directions. When they had gone off to do as she said, she felt somebody behind her. She turned and smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself," Logan said with his easygoing smile. He looked all around the room.

"Did you do all of this?" he asked. Rachel laughed.

"With some help from Kurt," Rachel said. She grabbed his hand and went to sit down. She sat at a table with some of the Warblers and Santana, Britney and Quinn with Logan right next to her.

* * *

><p>The pizza was delicious. After that, Rachel grabbed her celebratory Squirt-in-a-champagne-glass (Squirt was Blaine's favorite drink) She grabbed Kurt from next to Blaine on her way up.<p>

"Toast time," she whispered in his ear. He nodded and followed her.

Rachel and Kurt got two mikes from the stage and made their way to the front.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said happily. The room fell silent.

"I'd like to propose a Squirt toast to Blaine. I hope this coming year will be as wonderful and fabulous as this one for him. Though it is hard to top the fact that he found me. Happy birthday Blaine, love you," Kurt said with a smile. Everybody laughed. Kurt finished his toast to Blaine and handed the mike to Rachel.

"Blaine I wish you the happiest of birthdays. I want you to know I consider you one of my best friends. Though, and I quote, we plan on smacking you down like the hand of God at Regionals," Rachel said, laughing and everybody else did too.

"Alright, enough talking, Blaine Warbler, could you come up here?" Rachel said, smile on her face. Blaine obliged and walked up. He stood in between Rachel and Kurt, looking around expectantly. Rachel nodded to a waiter and he opened the doors from the kitchen. A huge cake was wheeled out. It was a beautifully made cake, decorated with red and navy blue piping all over. All of the candles were lit. Rachel had designed the cake herself and was glad that everybody seemed to be oohing and ahhing over it.

It was wheeled over to Blaine who blew out all of the candles in one go. Eveybody clapped and cheered. The cake was taken aside and cut up for others.

"Alright guys," Rachel said into the mike, "eat your cake and then get out on the dance floor!" Rachel said happily. She and Kurt put their mikes back on the stage. After everybody finished their cake, Rachel was pulled up by Britney, the band was playing and sounded great. She and Britney were the only ones on the floor at first, but were soon joined by everybody else.

Sam, Puck, and Artie got onstage and sang Give Me Everything by Pitbull. As soon as they finished, Santana and Britney went up. They sang the Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga and when they finished, they were met with loud applause.

Next, to Rachel's surprise, Logan got onstage. She felt both of her hands being grabbed on both sides of her. It was Kurt and Britney. Kurt smiled hugely at her. They pulled her towards the stage. A circle-shaped space was made by the crowd. Logan jumped off the stage, with an acoustic guitar on and a mic in his ear. He smiled at her and she smiled cautiously back. Kurt and Britney left her in the circle, and backed up. Logan nodded his hand at the band on the stage and they began playing the upbeat tune. Logan had a bounce to his step as he moved and played.

**she said this talking  
>kind of wears me out<br>and all these salesmen  
>baby, make me tired<strong>

He circled her slowly, joy in his eyes as he sang.

**they're no good, to tell you the truth, she said  
>I've been getting used to lying<strong>

**they send me love songs, with store bought words  
>they make me promises, like politicians<strong>

**so we stumble**  
><strong>and disconnect<strong>  
><strong>over and over again<strong>

**this modern love is not enough**

Logan imitated Rachel.

**she said, watch your back  
>I'm nobodies girlfriend<br>**

He laughed and kept singing.

**this modern love is not enough  
>oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>They said one big exhale never did me no, good**

Nobody could deny the unique style that Logan used. He had his own swag.

**I'd let em in, I  
>Oh man, I'd let em win<br>I'd burn my house down  
>just to hear them scream my name<br>I've carried hope  
>and heavy daydreams she said<br>but I'm done with sleeping**

**take the phone calls**  
><strong>take this circus<strong>  
><strong>take the drama, cause baby it's worthless<strong>

Rachel couldn't believe how well Logan had picked up on the way she was reluctant to give her heart to another person.

**this modern love is not enough  
>she said, watch your back<br>I'm nobodies girlfriend  
>this modern love is not enough<br>oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>They said one big exhale never did me no, good<br>one big exhale never did me no good**

**and the bright light shines**  
><strong>and we ache and we break and we try<strong>  
><strong>stage light shines<strong>  
><strong>and they blind our eyes<strong>  
><strong>to it all<strong>  
><strong>still we ache and we break and we just can't get it right<strong>

**this modern love is not enough**  
><strong>she said, watch your back<strong>  
><strong>I'm nobodies girlfriend<strong>  
><strong>this modern love is not enough<strong>  
><strong>oh oh oh oh oh oh<strong>

**Oh this modern love is just a taco truck**  
><strong>come on take the phone calls<strong>  
><strong>I'll take the silence<strong>

**this modern love is not enough**  
><strong>oh oh oh oh oh<strong>

The crowed joined in and sang the last part.

**one big exhale never did me no good  
>one exhale<br>one big exhale  
>yeah one exhale never did me no good<br>never did me no good**

Logan played the last chord. Everybody cheered. Kurt nudged Blaine, to say he had some competition. Blaine smiled and shook his head laughing at how Kurt's plan had worked perfectly.

Moments later everybody fell silent. Rachel and Logan were facing each other, neither saying anything. After a second Logan took a step towards Rachel.

"Rachel, I know that you are being careful. But, the thing is… I don't want you to. I want to take you to your Homecoming. And I want to have a great time. Then at the end, I want to kiss you," Logan said calmly, looking right in Rachel's eyes.

Rachel was taken aback. She wasn't used to the straight-forwardness. She looked down, thinking.

"Say yes!" Britney yelled from the side. Rachel smiled softly. She nodded, making the whole place laugh. Rachel Berry was rarely speechless. She nodded more and laughed. She threw her arms around Logan's neck, going on her tip-toes. She leaned back and kissed his cheek. The place cheered once more. Then the next band got on stage and began. Rachel grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him away from the party. The two went to the corner. They sat close together.

Kurt watched the two run off. Blaine walked up to his boyfriend's side. He grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled. Then he pulled Blaine to the dance floor and they danced with the rest of their friends into the early hours of the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>PAAAAAARTY! I had a ton of fun writing this chapter! I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Song: Modern Love- Matt Nathanson **

**REVIEW!**


	20. Smile

**Oh Lordy, such a great chappie ahead. So much fun writing this one!**

Smile

Rachel finally hit her last step of her Regional performance.

"Run it again," Both Sue and Shelby said together. They were in the auditorium. Rachel had been working for the past hour. She took a breath and nodded, that she was ready, resuming her starting position. The music started and she was off.

This choreography was the most intense Rachel had ever done. She wore simple black shorts and a black sports bra. She was barefoot. She was also completely covered in sweat. Her hair was wet with it and hung loose around her shoulders as she moved from one move to the next smoothly, making it look incredibly easy. It was her free period, which had become another practice session with either Sue or her mother.

She was completely lost in the dance and didn't notice the glee club enter in the side door and stop in their tracks. She could barely see at all with the spotlights turned all the way up. She nailed the trickier part of the dance and continued on. Finally the song ended. She held her ending pose; waiting for the all clear from her two toughest critics, besides herself.

Rachel put a hand over her eyes so she could see, she received a rare smile from Sue, and Shelby stood up and clapped. Rachel then heard whooping from the side and turned only to be all most knocked over by Britney who had come up and actually picked up Rachel, squeezing her with a squeal. She began gushing about how great it was then, after seeing Rachel's slightly uncomfortable face, quickly set Rachel down.

Rachel was still out of breath. She put her hands on her knees and caught it, then glanced up. The whole glee club was standing still, eyes wide in awe. None of them could believe what they'd just witnessed.

Puck almost laughed out loud at the whole situation. They'd obviously forgotten how talented Rachel was and what she was capable of. He was having trouble keeping his eyes off of her lean form, and just about every other glee club guy was having the same problem. He looked to the doors at the back of the auditorium and saw lots of guys staring in.

Rachel noticed this too. The final bell rang. She ran her fingers through her long, wet hair and moved to her coaches. She took the critique papers they gave her and grabbed her dance bag and pulled her zip-up Julliard sweatshirt on, not bothering to zip it up, then slipped on her purple Converse. She walked out into the buzzing hallway, passing the guys at the auditorium entrance, happy that the day was over. She grabbed her stuff and made her way to the football field for practice, trying to get her second wind and smiled at the memory of her weekend.

She'd spent Saturday hanging out at Dalton. She'd found herself getting closer and closer with all of the Warblers, especially Logan. She'd been texting with him almost non-stop. They had hung out in the park together and had seen a movie. Rachel could not wait for homecoming, which she'd finally finished helping out with. She'd gotten a group together that consisted of Santana and Britney, herself and Logan, Kurt and Blaine, Tina and Mike, Artie and Quinn, and Sam and Veronica, a girl from the Poms squad. Puck had asked to join the group, to which Rachel had readily agreed.

Santana had asked Britney at the end of Blaine's party to homecoming, giving Britney a single rose. Britney had immediately accepted, and the two had "gotten their sweet lady kisses on".

Artie had asked Quinn, much to her surprise, and after a second of thought, Quinn had accepted. Artie had been thrilled.

Rachel walked onto the football field. She slipped off her sweatshirt once more and pulled on her dance shoes. She called the gathered girls together and led the stretches. She pulled her hair up into a super-high ponytail and began walking the group through the brand new routine that she'd made up over the weekend for the Homecoming game, all the while receiving whistles from the other side of the field.

As soon as practice was over, Rachel realized just how exhausted she was. She packed up her stuff slowly, and was the last one of her teammates to get out. She stopped in the girl's locker room, to splash water on her face and put on deodorant and stepped out, just as Puck stepped out of the boy's locker room, just across from the girls'.

He smiled at her, and Rachel returned the smile. She fell into step beside Puck and a comfortable silence followed. She pulled out her phone to call Shelby for a ride, as Shelby had told her to do, since Rachel had come to school with Kurt, but Puck wordlessly put a hand on the small of her back and steered her toward his truck.

"Thanks," Rachel said. Puck nodded and hopped in the car, to be joined by Rachel, who immediately turned Puck's XM radio onto the Broadway station and started softly singing along, as she had when they'd been dating.

Puck glanced out of the corner of his eye at Rachel. Then looked away fast, yelling at himself silently. Sitting there, smelling as good as she did from her shower, looking as hot as she did, he couldn't help the feelings that he had barely even admitted to himself still existed. He clenched his fists on the steering wheel trying to clear his thoughts. He took a deep breath and let an easy smile come on his face.

"Rachel, you're gonna kick ass at Regionals," he said. Rachel smiled widely.

"I'd like to think so. Anyway I was texting Jesse earlier today, and he said that we could use his aunt's beach house while we're there. He said I could bring as many people as I want too," She looked at Puck out of the corner of her eyes, "You wanna come?" Puck blinked.

"Hell yes," he said, pulling into Rachel's driveway.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Puck," she said, as she got out, Puck saw on her iPhone that she'd gotten a text from that Logan Warbler guy. He watched Rachel walked into her house. He sighed and shook his head, pulling out and going home.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked in and started texting Logan. She got ready for bed. Soon, her phone buzzed with another number. She smiled when she saw who it was. It said "Call Me" Rachel did, wondering what he wanted. After that she passed out on her bed, exhausted, but excited for the next day.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up the next morning and looked at her clock, seeing it was six-thirty. She yawned and slowly sat up, stretching. All of the sudden, she heard somebody coming up the stairs. She thought for a second. Her fathers were in Cincinatti this week, so nobody should be here. She looked around wildly for a weapon. Finding none, she saw her doorknob being opened, she grabbed Barbra, her gigantic teddy bear and hurled her straight at whoever was coming in.<p>

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Kurt, who looked pissed. He walked in and over to Rachel's mirror, fixing his freshly gelled hair. He turned to Rachel, who looked back apologetically. Kurt sighed, and let and excited smile come to his features.

He ran over and grabbed Rachel's sleeping mask and strapped it on her head and over her eyes, slapping away Rachel's hands when she tried to push it up.

"Kurt! What the hell is going on?" Rachel asked as she was pulled out of bed by a surprisingly strong Kurt. Kurt sighed dramatically.

"I texted you this last night. Obviously you didn't see it, being so busy texting Logan. Anyway, Shelby is going out of town for a couple days and she wanted to do your fitting for your homecoming dress now, just to make sure it fits. You're still not going to see it till the night of..." Kurt said fast, leading Rachel out of her room and carefully down the stairs. Rachel heard a lot of voices.

"Britney, don't mess with Rach's dad's glass sculptures," Rachel heard Santana say. She also heard Shelby and Quinn discussing Beth. Rachel sighed and allowed herself to be led along.

She walked in and heard Santana's laugh.

"Nice PJ's Berry." Rachel smiled. She was wearing her fleece pajamas that were purple and had gold stars all over them. It consisted of short shorts and a long sleeve button up shirt with a collar.

"Shut up," she said good naturedly. Then she felt her pajamas being ripped off. She sighed dramatically, wondering if there was no privacy in this world. Was nothing sacred? She felt a strapless bra being put on her and super soft material float over her head. She heard gasps, and squeal from both Kurt and Britney. She could practically feel all the smiles aimed at her.

"Alright," Rachel said, "Can I get ready for school now?" Laughs came from all around. Rachel was redressed and the mask was pulled off. She saw a black garment bag lying on the couch.

"How are you guys all awake and energetic?" Rachel asked, yawning. A Lima Bean cup was pushed into her hands by Quinn. Rachel laughed and sighed as she tasted her favorite autumn drink, Pumpkin Spice Latte. Yum.

Rachel turned to go up to her room and was followed by everybody but Shelby who said she had to run to the boutique after dropping a kiss on Rachel's forehead, taking the mystery dress with her. Apparently Kurt was giving everybody a ride.

Rachel stared into her closet, sipping her coffee, while everybody else piled on her bed, chattering animatedly about their own homecoming attire. She looked at the few shirts that she had kept from her "toddler" period as Santana called it and had an idea. She pulled on a slightly sheer yellow top with lots of little black polka dots and a flat black collar that if she turned the right way you could see her black bra. She tucked into a tight slightly high-waisted black leather miniskirt. She put on her black leather ankle wedge booties (/look/2425487-black-booties-black-neck). She turned around for approval and was met with stares and smiles. Kurt snapped a picture and uploaded it to his Twitter.

Britney whistled.

"Me gusta," Santana said smiling. Quinn clapped, with a smile. They all made their way downstairs, chatting animatedly. Rachel grabbed her bag and headed out the door. They all piled into Kurt's car. The music was turned up and they were all off to school. On the car ride there, Rachel invited everybody to the beach house that December.

She sent a text, telling Puck that they were just pulling into the parking lot.

They all walked into the school and stopped in their tracks. Standing in wait surrounded by all the glee guys, plus Puck, was Blaine Anderson; in regular clothes. He smiled his charming smile at a VERY surprised Kurt. Rachel stepped up and snapped a picture of Kurt's surprised face and put it on **her** Twitter. Blaine walked up and gently pecked Kurt's lips, regardless of the staring students. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and didn't let go.

Rachel smiled at Puck. He'd called her last night to see if she could get Kurt to school at a certain time so Blaine could surprise him. Rachel watched as Kurt and Blaine walked off to the auditorium to be alone. She was incredibly proud of Blaine, who she knew had bad memories of schools like this. She wouldn't let anybody touch either Kurt or Blaine.

She turned to Puck and saw a similar determination in his eyes. Without thinking, she squeezed his "lovely" bicep, just as she used to when they had been dating, as a thank you.

"Thank you, Puck," she said, then walked off quickly to join Quinn, suddenly embarrassed. Puck watched her walk away sadly.

* * *

><p>Rachel stopped in front of the closed door. She took a deep breath, and then turned when she heard footsteps approaching.<p>

"Puck?" she asked with a smile.

"You're joining again too?" Puck asked with a laugh. Rachel bit her lip and nodded. She took a deep breath and turned the handle and the two walked in. They were met with cheering. Rachel was immediately engulfed in a hug from Kurt, and many hugs followed. Puck and the boys were doing the clap-on-the-back, fist bump thing boys do, Blaine-included. Rachel stopped when she saw Tina and Mercedes sitting in their seats, not sure what to do. Rachel walked over, all eyes on her.

She stopped in front of the two and the three just looked at each other for a while. Rachel looked down and took a deep breath.

"I know that you guys… aren't exactly happy with me and for whatever reason… I want to be your friend again," Rachel said, surprised that tears came to her eyes; she hadn't realized how much she had missed the two.

"You guys were my first friends here in glee club and… I want you guys back," Rachel said, as a tear fell from her eye. Tina and Mercedes' faces softened. They looked at each other and stood up, both enveloping their tiny friend in a hug. The whole club cheered.

Rachel pulled back and wiped her eyes, and then turned to the corner where Lauren was standing with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Rachel smiled. She walked to her bag and pulled out five giant Hershey bars of varying flavors which she'd stacked on top of each other and tied them together beautifully with a dark purple ribbon. She theatrically handed them to Lauren, who looked from the chocolate back to Rachel, and gave a nod.

"She can stay." Everbody laughed. Rachel looked over at Finn and he gave her a nod, and the two forgave each other for the past in that one moment.

Mr. Shuester looked on from the side, unable to contain his joy at seeing his kids together again. Rachel thought for a second and walked over to the guitar player, as she had so many times before, and whispered a song in his ear. He nodded and quietly told the rest of the band. The glee kids all smiled to themselves, knowing fun was soon to follow.

The guitar player began the song and Rachel jumped straight in, singing with all the joy she felt now, huge smile on her face. She was standing on the raised seating section with her arms around both Santana and Britney's shoulders on either side of her.

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want, when I feel like it<br>**She jumped off the ledge, flipping her hair in the process.

**All I wanna do is lose control  
>But you don't really give a shit<br>Ya go with it, go with it, go with it  
>'Cause you're fuckin' crazy<br>**Rachel smiled at Mr. Shue's raised eyebrows

**Rock n' roll  
><strong>Rachel went up to Puck and, hands on hips, sang to him.

**You-ou said "hey  
>What's your name?"<br>It took one look and  
>Now I'm not the same.<br>**She circled him.**  
>Yeah, you said "Hey"<br>And since that day,  
>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame<strong>

Rachel turned from Puck, blushing slightly, as the rest of the club joined in, dancing together.

**Yeah  
><strong>Rachel closed her eyes, singing with all she had, not able to help the smile on her face.

**A****nd that's why I smile.  
>It's been a while<strong>

She did the Charleston in time with Britney.

**S****ince everyday and everything has felt this right  
>And now<br>You turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<br>**Rachel walked over to Blaine and the two mimed the next conversation, singing together, harmonizing as they did it.**  
>Last night I blacked out, I think.<br>What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
>I remember making out and then<br>Oh oh  
>I Woke up with a new tattoo<br>Your name was on me and my name was on you.  
>I would do it all over again<br>**She walked over and danced with Tina and Mercedes, all three singing the part together, Rachel loved this. **  
>You-ou said "hey (hey)<strong>

**What's your name?" (what's your name?)**  
><strong>It took one look and<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm not the same.<strong>

**Yeah, you said "Hey" (hey)**  
><strong>And since that day, (since that day)<strong>  
><strong>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame<strong>

She jumped up on a chair and sang to her whole glee club.

**And that's why I smile.  
>It's been a while<br>Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
>And now<br>You turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<br>**She jumped down and walked through, hugging as many people as she could.**  
>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<br>I do what I want, when I feel like it  
>All I wanna do is lose control<br>You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want, when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
><strong>She was surrounded and they were all dancing together.**  
>And that's why I smile.<br>It's been a while  
>Since everyday and everything has felt this right<br>And now  
>You turn it all around<br>And suddenly you're all I need  
>The reason why,<br>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.  
>The reason why,<br>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile**

Rachel was surrounded in a huge group hug, and she felt her eyes watering again, with tears of happiness. She was home.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Smile by Avril Levigne <strong>

**REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE WITH DARREN ON TOP!**


	21. Get Back In My Life

Get Back In My Life

Rachel smiled as she ascended the stairs of Santana's house. Downstairs was about as relaxed a place as it could be. The guys were all watching a baseball game on TV already dressed and ready to go to dinner. Upstairs was chaos. On average there were about three curling irons plugged in per room. Bobby pins littered the floor. Rachel hadn't even seen her dress yet. She was putting the finishing touches on Tina's up-do. Currently present upstairs was Quinn, Britney, Santana, Kurt, Lauren, Mercedes, and Tina. Also was Finn's date, Alicia Bennet, the girl's basketball team's star and Puck's dates Sasha and Svetlana, two new Russian twin foreign exchange students who were on the Poms squad.

Rachel had sat Puck down and reiterated the fact that they weren't meant for each other. She had, after a signature rant in which she used many long words, given him the twins' phone number, and Puck had perked up considerably.

Rachel also hoped that tonight she might win Homecoming Queen. She'd been nominated to Homecoming Court and that had been wonderful and winning would be icing on the cake. Her first three years hadn't been fun at all, what with all of the slushie facials and bullying. Knowing that people had accepted her felt amazing.

Rachel slid one last bobby pin into Tina's hair and deemed it finished. She turned around just as Kurt rounded the corner carrying Rachel's garment bag. He wore a silver tuxedo and his hair was gelled to perfection. His pale blue rose attached to his lapel brought out his blue in his eyes perfectly.

Rachel once more felt the blindfold go around her eyes and she smiled as her robe was pulled off and the dress was slipped on once more.

"Ready?" she heard Kurt ask. She nodded excitedly. Kurt pulled off the dress and all Rachel could do was stare in the mirror. It was perfect.

The dress was a deep navy. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline and flared at the waist, ending above her knees, showing just enough leg. It fit her like it was made exactly for her. Her hair was curled and then put half-up and half down. Her eyes were smoky and her lips a pretty shade of pink.

"Old Hollywood glamour all the way," Kurt said, with a critiquing eye. Rachel put in pearl stud earrings and slipped on a pearl bracelet that she'd inherited from her grandmother.

Rachel grabbed her clutch and saw she had a text.

**Jesse: Hope u hve a gr8 homecoming ;)**

**Rachel: Thnx**

**Jesse: I wanna b there**

Rachel sighed. She hadn't talked to Jesse for about a month and she missed him more than she cared to admit.

**Rachel: I want u 2 b here 2**

Rachel put her phone back into the clutch and followed the rest of the girls downstairs, her happy mood suddenly dampened. She put a smile on when Logan told her she looked beautiful. The group walked outside and into the waiting limos that Rachel's fathers had arranged for the group after taking a million of pictures. Rachel sat next to Logan with Kurt across from her. He noticed her change of mood.

"Are you okay?" he asked tactlessly. Logan looked at Rachel, wondering the same thing. Rachel looked at Kurt.

"Jesse texted," she said simply. She looked down then started a conversation with Britney who was on her other side. Kurt surreptitiously looked at Logan who had a puzzled look on his face. Next to Kurt, Blaine mentally groaned at this. He knew Logan was going to… yep, Blaine felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

**Logan: Will u xplain "Jesse texted" plz**

**Blaine: When we get 2 the restaurant **

Rachel led the way into the place where they'd had Blaine's party. Their group was led into a separate room at sat at a long table.

Rachel ordered the mushroom risotto and excused herself to go to the bathroom. Kurt watched and got up to follow. He went in the girl's bathroom and found Rachel leaning against the sink, rubbing her temples.

"You okay?" he asked. Rachel smiled bitterly, shaking her head.

"I miss him, Kurt. I miss how… perfect he was for me. I miss how he knew why I did everything and knew just what to say…" Rachel trailed off. She sighed, "but Logan's out there. I just..." She rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, trying not to cry and ruin her perfect makeup. Kurt stepped forward and grabbed her hands.

"Rachel, if you aren't into Logan you shouldn't lead him on like this," Kurt said gently, squeezing her hand. Rachel nodded. She dabbed under her eyes with a paper towel and moved to the door, opening it. Logan was standing there, just having talked to Blaine. Kurt squeezed passed Logan and back to the table, suddenly realizing how awkward this was.

"Can we talk?" he asked. He didn't look angry. On the contrary, he looked… happy.

Rachel and Logan stepped into a hallway that they could talk in privately. Rachel raised her eyebrows for him to begin.

"So… Blaine just told me about Jesse. He said that he only left because he had college and that you still loved him," Logan said, holding up a finger as Rachel began to admit to it, stopping her.

"Last year I dated a girl named Kate. She was perfect, and honestly I don't think I ever stopped loving her. I really think that both of us got into this relationship as an effort to get over people. And I don't think it worked," Logan said, smiling. A slow smile came onto Rachel's face. Rachel thought for a second. She stepped forward and straightened his tie.

"Logan, I think you need to go to Kate," Rachel said, taking off her corsage, and placed it in Logan's hand.

"Tonight's her Homecoming too," he murmured, gears ticking in his head. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Then go and dance with her," Rachel said. She stepped forward and kissed his cheek, easier to do than usual in her high heels. She watched him walk away and followed. He said goodbye to the table and left. The whole table looked at Rachel, who surprisingly was smiling. She sat down and threw herself into conversation. She checked her phone to see if Jesse had texted back. He hadn't. She followed her friends outside, back into the limo when it was eight.

* * *

><p>The theme was "A Night on Broadway" an idea contributed by Rachel herself. The gym had been redecorated to look like it was an old jazz club in the twenties with low lit lamps and red curtains and tablecloths.<p>

The night flew by. Rachel was never short of boys who asked her to dance. Frequently, Glee members went on stage and performed, taking over from the DJ. Rachel was enjoying herself, but in the back of her mind all she could think of was Jesse. Puck came off the stage after singing with Artie and Sam.

"Berry, get your ass up on that stage and sing something. I wanna cozy up to Svetlana," Puck said, walking off.

"What about Sasha?" Rachel called after him.

"She's a bitch," Puck called over his shoulder. Rachel rolled her eyes and went up on stage. She grabbed the mike and told the band her song. With a nod, they began and Rachel closed her eyes, Jesse's face filling her head. She began to sing, moving her hips to the beat.

_You __are __relentless, __I __am __defenseless  
>Why <em>_did __you __knock __me __down __tonight?  
>You <em>_beat __me __senseless, __I __just __don't __get __this  
>How <em>_many __times __do __I __have __to __try?_

_Your_ _whisper, so clear, the world disappears  
>As I fall into the darkness, it's impossible to express<br>How good it feels, I'm wrapped up, I'm sealed  
>So tight I'll never be free, oh, I don't fight the feeling<em>

_Get_ _back in my life, come knock on my door  
>What I'm looking for, I think you should know<br>You started a fire, burned me to the floor  
>Please don't resist anymore, I'll never leave you alone<br>_**  
><strong>Rachel looked out into the crowd, people were watching her and obviously loving it. She dove back into the song, moving all around the stage.

_You__r reprimand __me, __you're __so __demanding  
>But <em>_I've __got __time, __I __don't __mind __at __all  
>You're <em>_picture __perfect, __completely __worth __it  
>You've <em>_got __my __back __against __the __wall_

All of the sudden a voice joined her and she stopped. Walking onto the stage,singing with that voice that always managed to drive her crazy, was Jesse. Rachel watched him singing the next verse, feeling weak at the knees.

**Your ****whisper, ****so ****clear, ****the ****world ****disappears  
>As <strong>**I ****fall ****into ****the ****darkness, ****impossible ****to ****express  
>How <strong>**good ****it ****feels, ****I'm ****wrapped ****up, ****I'm ****sealed  
>So <strong>**tight ****I'll ****never ****be ****free, ****oh, ****I ****don't ****fight ****the ****feeling**

She joined him, harmonizing effortlessly, and she was home. This was as natural as breathing for them.

_**Get back in my life, come knock on my door  
>What I'm looking for, I think you should know<br>You started a fire, burned me to the floor  
>Please don't resist anymore, I'll never leave you alone<br>**_

Jesse stepped to Rachel and ran his hand across her cheek.

**Can you feel me coming?  
>I'm screaming, searching, calling<br>Paranoid, 'cause I'm always  
>Coming back to you, coming back to you<br>_  
>And <em>_you __know __how __much __I __missed __it  
>And <em>_you __know __I __can't __resist __it  
>See <em>_your __lips __and __just __come __running  
>Right <em>_on __back __to __you, __right __on __back __to __you_**

**_Get back __in __my __life,__come __knock __on __my __door  
>What <em>_I'm __looking __for, __I __think __you __should __know  
>You <em>_started __a __fire, __burned __me __to __the __floor  
>I <em>_can't __do __this __anymore,__I'll __never __leave __you __alone_**

**_Get back __in __my __life, __come __knock __on __my __door  
>What <em>_I'm __looking __for, __I __think __you __should __know_**

**_**_Get back __in __my __life, __come __knock __on __my __door  
>What <em>_I'm __looking __for, __I __think __you __should __know  
><em>**  
><em>**

They finished, faces inches from each other. Everybody at the dance screamed and cheered. Rachel looked and Jesse's eyes and pushed him to the side of the stage, back into the dark corner.

She kissed him hard, and he returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. He began kissing her neck and Rachel closed her eyes, locking her hands in his familiar curls.

"Your back," she half-moaned, then trailed kisses down his jawline.

"I wouldn't miss your Homecoming for anything," Jesse whispered, once again kissing her until she felt dizzy. Rachel pulled back for a breath and looked in his eyes.

"You look good," she said, smiling.

"You look amazing," Jesse replied. Rachel's smile widened and stepped back more, and gave him a once over. He did look good. His hair wasn't as long as it had been last time and his curls were perfectly in place. He looked more handsome than ever. She was pretty sure that his tuxedo was Hugo Boss. Jesse had never had a problem with money, coming from a family of old money. When she'd been kissing him, she'd felt that he was more muscular. He'd obviously been working out. Rachel felt a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Wanna go dance?" he asked, clearly enjoying Rachel's checking him out.

"I'd love to," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him out and back into the gym.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Jesse danced the night away with the rest of the glee club. Rachel couldn't remember the last time she was as happy as this.<p>

To everybody else, Rachel appeared to be glowing. Every girl was envious of her and of Jesse. The guys all were impressed. Rachel Berry had become a target of interest ever since it had gone around on Facebook that she was single, or had been.

* * *

><p>Soon Mr. Figgins was on stage with the envelope in his hand.<p>

"Hello students. This years prom king is…" He opened the envelope, "Noah Puckerman." Everybody cheered and Puck went up on stage and got the crowd of students pumped. He accepted the crown placing it on his head. Figgins cleared his throat at Puck and Puck stopped riling up the crowd.

"Your 2011, Homecoming Queen is… Miss Rachel Berry," Figgins said. Rachel stood, surprised. All of the students clapped. Jesse hugged Rachel and Rachel threw her arms around his neck. She pulled back with a smile and wet eyes. She walked up to cheers, catcalls, and clapping. She accepted the tiara from Principal Figgins. She smiled at Puck and whispered in his ear. He nodded. Rachel went over to the DJ and got two mikes, she handed Puck his and nodded to the band. Puck began to sing.

(**Puck**, _Rachel_, _**Both**_)

**Shorty ****said ****she ****wants ****to ****run****away  
>Says <strong>**I ****look ****like ****a ****boy ****she ****used ****to ****date  
>Took <strong>**me ****by ****the ****hand ****and ****pulled ****me ****to ****the ****stairs** (_Not __interested, __girl_)  
><strong>Put <strong>**her ****tongue ****all ****up ****in ****my ****ear** (_Gross_)  
><strong>Almost <strong>**made ****me ****spill ****my ****beer** (_Oh __shit!)_  
><strong>She's <strong>**up ****and ****ready ****to ****go ****but ****I ****don't ****care** (_Pssh, __whatever_)

Rachel moved up getting into the beat, singing with a smile on her face.

_Cause __I'm __in __the __zone,  
>Turned <em>_off __my __phone,  
>I've <em>_got __my __own __agenda  
><em>

Rachel and Puck moved closer, singing out to the people, who began clapping and dancing.

_**I **__**feel **__**like **__**dancing **__**tonight  
><strong>_**I'm ****gonna ****party ****like ****it's ****my ****civil ****right **_**  
><strong>__Everybody __get __kinda __awesome__**  
>It <strong>__**doesn't **__**matter **__**where,  
>I <strong>__**don't **__**care **__**if **__**people **__**stare  
>Cause <strong>__**I **__**feel **__**like **__**dancing **__**tonight  
><strong>_  
><strong>Everybody <strong>**gettin' ****kinda ****crunk  
>I <strong>**think ****some ****dude ****just ****grabbed m****y ****junk ****(Whoa)  
><strong>_Now __I __know __how __Ke$ha __must __be __feelin' __(__**Like, **__**what **__**if **__**we**__**'**__**re **__**the **__**aliens?**__)  
>Bros <em>_tried __to __turn __me __upside__down  
>I <em>_put __a __keg __tap __to __my __mouth  
>But <em>_that's __okay,  
>I'm <em>_dancing __on __the __ceiling __(_**Ahhh**_)  
><em>  
><em>Cause <em>_I've __got __the __groove,  
>I'll <em>_bust __a __move,  
>Just <em>_try __and __stop __me  
><em>  
><em><strong>I <strong>__**feel **__**like **__**dancing **__**tonight  
><strong>_**I'm ****gonna ****party ****like ****it's ****my ****civil ****right **_  
>Everybody <em>_get __kinda __awesome__**  
>It <strong>__**doesn't **__**matter **__**where,  
>I <strong>__**don't **__**care **__**if **__**people **__**stare  
>Cause <strong>__**I **__**feel **__**like **__**dancing **__**tonight  
><strong>_  
><strong>Somebody <strong>**call ****the ****police** (_Ooh-ooh-ooh_)  
><strong>I <strong>**think ****they're ****coming ****to ****get ****me  
>They <strong>**said,  
><strong>_"You've __got __the __right __to __remain __on __the __dance __floor,  
>So <em>_show __us __what __you've __got  
>Cause <em>_you __know __that __you've __got __more!"_

_**I **__**feel **__**like **__**dancing **__**tonight  
><strong>_**I ****came ****to ****party ****like ****it's ****my ****civil ****right ****  
><strong>_Everybody __get __kinda __awesome_**  
><strong>_**It **__**doesn't **__**matter **__**where,  
>I <strong>__**don't **__**care **__**if **__**people **__**stare  
>Cause <strong>__**I **__**feel **__**like **__**dancing **__**tonight**_**  
><strong>  
><em>Oh, <em>_one __more __time!_

**I ****feel ****like ****dancing ****tonight** (_I __feel __like __dancing_)  
><em>I'm <em>_gonna__party __like __it's __my __civil __right_ (**Oh-Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh**)  
><em>It <em>_doesn't __matter __where,  
>I <em>_don't __care __if __people __stare__**  
><strong>_**Cause ****I ****feel ****like ****dancing ****tonight** (_Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh_)  
><em><strong>I <strong>__**feel **__**like **__**dancing **__**tonight**_

Rachel laughed and she and Puck fist-bumped. Everybody cheered.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked outside in the cold October air with Jesse. His arm was around her. He had offered to give her a ride home. He slipped off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. He was talking to her about everything that had happened to him since he went to New York. He opened the door to his Range Rover for her.<p>

He loved Juilliard. He was acing all of his classes now that he'd truly applied himself. He was interning at a magazine that covered all things Broadway. He was working at a music store part time, not that he needed extra cash, but it was a good way to build his music repertoire. He'd even had a few modeling gigs for big names like Hugo Boss (she'd been right about the suit) and Calvin Klein.

Watching Jesse talk about his life made Rachel happy. He was so enthusiastic as he drove, going on and on. Rachel invited him inside. She ran upstairs and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, pulling pins out of her hair as she changed. She ran back down to find Jesse with his vest unbuttoned and his shirt untucked, with the sleeves rolled up. She thought he looked incredibly sexy. She sat down and the topic switched to Rachel. Jesse asked about everything, Poms, Shelby and Beth, glee and its members. Mostly she and Jesse discussed the competition.

Leroy Berry peered into the room and saw Jesse St. James back in his house, an event that made him smile. He brought in hot chocolate for the two and after chatting with Jesse for a while, left wanting to give the two privacy. He was impressed at how hard the boy was working.

He and Hiram weren't home much, but it was good to know Rachel was happy. She was practically glowing sitting with Jesse and talking.

* * *

><p>Rachel opened her eyes. She was in Jesse's arms on the couch still. Both were fully clothed. Sex hadn't crossed her mind last night. For one thing, her fathers were upstairs. For another, it just didn't feel right. Not yet.<p>

Jesse opened his eyes as he felt Rachel stirring.

"Hey," he said sleepily.

"Hey." she said sweetly. She snuggled closer to him and his arms tightened around her. He was warm. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Rachel sighed and untangled herself. It was ten so her fathers were already at the office. She opened the door and immediately Santana, Britney, Kurt and Quinn were upon her, asking millions of questions. They'd seen her leave with Jesse. Rachel shushed them.

"Guys. Jesse and I didn't have sex, but he did stay the night," Rachel nodded her head in the direction of Jesse who was sitting up, still wearing his button up shirt and dress shirt. He gave a sleepy nod to the now silent group.

"I'll make coffee," he said, after an awkward moment of silence. He walked off, chuckling to himself.

Rachel sighed and was about to ask her friends if they'd had breakfast, when she heard the click of her mother's heels on the sidewalk.

"Crap," she said. She'd forgotten that they were rehearsing. Her mother walked in. She had Puck in tow behind her, holding Beth.

"Why is everybody at my house?" Rachel asked looking up to the heavens.

"Cause we love you," Britney said automatically. Rachel smiled at Britney's answer to her rhetorical question.

"Sorry, Mom. Late night," Rachel said, running up to change. She came down in dance clothes and grabbed a water bottle. Apparently Puck and everybody else were content to play with Beth in the living room. She, Shelby and Jesse went downstairs.

* * *

><p>Jesse watched Rachel dance and, though it seemed impossible, she was even better than the last time he'd seen her. She was in better shape too.<p>

"What do you think?" Rachel asked, breathing heavy. Jesse smirked and handed her his sheet of critiques. Rachel took it and stuck her tongue out at him, flopping on the ground to read.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo… this took forever to write but I'm really proud of it. I hope you liked this supersized chappie as much as I liked writing it. I wanna know if you think I should make Jesse stay in town or go back and have it be long distance… HMMM, decisions, decisions.<strong>

**Songs: Get Back in My Life- Maroon 5**

**I Feel Like Dancin'- All Time Low**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
